Reaction of Cowards
by AkaneU-U
Summary: ¿Enamorarme de una de las personas que me agreden físicamente? ¿De alguien que hace mi vida escolar un infierno? ¿De alguien que solo quiere derrumbarme? No...No es posible, quizás solo es mi imaginación. ¿Maki solo existe en mi vida para hacerme daño o...Para ayudarme a salir adelante?
1. Chapter 1

¿Honor? ¿Acaso aún existe eso?...

 _-Espe… ¡Suéltenme!_

A pesar de sus desesperados gritos, ellas solo soltaban unas cuantas carcajadas y volvían a darle otro puñetazo. Aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos, eso no evitaba que duelan como la primera vez

 _-¡Vamos, Defiéndete!_

¿Defenderse? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si seis atacan a solo una?

 _-Jajaja, Solo eres una niña estúpida_

Por cada frase articulada que salía de la boca de aquella chica le seguían miles de patadas en el estómago de la pelinegra. Lo único que ella podría hacer era mantenerse quieta siendo paralizada por otras dos chicas quienes sostenían sus brazos evitando que escapara.

 _-Vamos Nico nii, ¡Muéstranos tu estúpida sonrisa otra vez!_

Palabras acompañadas de nuevas carcajadas, a las cuales les seguían otros golpes en su rostro logrando que su nariz comenzara a sangrar

La sangre caía manchando gran parte de su uniforme, mientras aún mantenía su cabeza mirando hacia abajo escuchando varios murmullos y risas. De pronto sintió como bruscamente levantaron su mentón

 _-Mírate como estas, eres un asco…_

Miro con dificultad esos horribles ojos marrones quienes le devolvían la mirada fijándola completamente en sus ojos rubís, por alguna razón ellos hacían que todo su cuerpo sintiera un desagradable escalofrío, aún más por esa aterradora sonrisa que ella portaba. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos al notar como aquella chica nuevamente elevaba su puño en frente de ella.

 _-Sera mejor que la dejemos, los profesores vendrán._

Noto como una pelirroja la agarro de la muñeca logrando que bajara su mano suspirando cansada. De pronto la campana sonó alertando a aquellas chicas, rápidamente la soltaron dejando su cuerpo descansar en la pared aun estando de rodillas. Sus ojos le pesaban pero aun asi los abrio observando a la chica de pelo castaño que se encontraba aun en frente de ella

- _Nos vemos idiota…_

Nuevas risas se escucharon mientras comenzaban a alejarse, apoyo su cabeza en la pared y levanto su brazo a la altura de su nariz limpiando la sangre que se derramaba de ella…

 _-Tks…Estoy harta de esto…_

 **Flashback**

 _ **-**_ _Primer día en mi nueva_ _escuela…ah… - Suspiro cansada una pelinegra caminando lentamente por las calles._ _Deteniéndose enfrente de su nueva escuela volvió a suspirar observándola. – Seguramente será un fracaso_

 _Camino hacia la entrada, allí pudo notar a demasiadas estudiantes quieres hablaban de diversos temas sin percatarse de su presencia, eso hacía que su nerviosismo aumentara cada vez más por alguna razón._

 _-Ni siquiera sé dónde está mi clase… - Suspiro nuevamente y camino por los pasillos con la cabeza hacia abajo sin prestar atención a su alrededor –Quizás solo recorreré un poc-…_

 _-Tks, muévete idiota… - Un fuerte golpe en su hombro provoco que callera bruscamente al suelo_

 _Levanto la mirada rápidamente observando a la persona que la choco, aunque solamente pudo ver su espalda_

 _-¡Oye idiota! – Grito aun en el suelo, aquella chica se detuvo aun sin voltearse – Eres una maleducada, Podrías haberme ayudado ¿no es así? –_

 _De pronto se volteo rápidamente acercándose hacia la pelinegra, agarro el cuello de su camisa levantándola con agresividad logrando que ella sintiera un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo al ver por primera vez aquellos ojos marrones quienes la miraban con completo odio_

 _-¿Cómo me llamaste? – Al no saber que responder solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa_

 _-¿N-nico nico nii…? – Tapo rápidamente su boca con sus dos manos con completo pánico, la chica enfrente de ella levanto una ceja para luego chocar el cuerpo de Nico contra la pared violentamente_

 _-Dije… ¿Cómo me llamaste? - ¿Qué se supone que debía responder? ¿Dije que eras una idiota, ya, mátame? Miles de respuestas sin sentido se cruzaban por la cabeza de la pelinegra, hasta que se decidió por articular algo._

 _-Te llame…Idiota – Reuniendo todo el valor que podía cerro fuertemente sus ojos y dijo aquello, para luego sentir unas manos posicionarse en su cuello estrujándolo haciendo que comience desesperarse – E-espera… -_

 _Un fuerte sonido interrumpió aquella escena, la chica enfrente de ella comenzó a disminuir la presión ejercida en su cuello para luego soltarla._

 _-Te salvo la campana, pero esto no quedara así, ve con cuidado estúpida… - Nuevamente le dio la espalda alejándose a paso rápido del lugar, Nico se dejó caer al suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared_

 _-Hace menos de una hora entre a esta escuela y ya alguien quiere matarme…genial – Suspiro agachando su mirada – Esa chica de verdad daba miedo…Tampoco parecía estar bromeando al decir que esto no quedaría así… - Trago saliva tratando de tranquilizarse_

 _-¿Pu-puedo ayudarte? – Una dulce y aguda voz la saco de sus pensamientos, levanto rápidamente su mirada conectándose con los hermosos ojos color ámbar de la chica frente a ella._

 _-Y-yo…- Antes de terminar de hablar observo como ella le tendía su mano permitiendo sostenerla, aceptando la invitación sostuvo su mano ayudando con ella a ponerse de pie – So-solo no sé dónde está mi clase y…_

 _-Entiendo… Puedo ayudarte con eso pero… ¿Paso algo con Kizaki Hitomi?_

 _-¿Quién? ¿Ella? – Señalo con su dedo el lugar de donde había desaparecido aquella chica, desvió nuevamente su mirada a la chica enfrente de ella quien asintió lentamente_

 _-Vi lo que paso…No estaba espiando solo… - Agacho su mirada – Como sea… Sera mejor que no te metas con ella… -_

 _Nico ladeo su cabeza haciendo notable su confusión_

 _-¿Por qué? Sé que da miedo pero…_

 _-Solo…No lo hagas, ella es la más temida en esta escuela, puede hacerte daño… - La pelinegra suspiro y luego sonrió_

 _-No te preocupes no pasara nada… - Ella asintió aun mirando el suelo_

 _\- Bien… Así que… ¿A qué clase vas?_

 _-A-ah… S-si… 3-A, ¿Sabes dónde está? – Sonrió nuevamente, Nico continuo mirándola con cara de idiota por unos segundos, ella de verdad…era muy linda_

 _-Claro, sígueme… - Se volteo y comenzó a caminar, Nico saliendo de sus pensamientos empezo a correr para poder seguirle el ritmo_

 _-Esto… ¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto avergonzada mirando a su alrededor,al no resivir respuesta miro de reojo por unos segundos a la chica quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa_

 _-Mi nombre es Minami Kotori… ¿Y el tuyo?_

 _-Yazawa Nico…_

 _-Así que… ¿Yazawa-san? – Le dedico una cálida sonrisa, la pelinegra asintió y continuaron caminando en silencio, hasta que Kotori se detuvo de pronto sorprendiendo un poco a Nico. - Aquí es… - Se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta blanca, Nico trago saliva fuertemente y miro nuevamente a Kotori, ella le devolvió la mirada confundida - ¿No entraras? Llegaras tarde_

 _-S-si…yo… ¿Tú no llegaras tarde también? – pensativa miro el techo_

 _-Tienes razón… - Le sonrió nuevamente, Nico le devolvió una irónica sonrisa - Tengo que irme Yazawa-san, espero que te valla bien. – Corriendo comenzó a apartarse de ella balanceando su mano de lado a lado despidiéndose, al perderla de vista, Nico volvió a mirar a aquella puerta_

 _-Todo irá bien… - Suspiro y tratando de no pensarlo demasiado la abrió, de pronto todo el sonido que alguna vez se escuchó desapareció completamente al ser notoria su presencia en aquella sala. Camino lentamente con su cabeza agachada escuchando los murmullos que se presentaban_

 _-¿Yazawa-san? ¿Es tu primer día y llegas tarde? – Aquella voz logro que levante lentamente su cabeza avergonzada_

 _-Lo siento… Solo fue una…emergencia – La profesora lanzo un sonido de desaprobación y se cruzó de brazos_

 _-Está bien, puedes presentarte - Asintió débilmente y dirigió su mirada a la clase_

 _-Mi nombre es Yazawa Nico, es un placer conocerlas – Hiso una corta reverencia, podía escuchar como la sala se llenó de murmullos, miro a la profesora quien se encontraba seria aun con sus brazos cruzados_

 _-Bien, puedes sentarte en el lugar libre detras de Kisaki-san – Dijo señalando el lugar mencionado_

 _-¿Kisaki-san…? – Susurro Nico para ella misma dándole una mirada de sorpresa a aquella chica quien le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa. La pelinegra en silencio comenzó a caminar sin apartar su vista de ella. Se sentó en su silla y desvió su mirada_

 _La clase transcurrió normalmente, a decir verdad más rápido que lo que Nico había imaginado, al sonar la última campaña que anunciaba la hora de salida, por lo que todas las estudiantes no tardaron en salir, guardo sus cosas y se dispuso a ponerse de pie, pero un fuerte empujón logro que volviera a sentarse_

 _-¡¿Qué haces?! – Grito para rápidamente cubrir su boca al notar quien era aquella persona_

 _-¿Sigues con la misma actitud? – Pregunto Hitomi sonriendo, Nico la miro inmóvil mientras abría su boca intentando articular una palabra que nunca salió - ¿Qué te parece…si continuamos lo que empezamos? - Sin que Nico pudiera reaccionar entraron otras tres chicas en esa sala quienes la miraban seriamente_

 _-¿Qué…harán? – La pelinegra se golpeó mentalmente por preguntar algo tan estúpido, eso que hiso que la chica enfrente de ella ampliara su sonrisa_

 _-Solo…darte una pequeña lección… - Miro con completo pánico a las demás chicas quienes comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a ella, trato de huir pero rápidamente dos chicas la sujetaron de los brazos obligándola a permanecer sentada mientras Hitomi elevaba su puño_

 _-¿Por…que? – Susurro para luego cerrar fuertemente sus ojos…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Nos vemos, Nico-chaan… - Dijo la castaña con voz cantarina para luego soltar una carcajada, una de las chicas que las acompañaba empujo a Nico haciéndola salir bruscamente de la sala casi cayendo en el acto, llevaba su ropa y cabello desarreglado mientras su nariz sangraba._

 _Se sentía…Terrible… Todo su cuerpo le dolía y en su cabeza solo se encontraba la pregunta ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué sucede con esas chicas? Era su primer día…Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacerles algo…_

 _ **¡Oye idiota!**_

 _ **Sera mejor que no te metas con ella…**_

 _Esas oraciones aparecieron en su cabeza rápidamente… ¿Solo por decirle idiota?... Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, ella aunque trataba de no llorar, era inevitable, luego de uno segundos las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, Nico desesperada trato de secarlas con sus brazos manchando de sangre su ropa en el acto_

 _-Maldición… - Mordiendo su labio inferior comenzó a correr con un poco de dificultad, sus piernas le temblaban y sentía que golpeaban su cabeza con un martillo a cada paso que daba._

 _Corrió por los pasillos sin observar su alrededor, pero aun así pudo percatarse que ya nadie circulaba por la escuela. Ya sin fuerzas para seguir corriendo, al notar que se encontraba lo suficiente lejos de aquella sala, se dejó caer al suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared, llevando sus manos a su rostro y sin evitarlo, llorando desconsoladamente_

 _Se sentía perdida…Aun sin poder creer lo que había pasado._

 _-¿Yazawa-san? – Esa voz… Esa voz logro que Nico levantara su cabeza impresionada logrando mirar a aquella chica de cabellera grisácea quien la miraba con pena y sorpresa - ¿Qué…paso? – Nico rápidamente intento secar sus lágrimas y los restos de sangre seca que aún tenía en su rostro_

 _-Na-nada solo… - Le dio una sonrisa nerviosa poniéndose de pie, Kotori lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella poniendo su mano en su mejilla mirándola fijamente_

 _-¿Fue…Kizaki-san? – Pregunto seriamente, Nico desvió levemente su mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior, Kotori suspiro y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un fuerte abrazo logrando que Nico sesorprendiera_

 _-¡¿Qu-Que haces?! – Ella trato de apartarse, pero el agarre de Kotori se hacía más fuerte_

 _-Lo siento…- Susurro Kotori, Nico aún más sorprendida la empujaba tratando de alejarla_

 _-¿Lo sientes?... ¿Por qué? – Su voz sonó quebrada y temblaba levemente, Kotori permaneció en silencio acercándola más a ella, continuaron en ese estado por unos segundos hasta que la pelinegra comenzó a llorar en el hombro de la peligris quien soltó un suspiro – No entiendo nada…_

 _-Tranquila…- Kotori acaricio su espalda tiernamente intentando tranquilizar a Nico – Todo…estará bien…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Fin del Flashback**

 _-_ Tks… Mentirosa… - Nico se puso con dificultad de pie y rápidamente sostuvo su estómago haciendo una mueca de dolor, en él la perturbaba un dolor punzante que apenas le permitía pararse correctamente, frunciendo el ceño apoyó su espalda en la pared – _Maldición… -_ Escucho un leve sonido, como si alguien hubiera pisado una rama– Kotori, sé que estas aquí, ya sal… - Luego de unos segundos se pudo apreciar la figura avergonzada de aquella peligris.

-Lo siento… - Dijo Kotori apenada, Nico miro al suelo irritada

-No te disculpes… Acompáñame a la enfermería… - Dijo la pelinegra desganada, Kotori asintió levemente. Nico intento dar un paso pero el dolor en su vientre hiso que casi caiga al suelo, La peligris rápidamente se acercó a ella intentado ayudarla – Estoy bien…No te preocupes…

-Claro que no lo estas, ya deja de ser testaruda y déjame ayudarte – Dijo Kotori dándole una tierna sonrisa, Nico dejo salir un suspiro y asintió permitiendo que la ayudara, la peligris cuidadosamente puso el brazo de la pelinegra sobre sus hombros ayudándola a ponerse de pie – Comenzaremos a caminar, ¿puedes…?

-Si…Puedo soportarlo – Kotori asintió y empezó a dar leves pasos intentando que Nico se acostumbre a ellos. Con dificultad lograron llegar a la enfermería sin que ninguna alumna o profesora las vieran, Kotori abrió la puerta y entraron, ella ayudo a Nico a sentarse en una cama mientras buscaba algodón para su nariz que no paraba de sangrar…

-Perdón por causarte problemas… - Susurro la pelinegra sorprendiendo a Kotori quien soltó otro suspiro

\- No me estas causando ningún problema, además, no es tu culpa… - Nico se mantuvo en silencio por unos largos minutos, Kotori se volteo ya con el algodón en su mano y se acercó a Nico quien levanto su cabeza, La peligris dirigió el algodón hacia su nariz deteniendo el sangrado, puso su mano en su mejilla acariciándola logrando que Nico se sonroje en el proceso. – Al parecer…. Tendrás un moretón…

-¿Otro…? – Ella rio levemente haciendo que Kotori la mire apenada… - Ya no me mires así… no se puede hacer nada…

-Nico-chan… ¿Por qué no le dices a los profesores?... – Kotori se sentó a su lado con la cabeza agachada mirando sus piernas.

-¿Profesores? - Nico rio irónicamente - ¿Sabes cuantas veces lo hice?...Ellas solo le dicen que es mentira y no me creen a pesar de los notables moretones en mis brazos… Ellos no harían nada como siempre… Solo me seguirían tratando de mentirosa… - Entrelazo sus manos posándolas en sus piernas, Kotori se sorprendió al notar que estas temblaban

-¿Por qué no me dejas intervenir? Mi madre es la directora ella podría…

-¡No! – La interrumpió Nico gritándole. – No quiero…Que hagas eso… Solo hará que todas vallan en tu contra… No quiero que te pase nada malo Kotori… - Ella apretó fuertemente los ojos intentando no llorar

-Pero tú no puedes seguir así… - Dijo en un susurro, Nico soltó nuevamente un suspiro.

-Si puedo… Solo tengo que esperar a que la escuela termine… Luego de eso todo acabara…

-Faltan 10 meses para que eso pase… Ellas te mataran… - La voz de Kotori comenzó a quebrarse cada vez más, Nico poso su mano en la de ella acariciándola con su pulgar

-No pasara nada…Puedo soportarlo mientras sigas a mi lado Kotori… Mientras tu cures mis heridas… - Kotori levanto su mirada mirándola sorprendida, Nico intentaba sonreír aunque sabía que las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos.

-Nico-chan… - La peligris de igual manera dejo salir las lágrimas que estaba guardando, y se acercó a ella mientras se juntaban en un cálido abrazo.

Sin percatarse de la pelirroja que miraba con cara de pocos amigos esa escena por la pequeña abertura de la puerta…

.

.

.

.

Al otro día Nico caminaba por los pasillos pasando desapercibida por las estudiantes que rondaban esos pasillos, observaba a Kotori de lejos apoyada en una pared mirando sus zapatos, tenía pensado ir a hablarle pero el sonido del timbre la hiso detenerse y voltearse para ir a su salón pero al dar un paso sintió un obstáculo en su pie que hiso que cayera al suelo. Por la reacción de sorpresa de Kotori sabía que se había percatado y casi corrió a ayudarla pero al notar a las personas que lo habían hecho solo se detuvo

Nico miro furiosa hacia arriba intentando encontrar a la persona que causo su caída, pero cerro la boca al percatarse de quien lo había hecho.

- _Nishikino…_ \- Pensó e intento ponerse de pie pero rápidamente la pelirroja había pisado la cabeza de la pelinegra obligándola a permanecer en el suelo.

-Que idiota eres Yazawa, caerte de esa manera – Maki rio levemente haciendo que las demás chicas que la acompañaban soltaran una carcajada

-Tú fuiste quien lo provoco… - Susurro Nico para luego cerrar su boca con pánico rogando que Maki no lo haya escuchado

-¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido ejerciendo más presión en la cabeza de la pelinegra quien soltó un gemido de dolor.

-Nada… - Susurro, la pelirroja sonrió de lado

-Vamos repítelo, no seas cobarde - Nico cerro fuertemente sus puños

-Dije que…Tu provocaste que me cayera… - Cerrando sus ojos simplemente espero

-Mmm Tienes razón… Aquí tienes tu premio – Apartando su pierna de su cabeza, con ella le dio un fuerte golpe en su estómago, logrando que Nico se retorciera y rogara que Kotori, quien se mantenía observando todo, no interviniera. De ese golpe le siguieron miles más, soltando un quejido con cada uno de ellos.

-¡Esperen! – Una suave voz se hiso presente, las demás espectadoras giraron su cabeza en busca de la causante de ese sonido, quien por supuesto era Kotori, Nico le lanzo una mirada de sorpresa seguida por una de pánico, pero noto como Maki se detuvo ante ella. – No le…hagan nada… - Nico noto como Maki retrocedió un poco mirando con completa sorpresa a Kotori, así que sin pensarlo demasiado usando toda la fuerza que podía se puso de pie y corrió hacia Kotori sujetándola del brazo

-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Vamos! – Kotori un poco shockeada solo hiso caso a lo que le dijo Nico comenzando a correr junto a ella.

Hitomi quien se mantenía expectante de la situación corrió hacia donde estaba Maki y sujetándola de los hombros la sacudió bruscamente

-¡¿En que estabas pensado?! ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡La dejaste escapar! – Maki quien estaba conmocionada al ver a cierta peligris no entendía las palabras de Hitomi hasta que dirigió su mirada al suelo en donde debía encontrarse Nico.

-Ella…

-¡Si estúpida, escapo! – Miro a las demás chicas atrás de Maki – Ustedes dos, persíganlas – las chicas asintieron y comenzaron a correr en la dirección de donde habían desaparecido Nico y Kotori – Tu Maki… Necesitaras una pequeña lección – Maki frunció el ceño y la fulmino con la mirada

-Si no querías que escapara la hubieras sostenido tú… No vengas aquí a amenazarme – La pelirroja le dio la espalda dispuesta a marcharse pero un fuerte agarre en su hombro provoco que volteara bruscamente para luego ser estrellada contra la pared

-Sabes que te puede ir mal Nishikino, no te atrevas a desobedecerme – Maki sorprendida solo asintió y luego desvió su mirada al suelo, Hitomi la soltó comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria

-Vamos a buscar a esas idiotas – Camino a paso rápido por unos minutos hasta que Maki la perdió de vista, ella apoyo su cabeza en la pared soltando un fuerte suspiro

- _No quiero…Hacerle daño a Minami-san…_ \- Mordió su labio inferior y resignada comenzó a caminar a aquel lugar.

.

.

.

.

-¡¿Eres idiota Kotori?! – Dijo la pelinegra corriendo desesperadamente por el patio de la escuela sosteniendo la mano de Kotori

-¡No quería que te golpearan! ¡Lo siento! – Grito la peligris corriendo a su lado tomando la mano de Nico

-¡Dije que no importaba! Ahora nos mataran a las dos – Kotori se mantuvo en silencio mientras continuaba corriendo. Llegaron a la parte trasera de la escuela y se arrojaron en el suelo descansando – Tu…Tienes que esconderte… - Dijo Nico con la respiración desordenada

-No…Te dejare aquí sola…

-¡Kotori Entiende! ¡Esto lo hago por ti!

-¡Yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras! – Grito sorprendiendo a Nico quien la miro anonadada, ella abrió su boca intentado decir algo pero la cerro rápidamente al escuchar muchos pasos aproximándose, giro su vista con pánico rogando que no fueran las personas que creía, pero para su mala suerte no fue así

-Así que aquí están ¿Eh? Son rápidas - Nico miro a Kotori haciéndole una señal de que se apartase, a la cual Kotori respondió negando con su cabeza, Nico suspiro y se puso de pie dándole la cara a aquellas cuatro chicas enfrente de ella

-Chi…chicas podemos resolver esto… civilizadamente… - Dijo Nico con su voz temblando provocando que las demás suelten una carcajada, Maki quien se encontraba detrás de ellas apoyada en una pared con sus brazos cruzados observaba la escena con semblante serio

-S-si esto…- Kotori se acercó a Nico posando su mano en el hombro de la más baja quien solo la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Así que tú la defiendes ¿Eh? Bien, serás la primera en sufrir entonces – Una de ellas elevo su puño en dirección a Kotori, ella cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, al abrirlos vio como Maki estaba enfrente de ella sosteniendo el brazo de aquella chica fulminándola con la mirada

-Ella no tiene nada que ver…No te atrevas a tocarla – Hitomi, quien se encontraba un poco alejada de allí, frunció el ceño ante la acción de Maki mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente, Kotori la miraba sorprendida con sus dos manos tapando su boca.

-Nishikino… - Susurro Nico mirándola de la misma manera con su boca abierta, notando como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, tanto que hasta dolia…

.

.

..

* * *

 **Y...Hasta aquí el capitulo . esta sera una nueva historia que se me vino a la mente. Tengo pensado que las parejas sean Nicomaki y Kotoumi, pero no se si agregar Nozoeli también... De todas formas lo pensare xD**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me puedan acompañar en el transcurso de esta rara historia c:**

 **Sin mas me retiro _*Se va corriendo a escribir el nuevo capitulo de Este Sentimiento :V*_**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico poso su mano en su pecho sintiendo un fuerte dolor en él cada vez su corazón latía fuertemente

 _-¿Qué me pasa…?_

-Minami-san no tiene nada que ver en esto. – Maki, aun seria, empujo el brazo de la chica haciendo que esta retrocediera.

Miro rápidamente a Hitomi quien se acercaba a ella con una expresión irritada, que provoco que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Miro de reojo a Nico quien tenía una mirada algo perdida fijada en sus ojos.

 _-¿Qué hará…? –_ Pensó la pelinegra observando como Maki acercaba su brazo hacia ella, para luego sentir un fuerte tirón en el cuello de su camisa provocando que cayera justo enfrente de sus agresoras

Permaneciendo de rodillas con sus manos en el suelo sosteniendo su cuerpo, giro su rostro mirando con el ceño fruncido a Maki, quien al notar la mirada de odio de la pelinegra desvió su mirada mostrándose indiferente

 _-Nishikino…Es igual de despreciable…_

-Allí tienen a la idiota, pueden hacerle lo que quieran – Dijo Maki despreocupada girando su rostro para mirar a Kotori, quien miraba fijamente a Nico

-N-no…

La pelirroja le dio, disimuladamente, un suave golpe en su hombro provocando que la peligris dirija su mirada a ella con sus ojos abiertos y algo lagrimosos. Maki movió su cabeza hacia un lado indicándole que huyera

Kotori confundida volteo su mirada nuevamente hacia los ojos de Nico quien con una expresión severa le hiso la misma mueca

 _\- Nico-chan… Maldición… -_ Mordiendo su labio inferior comenzó a correr desesperada hacia la dirección contraria ganándose las miradas de sorpresas de las demás atacantes

Maki sonrió orgullosa, volteo su cabeza despreocupada, encontrándose con los aterradores ojos de Hitomi quien con sus dos manos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sostuvo el cuello de su camisa mirándola fijamente

-Luego hablaremos de esto Nishikino… - Maki trago fuerte saliva y sin protestar asintió. Hitomi la soltó arrojándola contra la pared, provocando que golpeara su espalda con esta. Miro a las otras dos chicas – Anju, Erena, Sigan a Minami… - Las nombradas asintieron para luego comenzar a correr. Después volvió a mirar seriamente a Maki – Y tú me ayudaras con esta estúpida, no podrás negarte a eso.

\- Nunca dije que me negaría – Maki rodo sus ojos para luego articular esas palabras, a decir verdad se sentía extremadamente idiota siguiendo las órdenes de Hitomi como si fuera su mascota.

Volteo su rostro encontrándose con los ojos rubís de Nico, que aunque se notaba un poco asustada, aun así continuo seria con su ceño levemente fruncido

 _-Creo que no se podrá evitar…_

Pensó la pelinegra quien resignada se puso de rodillas, entrelazando sus manos en su espalda y luego levanto su cabeza mirando a aquellas dos chicas

-Vamos…Denme su mejor golpe

Maki sonrió levantando una ceja al notar la actitud de Nico, quien de igual manera tenía una sonrisa desafiante

-Con mucho gusto… - Dijo Hitomi comenzando a acercase a Nico que, como siempre, cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Esperando el nuevo infierno que se aproximaba, pero al cual estaba dispuesta a soportar hasta el fin

El lugar no tardo en convertirse en una sesión de puros golpes en los que solo podía escucharse varios quejidos seguidos de algunas risas…

Nico aun aguantando esas dolorosas patadas y puñetazos que impactaban en su abdomen, rostro o piernas, no podía evitar que su mente no estuviera completamente en ese sitio, sino que en su cabeza no paraba de rondar un gran imploro

 _-Espero que… No le hagan daño a Kotori… Ojala pueda librarse de las otras dos idiotas…_

.

.

.

.

-Haah…haa… - Kotori corría desesperada por los pasillos de su escuela, por suerte ninguna estudiante ni profesor rondaban por esos lugares en esas horas, por lo que solo se escuchaban sus rápidos pasos al igual que su agitada respiración – _Soy una estúpida cobarde…Dejar a Nico-chan sola con aquellas cuatro…_

De pronto el silencio comenzó a romperse, lo que provoco que la peligris empezara a inquietarse al escuchar otros apresurados pasos a sus espaldas

Kotori miro hacia atrás aun corriendo. Observando como a pasos rápidos, Erena y anju se acercaban a ella.

-¿Q-Que…? Maldición… - Doblo en un pasillo y se acercó a la primer sala que vio, abriéndola – La biblioteca… - Examino su alrededor observando que nadie se encontraba deambulando por allí, cerró la puerta al escuchar pesados pasos aún más cerca.

Comenzó a caminar aún más rápido adentrándose en ella

 _-Tendré que esconderme… -_ Corrió por los pasillos intentando encontrar algo en donde pueda esconder, pero el fuerte sonido de la cerradura siendo forzada logro que mirara hacia atrás – Maldici…

Un suave golpe en su frente logro que se detuviera y retrocediera, provocando que casi caiga hacia atrás.

Levanto rápidamente su mirada encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos miel que la observaban confundidos

-Y-yo…

-¿Qué haces?... – Pregunto la persona portadora de aquellos ojos, Kotori abrió levemente su boca intentado responder pero el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta logro que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda haciéndola actuar sin pensar

Tomo el brazo de aquella chica comenzando a correr con ella

-Espe… ¡¿Qué haces?! – Grito Umi intentando soltarse, pero la gran fuerza que Kotori estaba portando en ese momento, no le fue de mucha ayuda.

La peligris ignorando los reclamos de la peliazul continúo corriendo hasta llegar al final de aquella biblioteca

Miro a su alrededor con desespero, pretendiendo encontrar algo que le sirva de ayuda. Hasta que vio un gran casillero en un rincón de aquella sala

Corrió hacia él, abriéndolo e ingresando aun sosteniendo el brazo de aquella chica, quien deteniéndose se resistió, pero Kotori jalando su brazo con más fuerza logro que entrara, quedando sus cuerpos muy unidos, haciendo que rápidamente un suave sonrojo suba a las mejillas de Umi

 _-¡P-p-pero que rayos está pasando…!_

Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, dejando a las dos encerradas

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? – Susurro exasperada Umi

-Shh… - Kotori sin mirarla puso ambas manos en la boca ajena, indicándole que guardara silencio

-Mm…mm – Ella trato de resistirse moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, pero al pasar los segundos y al notar la mirada aterrada que lanzaba la peligris a la pequeña abertura que se encontraba en aquel escondite, de la cual una tenue ráfaga de luz lograba iluminar sus cuerpos. Umi simplemente se quedó quieta sintiendo como su corazón daba rápidos latidos, los cuales lograban darle un pequeño dolor de cabeza por alguna razón

-¿Estas segura que está aquí? – Esa aguda voz hiso que Kotori de un pequeño salto y que sus manos comenzaran a temblar, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Umi, quien confundida clavo su mirada en esa misma dirección

Trago saliva fuerte notando como una chica castaña movía su cabeza hacia todas partes, como si estuviera…Buscando algo…

-Claro que si… Debería haber entrado aquí… - Dijo Erena cruzada de brazos recibiendo un puchero de Anju

-Mmm… No lo creo… - Ella poso su dedo índice en su labio poniéndose de puntillas mirando aun a su alrededor

-Quizás deberíamos regresar. – Erena suspiro impaciente cerrando sus ojos

-¿Sabes que dirá Hitomi si le decimos que Minami escapo? – Anju miro a Erena haciendo nuevamente un pequeño puchero, ella volvió a suspirar

-¿Qué importa? No debemos cumplir siempre todas las órdenes que nos da Hitomi…

-Supongo que…Tienes razón…

\- Además, Hitomi y Maki seguramente ya se llevaron toda la diversión golpeando a la idiota de Yazawa… - Kotori mordió su labio inferior cerrando sus puños con fuerza al notar como aquellas chicas soltaban pequeñas risas

-Es verdad, debemos llegar rápido… - Comenzaron a caminar alejándose de allí dando pasos rápidos mientras continuaban riéndose

Kotori suspiro aliviada al escuchar la puerta de la biblioteca siendo cerrada

Aun así continuaron en esa misma posición unos minutos hasta que confirmaron que de verdad se habían marchado

Kotori suspiro nuevamente alejando sus manos de la boca de Umi, quien dejó escapar el aire que había estado acumulando

La peligris, aun sin mirarla, abrió la puerta. Umi la miro de reojo sin moverse, viendo como Kotori salía del casillero y comenzaba a alejarse de allí

-Espe…ra – Se acercó a ella logrando agarrar su muñeca, Kotori se giró rápidamente sorprendida

-¿Qué…? – Pregunto dubitativa mirándola a los ojos, por lo que Umi se sonrojo levemente al notar por primera vez lo hermosos ojos ámbar que la miraban fijamente

-¿Qué…Acaba de pasar? – Kotori ladeo levemente su cabeza haciendo notoria su confucion – Quiero decir… - Umi permaneció unos segundos en silencio, tiempo necesario para que Kotori se percatase de lo que quería decir.

-Sí, lose…Perdón por meterte en esto… - Ella jalo su propio brazo intentado soltarse, pero Umi puso aún más presión en el

-No me refiero a eso… ¿Qué paso?...

-¿Eh?

¿Por qué esas chicas…Te seguían? – Kotori agacho su cabeza con un semblante triste – S-si no quieres decirme lo entiendo… Después de todo no tengo derecho a meterme

Umi nerviosa desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, seguramente habría tocado un tema delicado sin haberse dado cuenta, aun cuando ni siquiera se conocían…

Kotori levanto su cabeza mirándola un poco sorprendida, para después sonreír cálidamente

-Está bien… Te diré pero… Primero me gustaría saber tu nombre ¿No? – Umi la miro nuevamente, observando la sonrisa sincera que Kotori portaba, aquella sonrisa que otra vez la hiso sonrojar un poco

-Claro… Mi nombre es Sonoda Umi… ¿Y tú eres…?

-Minami Kotori, Gusto en conocerte Sonoda-san – Extendio su mano derecha hacia Umi quien la miraba bobamente, para luego desviar la mirada a su mano extendiendo lentamente la suya apretándola un poco – Te pediría que me esperes aquí…Primero tengo que hacer algo… ¿Si?

Umi la miro confundida por unos segundos, pero al final asintió. Kotori aun sonriendo le dio la espalda saliendo tranquilamente de aquella sala.

-Tks… Espero que Nico-chan este bien… - Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr hacia la salida de la escuela, sus ojos reflejaban el terror y la desesperación al pensar que algo malo podía haberle ocurrido a Nico, Algo mucho peor de lo que siempre le pasa… Y que ella no pudo haber evitado

Sacudió su cabeza intentando que todos esos pensamientos se borren y comenzó a correr más rápido hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, deteniéndose allí

Miro a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar a Nico, pero obviamente no ocurrio, nadie se encontraba en ese lugar

-No…no me digas que… - Luego de pensar lo peor, el sonido de su celular la sorprendió, rápidamente lo saco de su bolsillo viendo el mensaje que había en el, soltando un suspiro de alivio después de leerlo

 **De: Nico**

 **Para: Kotori**

" **Estoy en la enfermería. No te preocupes solo ocurrió lo mismo, vine aquí a buscar algo. Me iré a casa antes de que las clases terminen. Lo siento por no esperarte"**

Suspiro nuevamente comenzando a escribir una respuesta

 **De: Kotori**

 **Para: Nico**

" **¿De verdad estas bien?"**

Miro por unos minutos su celular esperando una respuesta, pero nunca llego. Suspiro y guardo nuevamente el aparato en su bolsillo

-Está bien… Sé que ella está bien… Después de todo es una persona fuerte… - Mirando el cielo susurro aquella frase intentando convencerse a sí misma. Aunque una parte de ella sabía muy bien, que solo se estaba mintiendo – Cierto…Sonoda-san…

Camino a paso apresurado hacia la biblioteca, los pasillos estaban en completo silencio, a decir verdad, ella nunca había escuchado tanto silencio en aquel lugar… De alguna manera se sentía…Tranquilizador

Abrio despacio la puerta de la biblioteca, encontrándose con una peliazul sentada en una silla y recostada en la mesa, quien al notar su presencia, se enderezo mirándola curiosa

-Gracias por esperar – Dijo Kotori quien comenzó a caminar hacia ella, sentándose a su lado

-No…fue nada… - Menciono Umi con cierta inseguridad

-Así que…¿Esperas escuchar toda la historia? – Umi vacilando asintió con su cabeza recibiendo una leve sonrisa de Kotori que, por alguna razón, la hiso poner aún más nerviosa

-E-entonces… ¿Qué sucede?

-Veras…Quizás no debería contarte esto pero… - Miro sus ojos aun con una sonrisa tranquila – Creo que…Por una extraña razón confió en ti Sonoda-san, creo que eres la clase de persona que no dañaría a nadie…

Umi aún más confusa que antes asintió

-Veras… Esas chicas son unas de las personas que molestan a una amiga, bueno…La agreden físicamente, llegando al extremo de hacerla sangrar… - Umi levanto una ceja demostrando su sorpresa – Eso comenzó hace 2 meses…Justo el día en donde vino a esta escuela… A decir verdad ni siquiera yo entiendo porque le hacen daño… Y…Tampoco creo que ella misma lo entienda… Solo está aceptando su destino, con la esperanza de que todo termine el día en que se gradué pero…¿De verdad podrá soportar lo que resta del año? – Las manos de Kotori comenzaron a temblar y su voz empezó a quebrarse, Umi tímidamente puso una de sus manos arriba de las de la peligris, quien la miro negando con la cabeza

-Entiendo pero… ¿Por qué te seguían a ti?

-Ella… Nunca dejo que la ayude ya que siempre tuvo miedo de que empiecen a golpearme a mí también… Supongo que trata de protegerme pero… Hoy lo intente, por eso me escapaba de ellas mientras deje a Nico sola con otras dos chicas… - Kotori agacho su mirada, mirando sus manos mientras intentaba no llorar

-Así que Nico ¿Eh? – Menciono Umi poniendo más presión en la mano ajena. – Pero… ¿Por qué no le dicen a los profesores? – Kotori nuevamente negó

-Ya se lo dijo pero… No hacen nada…

Umi agacho igualmente su mirada mientras miles de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza

-No imagino como se sentirá tu amiga…

-Terrible…Supongo… Creo que lo peor de todo es que…Está comenzando a acostumbrarse… - Umi mordió su labio inferior mirando el suelo, Kotori la miro de reojo para levantarse rápidamente sorprendiendo a Umi. – ¡Pe-pero hay que ser optimistas! Algo pasara…Algo que nos beneficie… ¿No crees? – Articulando la última frase la miro con una sonrisa, sonrojando a Umi a su paso.

-S-supongo… ¡Si tienes razón…! – Comenzaron a reír con tranquilidad, la conversación continuo, hablaron de diversos temas, a pesar de que hace unos minutos eran completas desconocidas.

Kotori miro su reloj percatándose de la hora sorprendiéndose en el acto

-Ya es tarde… Tengo que irme… - Umi igualmente miro la hora de su celular

-Igual yo… Entonces… ¿Nos vemos? – Pregunto la peliazul ocasionando una sonrisa en Kotori

-Claro… - Comenzaron a caminar despacio hacia la salida – Espera Sonoda-san… - Umi la miro confundida y curiosa a la vez – No quiero… Que le cuentes a nadie lo que hablamos hoy… - Umi un poco sonrojada sonrió

-No lo hare… Puedes confiar en mi - Kotori nuevamente sonrio y sin decir ninguna palabra mas simplemente salieron de la habitación

.

.

.

.

-Haah…haa – Una pelirroja corría por los pasillos de la escuela mirando hacia todas partes, las clases ya habían acabado por lo que nadie rodaba por aquel lugar, al igual que el cielo estaba teñido de un color un poco rojizo – _¿Donde…esta?_

Se detuvo al final de un pasillo intentado normalizar su respiración mientras continuaba observando a su alrededor

-Quizás se habrá ido… - Cansada apoyo su cuerpo en una pared – Espero que Minami esté bien…

…

 _-¿Qué hicieron con Minami? – Pregunto Maki soltando a Nico, provocando que esta caiga al suelo, a las dos chicas que se acercaban a ella dando pasos relajados_

 _-¿Qué importa? Deja de comportante como una idiota Nishikino – Respondió Erena enfrentándola, Maki con una mirada retadora se acercó a ella aún más_

 _-Hablo enserio Erena – Frunció el ceño mirándola fijamente_

 _-Al igual que yo, ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Maki se mordió el labio inferior bajando su mirada, Erena suspiro y con un fuerte empujón provoco que Maki retrocediera bruscamente hacia un lado, dejando pasar a Erena acompañada de Anju – Ya no molestes…_

 _Maki se apoyó en la pared con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba como sus otras dos compañeras comenzaron a golpear a Nico…_

…

-Tks… Esas idiotas… -Maki se reincorporo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar un tanto malhumorada y con las manos dentro de su chaqueta dispuesta a irse. Pero se detuvo rápidamente - ¿Eh?

Escuchaba unos murmuros, los cuales estaban acompañados de algunas risas. Miro hacia el pasillo de donde provenían esas voces y comenzó a acercarse a él, dejándola enfrente de una sala

-¿La biblioteca? – Aquellas voces cada vez se hacían más fuertes aumentando la curiosidad en la pelirroja

Abrió un poco la puerta mirando por esa pequeña abertura

-¿Ko…tori? – Alli se encontraba la peligris que desde hace un tiempo estaba buscando, conversando alegremente con una tímida peliazul

Maki se mordió el labio lanzando un cansado suspiro mientras continuaba escuchando. Resignada apoyo su cabeza en una pared cerrando sus ojos

-¿Por qué conversas con todas las personas? Mientras a mí ni siquiera me recuerdas…

 **Flashback**

 _-¿Estas segura?_

 _-¡Claro Maki-chan! – Decía una alegre peligris saltado en los pequeños charcos de agua que se encontraban en el suelo_

 _-Pe-pero sabes que me iré a estudiar dos años a otra ciudad… - Decía la pelirroja deteniéndose mientras bajaba la mirada_

 _Kotori se acercó a ella poniendo una mano en su mentón haciendo que Maki levante la cabeza, mientras la miraba con una gran sonrisa que hiso sonrojar levemente a la pelirroja_

 _-¿Qué importa? ¿Somos amigas no es así? – Maki desvió su mirada al suelo nuevamente – No importa si te vas dos años, cuando vuelvas estudiaremos en la misma preparatoria y recuperaremos el tiempo perdido ¿No es así?_

 _-Pe-pero…_

 _-Ya deja de entristecerte… - Kotori poso ambas manos en los hombros de la pelirroja quien la miraba sorprendida – Aunque estemos separadas, yo siempre te recordare Maki-chan…_

 _-Mm… - La peligris suspiro ante la mirada insegura que portaba Maki_

 _-Confía en mí…_

 _-¿Lo prometes…?_

 _-Lo prometo… - Kotori levanto su meñique dándole una señal a Maki para sellar la promesa, ella hiso lo mismo entrelazando su meñique con el de Kotori…_

 _-Está bien…_

 **Fin del Flashback**

Maki miraba con algo de melancolía y nostalgia su mano

-Mentirosa… Fuiste tú quien rompió la promesa después de todo… Y todo fue culpa de Yazawa...

Varios pasos comenzaron a escucharse logrando que Maki se alertara dando pasos rápidos para alejarse de aquel lugar. Se escondió detrás de una pared mientras escuchaba la puerta abrirse

-Nos vemos mañana Sonoda-san – Escucho como Kotori se alejó de allí con aquella chica que la acompañaba, al notarlas los demasiado alejadas salió de su escondite mirando con una pequeña sonrisa el lugar de donde desaparecieron

-Almenos…Escuchar la voz tranquila de Kotori es bastante re confortable… Ahg… ¿En qué estoy pensando?... – Susurro sonrojándose mientras caminaba hacia aquella dirección con la cabeza hacia abajo sin prestar atención a su camino

De pronto noto otros dos pies enfrente de ella lo que hiso que levantara la cabeza rápidamente, siendo sorprendida por un fuerte empujón en su hombro que logro que retrocediera nos cuantos pasos

-¿Qué caraj…? – Se quedó callada al notar a la persona que lo había provocado – Hitomi…

-¿Tan tarde y sigues aquí Nishikino? – Decía con una burlona sonrisa, Maki frunció el ceño comenzando a caminar a su lado intentando pasar, pero nuevamente poso su mano en su hombro deteniéndola

-¿Qué quieres? Molestas…

-Solamente quiero hablar Maki… - La pelirroja frunció el ceño aún más apretando con fuerza sus puños

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre tu actitud – Respondió sonriendo mientras la miraba fijamente

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Pues… Nos estas dificultando bastante… ¿Qué rayos pasa con Minami? – Maki negó con su cabeza

-Nada…

-No lo parece… Al parecer la proteges mucho ¿No es así?

\- No tiene importancia…Ni siquiera la conozco, solo pienso que el problema aquí es con Yazawa, no tiene sentido involucrarla…

Hitomi aun con una sonrisa empujo a Maki hacia la pared acorralándola

-Mmm… Lo siento Nishikino pero por desgracia, aquí no se hace lo que tú dices… - Maki frunció el ceño nuevamente fulminándola con la mirada. – Sabes que tienes una promesa que tienes que cumplir, al igual que estas bajo una amenaza, así que si no quieres convertirte en el centro, simplemente tienes que hacer todo lo que te digo… Sin reclamos…

Aquellos ojos marrones penetraban los ojos violetas de la pelirroja intentando intimidarla, Maki quien no podía negar que sentía un poco de miedo, simplemente con algo de fuerza la aparto de ella mientras dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar

-Tengo bien claro todo… No molestes – Se sentía realmente irritada, mordió su labio inferior provocando que este sangrara un poco mientras continuaba alejándose logrando salir de aquella escuela.

.

.

.

.

La puerta de una agradable casa se abrió dejando pasar a una cansada pelinegra, quien comenzaba a adentrarse a la sala cojeando por un fuerte dolor que sentía en su pierna

Desganada arrojo su bolso en un sofá que se encontraba en su sala y camino directamente hacia su habitación, por suerte no se encontraba nadie acompañándola, no quería que nadie viera el estado en que se encontraba

Abrió la puerta de su habitación adentrándose en ella, para rápidamente arrojarse de espaldas a su cama, soltando un quejido en el proceso al sentir un fuerte dolor en su espalda

-Soy una estúpida… - Susurro cerrando sus ojos – Metí a Kotori en esto… Ni siquiera puedo enfrentarlas… ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse mientras sentía un molesto nudo en su garganta.

 _No debo llorar…_

Esa corta frase rondaba por su cabeza repetidas veces. Solo trataba de convencerse pero ocurría lo contrario, cada vez que la frase se repetía… Más ganas de llorar sentía…

Se levantó rápidamente de su cama en dirección a su baño, necesitaba despejar su mente, mojarse con agua su cara para calmarse, necesitaba olvidar todo lo que había pasado…

Miro su reflejo en aquel espejo, observando en su rostro una notable mancha roja cubriendo una parte de su ojo, mientras al lado de este comenzaba a mostrarse un gran moretón.

Sonrió con sarcasmo mientras miraba fijamente su reflejo, notando como sus ojos se ponían húmedos seguidos de incontables lagrimas saliendo de ellos

-Idiota… - Susurro, para luego posar sus manos tapando su rostro mientras se tiraba de rodillas al suelo llorando desconsoladamente - ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?... Necesito ayuda…

Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo, mientras se creaba una triste escena en ese lugar.

Una escena en donde solo se escuchaban desgarradores gritos, seguidos de tristes sollozos…

* * *

 **Perdón por tardar tanto u.u**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback**

 _Todo empezó aquel día soleado, en el que la poca briza que se presenciaba era bastante cálida_

 _Este será mi primer día en la preparatoria Otonokizaka. El momento en el que hablaría nuevamente con Kotori después de tanto tiempo. Aunque hayamos perdido el contacto hace años, estoy segura que se alegrara de verme_

 _Camine tranquila por los pasillos de aquella escuela, mirando todo mí alrededor, con la esperanza de que aquel precioso cabello gris se cruce por mi camino. La multitud de estudiantes solo lograban bloquear mi vista, por lo que opte en ponerme de puntitas varias veces y empujar a algunas personas para poder avanzar_

 _-Maldición…_

 _Me encogí en mi lugar y comencé a caminar cada vez más rápido, hasta que pude distinguir a alguien a lo lejos, extendí mi cabeza hacia arriba intentando visualizarla, allí se encontraba una chica de espaldas con el cabello gris, peinado de la misma manera en la que Kotori siempre lo hizo_

 _-Ella…_

 _Las personas comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco, quizás ya tendrían que ir a sus salones, por lo que al tener más lugar me dirigí a pasos rápidos hacia ella, quien por supuesto comenzaba a alejarse también. Sabía que tenía que irme a mi salón, el cual quedaba a la dirección contraria, pero… No me importa, yo solo vine a este lugar para rencontrarme con ella._

 _De pronto se detuvo, parecía que intentaba esconderse… pero ¿Por qué?_

 _Intente acercarme para tocar su espalda y lograr que me viera, pero otras voces me detuvieron, parecía como si estuvieran discutiendo, retrocedí varios pasos haciendo el suficiente silencio para que ella no me escuchara, y solo continúe observando de lejos sus reacciones_

 _De repente Kotori comenzó a caminar doblando aquel pasillo, saliendo de mi confucion me acerque escondiéndome en el mismo lugar en donde ella estaba hace unos segundos, logrando ver a una chica con coletas en el suelo mientras Kotori, acercándose a ella, extendió su mano ayudándola a ponerse de pie_

 _El resto de la conversación fue de nula importancia, a decir verdad ni siquiera le preste atención, solo me mantuve concentrada escuchando la adorable voz de Kotori, sonreí al pensar que probablemente no había cambiado al pasar de los años._

 _Luego de unos minutos comenzaron a alejarse. Salí de mi escondite mirando su espalda mientras se alejaba, quería gritar su nombre… Gritar para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia, pero al abrir la boca, ninguna palabra salía de ella._

 _Rápidamente ella se giró conectándose por unos segundos con mis ojos, sentí como mi corazón dio un salto ante la tan repentina unión, mientras mi rostro comenzaba a calentarse por alguna razón. Ella me miraba confundida ¿En que estará pensando? Un poco indecisa eleve mi mano con la intención de saludarla, pero justo en ese momento, ella se volteo nuevamente, comenzado a alejarse otra vez._

 _¿Qué había pasado? Mi cabeza daba vueltas, tuve el impulso de seguirla pero…Tenía que ir a mi clase después de todo, así que me gire comenzando a caminar otra vez a la dirección contraria_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los días continuaron pasando, todo siguió igual, ni siquiera pude hacer que Kotori me viera. A pesar de tener cientos de oportunidades para hacerle notar mi presencia, Yazawa Nico siempre se encontraba con ella_

 _-Quizás deba rendirme… Al parecer ya no le importo – Camine por el patio de aquella escuela mirando únicamente el suelo, necesitaba despejar mi mente de alguna forma. Cerre mis ojos por un momento._

 _Pero el sonido de otras voces cerca de allí hizo que los abra de repente._

 _-¿Qué es eso?... – Me aproxime con curiosidad hacia el lugar de donde salían aquellos sonidos. Al observar a algunas personas desde lejos, me escondí detrás de un gran árbol mirando aquella escena_

 _-¡Ya suéltenme!_

 _-¿Qué pasa Yazawa? ¿Tienes miedo? - ¿Yazawa? No me digas que…_

 _De pronto comenzaron a golpear a aquella chica, quien se mantenía de rodillas en el suelo siendo acorralada por otras tres personas_

 _De verdad sentía que tenía que hacer algo, tenía que ayudarla… Pero por alguna razón algo me lo impedía, impedía que mi cuerpo se moviera, sabía muy bien que no era miedo sino… Resentimiento… No podía evitar pensar que aquella chica "Me robo a mi amiga" aunque sonara idiota. Así que simplemente continúe quieta en silencio, mientras escuchaba los sonoros quejidos de Yazawa_

 _Los eternos minutos por fin pasaron, haciendo que aquellas chicas dejaran a Yazawa, a quien pusieron de pie sosteniendo sus brazos con brusquedad y la empujaron obligándola a que comenzara a alejarse a pasos torpes_

 _-Yo… tengo que salir de aquí… - Intente caminar de puntitas para no hacer demasiado ruido, pero para mí desgracia, una estúpida rama se interpuso en mi camino, la cual al ser pisada se rompió provocando un pequeño pero sonoro ruido, mire con algo de pánico hacia aquellas chicas quienes tenían su mirada fija en mi_

 _-Ven aquí. – Una de ellas movió su cabeza hacia un lado indicándome que me acercara. Mire el suelo y pensándolo por un momento obedecí a su orden - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto, ¿Qué se supone que debo responder?_

 _-Y..yo…_

 _-Cállate, no me interesa – Levante mi cabeza mirándola con una ceja levantada – Bien, iré al grano – De pronto sentí como agarro mi muñeca bruscamente empujándome hacia la pared mientras posaba su brazo en mi cuello dejándome inmóvil – Quiero que ni digas nada de lo que viste_

 _-¿Por…que? – Intente zafarme del agarre empujándola con mi brazo, pero eso provoco que me mire con el ceño fruncido_

 _-¿Por qué? Solo nadie tiene que saberlo, si dices una única palabra, me encargare de que sufras aún más que aquella idiota_

 _-¿Esa es una amenaza? – Sonreí un poco de lado, logrando otra sonrisa en ella._

 _-Claro que si… Así que ya estas advertida – La presión en mi cuello aumento logrando que mi aire comenzara a irse_

 _-N…no lo hare ¿sí? Pero… Quiero pedirte algo – Ella frunció aún más el ceño sin dejar de mirarme fijamente_

 _-¿Qué quieres?_

 _-Quiero… Ser parte de ustedes… Quiero decir… Molestar a la otra idiota – Dije con mi voz entrecortada_

 _Después de unos segundos, ella sonrió y asintió con su cabeza, disminuyendo por completo la presión que ejercía en mi cuello_

 _-Está bien…_

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Tks… No hay día en el que no me arrepienta por haber hecho eso… - Maki caminaba por el patio de aquella escuela, solamente comenzó a dar incontables vueltas por el lugar intentando serenarse un poco

Se sentía completamente tranquila, hasta que el sonido de su celular rompió la agregable atmosfera que ella había creado

-Maldición… - Maki con mala gana saco su celular de su bolsillo mirando el mensaje que se encontraba en él

 **De: Hitomi**

 **Para: Maki**

" _ **Ven a la parte trasera de la escuela, necesitamos hablar contigo"**_

Suspiro y guardo rápidamente su celular nuevamente

-Ahora que es lo que quiere – Lanzo otro suspiro y desganada comenzó a caminar hacia aquel lugar

Se acercó allí mirando a su alrededor, observando aquellos grandes árboles en donde sus hojas se movían lentamente por causa del poco viento que se presenciaba, que por alguna razón eso la relajaba bastante

Alzo su mirada hacia el frente percatándose de que ya había llegado al lugar indicado, notando que Hitomi le lanzaba una mirada con cierto enfado cruzando sus brazos, mientras Erena, Anju y dos chicas más la acompañaban. Maki suspiro nuevamente y agacho su cabeza

-Bien ¿Qué quieren? – Pregunto mirando el suelo mientras pateaba algunas piedras

-Queríamos preguntarte ¿Por qué hoy defendiste a esa idiota? – La pelirroja lentamente levanto su cabeza, encontrándose con los aterradores ojos de Hitomi, mirándola fijamente

-¿Otra vez eso? Yo no defendí a nadie. – Dijo Maki guardando sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras miraba hacia todas partes, menos a Hitomi. La castaña se acercó aún más quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara

-¿Entonces, por qué dejaste ir a Yazawa? ¿Por qué te interpusiste para que no golpearan a Minami? – Maki, ignorando a Hitomi, miro de reojo a las demás chicas, quienes comenzaban a acercarse con una expresión seria hacia ella

-Eso ya no importa… - Fingió un tono despreocupado para no hacer notorio el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento, mordió su labio inferior y intento voltearse para por fin irse, pero un fuerte empujón en su hombro provoco que girara nuevamente y mirar de cerca los ojos de Hitomi

-Tu eres la idiota que las defendió ¿No es así chicas? – La castaña giro su cabeza un poco mirando a las demás chicas quienes asintieron

-Yo no defendí a nadie – Repitió Maki exasperante

-Si Hitomi lo dice, entonces es cierto. – La pelirroja dirigió su mirada a las demás chicas levantando una ceja irónica antes las palabras de una de ellas

-¿Si Hitomi lo dice…? – Maki miro el suelo nuevamente desconcertada, intentando acomodar todas las palabras que intentaba decir, luego levanto otra vez su cabeza mirando seriamente a la castaña - ¿Y que si la defendí?

-Basta… Nadie de nosotras puede defender a Yazawa – Estaban tan cerca sus rostros que Maki podía ver su reflejo en los ojos de Hitomi, lo que le hacía ponerse un poco nerviosa

-Oh, de acuerdo… Tú debes saberlo bien, ¿Después de todo eres la jefa, no? – Noto como la castaña mordió su labio para luego empujar bruscamente a Maki, quien atónita golpeo su espalda contra la pared

-¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso?! – La pelirroja, cerrando sus puños con fuerza, miro callada el suelo - ¡Contesta! ¡¿Tienes algún problema?!

-Tks… - Mordió su labio inferior sin moverse de su lugar, cuando de pronto sintió como la castaña agarro sus mejillas con sus dedos exigiendo que levante su cabeza

-Habla Nishikino… - Maki, quien movía su cabeza intentando soltarse, empujo con fuerza a Hitomi, quien soltándola retrocedió varios pasos

-¡¿Tú tienes un maldito problema!? ¡Me canse de ser tu estúpida marioneta! – Maki, apretando fuerte sus puños y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, dejo escapar lo que venía rondando por su cabeza hace varios días. La castaña frunció aún más el ceño mientras comenzaba a acercase nuevamente

-Sabes que estas bajo amena…-

-¡No me interesa! – La pelirroja la interrumpió ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Hitomi – Esa maldita amenaza ¡¿Crees que te tengo miedo?! ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo! Conviérteme en el centro de todo esto si quieres – Susurrando aquello último, se quedó callada por algunos segundos aun mirando el suelo, pensando que todo lo que acababa de decir, probablemente estaría muerta luego de aquello. Pero al esperar lo peor, solo pudo escuchar varias risas que venían de la persona frente a ella, la pelirroja levanto su mirada llena de sorpresa

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres – La castaña se secó algunas lágrimas que aparecieron en la comisura de sus ojos, y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre Maki, provocando que esta golpeara su cabeza y espalda violentamente contra la pared, quien al reaccionar rápido comenzó a golpear la espalda de su contrincante

-¡De-déjame!

La castaña ignorando los golpes, empezó a empujar a la pelirroja hacia un lado, cayendo las dos al suelo en el acto, Maki intento librarse del agarre gateando hacia atrás mientras soltaba varias patadas para alejarla. Pero todo se volvió inútil al notar como Hitomi se posaba encima de su pelvis sosteniendo sus manos para inmovilizarla

-Estos es lo que querías ¿No? Tú no puedes con nosotras Nishikino, solo serás otra estúpida víctima como Yazawa – Maki mordió su labio ejerciendo fuerza para lograr liberarse

-No me interesaría serlo… Ya no… Así que, vamos Hitomi… Haz tu mayor esfuerzo – La pelirroja sonrió de lado con una mirada retadora

La castaña furiosa golpeo a Maki en su rostro provocando que gire su cabeza hacia un lado, Maki miro nuevamente a Hitomi, quien tenía otro puño elevado amenazando con golpearla, ella por reflejo rápidamente puso sus dos brazos sobre su cara intentando protegerse de los golpes que la castaña le lanzaba

De pronto el timbre de la escuela sonó, haciendo que Hitomi detenga sus movimientos por unos segundos. Maki aprovechando la situación levanto con fuerza su cabeza chocándola con la de Hitomi quien aturdida llevo sus dos manos a su frente

- _Bien…_ \- Pensó la pelirroja mientras empujaba a la castaña logrando quedar libre y poniéndose de pie con rapidez comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario

-¡Estúpida cobarde! ¡Esto no se quedara así! – Gritaba Hitomi a todo pulmón mientras Maki ignorándola continúo con su recorrido

.

.

.

.

-¡Nico-chan! – Grito Kotori elevando su mano mientras corría en dirección a la pelinegra quien caminaba tranquilamente dándole la espalda

 _-Maldición…Kotori…_ \- Pensó Nico estremeciéndose en su lugar ignorando a Kotori, quien no tardo en llagar y tocar el hombro de la pelinegra, que dio un salto ocasionado por la sorpresa - ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto en un susurro sin mirarla, tenía pensado gritarle como siempre, pero por alguna razón, su voz no salía.

 _-¿_ Nico-chan? – Pregunto Kotori confundida - ¿Pasa algo? – Luego de unos incomodos segundos en donde la pelinegra seria la fija mirada de la peligris en ella, negó con su cabeza mientras continuo caminando en silencio dejando a su amiga atrás

Kotori frunció el ceño mientras a pasos rápidos se acercó a ella, sosteniéndola de la muñeca y comenzado a caminar hacia la dirección contraria, ignorando los infinitos reclamos de parte de la pelinegra

-¡¿Qué haces Kotori?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Suéltame! – Nico forcejeaba bruscamente golpeando varias veces en los brazos de la peligris, quien ignorando las quejas, comenzó a correr al notar las miradas curiosas que se dirigían hacia ellas.

-Solo cállate… - Susurro Kotori logrando un suspiro en Nico, quien después de unos segundos decidió resignarse y caminar junto a ella

Llegaron a un lugar apartado de aquella escuela, en donde, por suerte, siempre estaba deshabitado. Solto su mano quedando una enfrente de la otra en silencio por varios minutos que se hacían eternos

La peligris continuaba mirando fijamente a la pelinegra, quien mantenía su mirada en el suelo y movía sus dedos con nerviosismo. Kotori soltó un pesado suspiro y abrió la boca decidiéndose a hablar

-Nico…yo… - La peligris cerró su boca, quedando en silencio por unos segundos, sin saber que decir. Para su sorpresa Nico comenzó a balancearse mientras miraba curiosa sus zapatos

-¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto con una voz dura y fría. Kotori sorprendida mordió su labio

-¿Puedes…levantar la cabeza? – Nico dio un salto nervioso al escuchar esa pregunta, levanto levemente su cabeza intentando mirar a Kotori, pero su flequillo impedía gran parte de su vista

-No… - Susurro la pelinegra, Kotori la miro confundida, para luego pasar a una mirada entristecida

-¿No?

-Tks… Ya déjame – Nico removió su cabeza intentando que la peligris la suelte, pero de pronto Kotori situó sus dos manos en sus mejillas obligando que Nico levantara por fin su cabeza, mirándola a los ojos sorprendida

-Eso… - La pelinegra intento bajar su cabeza, pero la fuerza de Kotori se lo impedía, así que, resignada miro los ojos de la peligris, quienes le devolvían la mirada con cierta pena – Tu ojo… esta rojo… y tienes un gran… - Nico desvió su mirada mientras mordía su labio inferior – Sucedió cuando… Me fui… ¿No es así?

La pelinegra empujo su cuerpo hacia atrás, haciendo que Kotori la suelte mientras bajaba su mirada

-Si…

-Lo siento… - La voz de la peligris sono quebrada, logrando que por alguna razón, la irritación de Nico aumente

-¿Lo sientes?... No tienes que decir eso… No seas idiota – Menciono en un susurro cerrando sus puños con fuerza

-Si yo no hubiera corrido…

-¿Crees que cambiaría algo? Te hubieran golpeado también, deja que esto continúe así… Tu no sales lastimada – La pelinegra se volteo comenzando a caminar despacio, dejando atrás a la peligris

-Pero tú si… - Nico se detuvo, mientras continúo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que por fin abrió la boca

-Es mi problema… no te metas… - Continuo su recorrido esperando una palabra de la peligrls, aquella que nunca llego, esa fue la señal para que comenzara a alejarse con rapidez del lugar.

.

.

.

.

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hice? –_ Una agitada pelirroja corría desesperada por los pasillos de su escuela, intentando llegar lo más pronto posible a su salón – _Aun así… Creo que no me arrepiento.._

 _Tampoco tienes por que arrepentirte, después de todo, tu eres la única idiota que decidió ser parte de toda esa locura_

Maki cerró con fuerzas sus puños mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado intentando desaparecer a la estúpida voz que retumbaba en su mente

-Lo se… - Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, sumergiéndose completamente en sus pensamientos, sin darle la más mínima importancia a su alrededor, a decir verdad, solo quería desaparecer lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar, sentía un gran alivio en su cuerpo, pero una extraña sensación hacia que no estuviera del todo tranquila

De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su hombro, provocando que su cuerpo se balanceara un poco, amenazando con caer al suelo. Por suerte pudo permanecer de pie, aunque no pudo evitar percatarse del sonoro ruido que se presenció por unos segundos, aquel que provenía de los casilleros

Volteo su cabeza rápidamente hacia esa dirección, se notaba bastante irritada, era el momento en que no quería que ninguna persona se le cruzara, y luego pasa aquello

-Por qué no te fijas por donde…vas – Su voz se apagó completamente al terminar aquella frase, logrando que la última palabra suene como un susurro

-¿Qué…? – Pregunto en un débil susurro aquella pelinegra, quien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, sosteniendo la parte derecha de su cabeza con la palma de su mano

Maki la miro por unos largos segundos sin hacer nada, sin siquiera mover un musculo, a decir verdad ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Ayudarla? O… ¿Mostrarse indiferente como siempre lo hacía? Si quería enfrentar a Hitomi, debería cambiar alguna de sus actitudes, comenzando en cómo tratar a Yazawa… Aunque sea demasiado complicado, pero lo intentaría, gran parte del estúpido rencor que sentía contra ella ya había desaparecido al pasar el tiempo… Si… Quizás no sería tan complicado…

Pero aun así, continuo observando cada movimiento que aquella chica hacía, intentando que su mente no se pusiera en blanco por todos los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza

Nico al dejar de sentir ese insoportable dolor en su cabeza, miro rápidamente hacia arriba extrañada y un tanto enojada. Pero aquel enojo se esfumo convirtiéndose en una inmensa sorpresa

-Yo… - Susurro la pelinegra al notar la mirada seria que Maki le dedicaba, bajo con pánico su cabeza cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, mientras dejaba que un largo silencio se produzca en ese sitio

 _-¿Por qué siempre te ves tan indefensa…?_ – Pensó la pelirroja, quien luego de salir de su transe comenzó a acercarse a ella con pasos tranquilos

De pronto Nico escucho un suspiro por parte de la pelirroja, mientras escuchaba varios pasos acercándose a ella, apretó con fuerza sus puños aun sin abrir sus ojos, esperando cualquier cosa que aquella chica pudiera hacerle

Pero lo que espero nunca llego, solo un simple apretón en su brazo, para luego sentir como lo elevaba con brusquedad intentando levantar su cuerpo. Nico se dejó llevar aceptando la extraña propuesta, logrando ponerse de pie quedando enfrente de la pelirroja, quien rápidamente la soltó y retrocedió varios pasos.

Maki miro hacia la pelinegra, notando como esta tenía su mirada fija en el suelo, mientras mordía su labio inferior

Maki inhalo profundamente y exhalo intentando tranquilizarse para poder acomodar sus ideas

 _-Vamos Maki… Tienes que hacerlo –_ Pensó mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, suspiro nuevamente, y los abrió mirando el rostro de la pelinegra, quien tenía su mirada fija en ella, la cual al hacer contacto con los ojos violetas de la pelirroja, los aparto nerviosa – Lo siento… - Menciono sin pensarlo demasiado, aunque mantenía sus puños fuertemente cerrados a causa de la extraña vergüenza que sentía en ese momento

Observo como Nico levanto su cabeza mirando nuevamente sus ojos con su boca entreabierta. Maki intentando mostrarse indiferente camino a su lado mirando el suelo, mientras comenzaba a alejarse de allí

-¿Qué…? – Pregunto la pelinegra girando completamente su cuerpo, para lograr mirar la espalda de la pelirroja, quien se alejaba poco a poco

.

.

.

.

 **Maki Pov**

 **Flashback**

 _¿Tanto pude rebajarme? Pedirle perdón fue… Ah… ¿Lo correcto? Supongo… Después de todo fui yo quien se equivocó, ella no tiene que soportar eso… Pero aun así se siente extraño, me enoja que sea tan débil, que se muestre tan indefensa… Como si nos invitara a pegarle…_

 _Ahh.. No tengo que pensar en eso, dije que lo dejare y así lo hare, ahora será mi lucha contra Hitomi, ya que no dudo en que también me molestara a mi después de aquello…_

 _-Hoy… Yazawa tendrá que entregarle un sobre al profesor al final de la clase ¿No?_

 _-¿Eh?... – Lejos se escuchó una aguda voz un tanto susurrante, me acerque hacia aquel lugar evitando que cualquier persona me vea, mientras me escondía detrás de un casillero_

 _-Si… ¿Qué te parece hacerle una pequeña broma?... – Esa es ¿Hitomi?_

 _-¿Qué tienes en mente?_

 _-Pues… Solo sígueme – Comenzaron a alejarse riendo a carcajadas, tengo un mal presentimiento… Ahg ¿Por qué me interesa? Es Yazawa pero…_

 **Fin del Flashback**

Al sonar la última campana las clases por fin habían terminado, guarde mis cosas mientras salía corriendo de mi salón, ¿Por qué? Me preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿No quería que Hitomi me viera? No, claro que no era eso… Ya que por alguna razón me dirijo hacia su salón

N-no es que este preocupada por Yazawa o algo… Ni siquiera la conozco aun… Solo quiero estar al tanto de la situación…

Baje las escaleras que me dirigían hacia su salón, comenzando a caminar más tranquila al notar que estaba aún más cerca de esa sala

Al llegar note como, para mi suerte, la puerta estaba entreabierta, permitiendo ver gran parte del interior del salón, me acerque aún más a ella logrando ver a Yazawa sentada en su pupitre

-Ah… ¿Qué estoy haciendo…? – Dije en un susurro, para luego volver a poner mi completa atención en ella - ¿Qué le pasa…? – Se veía un tanto inquieta. De pronto escuche una voz grave, la cual me espanto un poco, provocando que Yazawa se levantara de su asiento dirigiéndose, por lo visto, hacia el profesor – _Sin duda es… Realmente linda…_ \- ¡¿Q-Que?! En que estoy pensando… Creo que estoy volviéndome loca

De pronto vuelve a su sitio, Aunque parece algo confundida, y comienza a rebuscar en su mochila

-¿Eh? Algo no va bien… - Pareciera que tuviera que devolverle algo al profesor, aunque por su exprecion parece ser incapaz de encontrarlo. – Se lo que está pasando… - Movi un poco mi cabeza, buscando con mi mirada a la supuesta culpable, quien estaría sentada a su lado, mientras tapaba con sus manos su boca, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar – Hitomi… Esa idiota…

Dirigí irritada nuevamente mi mirada a Yazawa, quien ahora rebuscaba más profundamente sus cosas. Puedo verla palidecer desde aquí…

-Parece que está en problemas… - Continua buscando en su mochila, para luego comenzar a buscar en su escritorio ¿De verdad tenía tanta importancia aquello?

Intente mirar a su alrededor, para ver como las demás alumnas junto a ella, se quedaban mirando con una sonrisa la escena

-¿Por qué se comportan así, viéndola tan desesperada? Sé que es una idiota pero… Esto es algo cruel – Hice el estúpido impulso de abrir la puerta para entrar y poner en su lugar a todas las demás estúpidas, después de todo yo actuaba de la misma manera… Pero me detengo al escuchar nuevamente aquella voz grave mencionando el nombre de Yazawa – Tks… Maldición… ¿Por qué estoy tan enojada? Yo le hacía cosas mucho peores ¿Por qué ahora me interesan tanto sus sentimientos?

Al parecer el profesor le está hablando a Yazawa, seguramente regañándola

-Sí, señor… - Oigo su suave voz, aunque sonaba algo quebrada. De pronto varios pasos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia a mí. Por lo que con algo de pánico retrocedí varios pasos intentando pasar desapercibida. El profesor salió del salón, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia a mí, mirándome de arriba abajo

-¿Pasa algo señorita? Las clases han terminado – Me dijo algo extrañado

-Ya me estaba yendo solo… Buscaba algo… - Me miro algo desconfiado, pero luego asintió y siguió con su camino, suspire aliviada y volví nuevamente a mi lugar, abriendo lenta y suavemente la puerta para no hacer mucho ruido

-Yazawa-san – Entonces Hitomi, con una voz cantarina, se levantó de su sitio, sosteniendo un sobre en dirección a Yazawa, noto como la clase rápidamente se silencia. Mire confundida a la pelinegra quien se gira para mirar a Hitomi - ¿Podría ser esto lo que estabas buscando? – Mueve de lado a lado el sobre frente los ojos de Yazawa

-Ah… - Ella se anima inconscientemente extendiendo su mano hacia el sobre, Pero Hitomi lo levanta, haciendo que Yazawa solo recoja el aire

-Encontré el sobre así que quería devolverlo – De pronto Yazawa puso una expresión confundida

-¿Eh?...

-Pero el contenido estaba… - Gira el sobre, logrando que este se ponga boca abajo, mientras de allí salían varios trozos de papel, esparciéndose en el suelo

Yazawa observo cada uno de esos trozos caer con una mirada absorta

-¿Qué era lo que tenía ese sobre? ¿De verdad es tan importante?

La pelinegra de pronto se dejó caer al suelo. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de interponerme ¿A si es como se sentía después de todo? No puedo creer que hace unos días yo era la que ocasionaba todo esto… Pero verlo desde esta perspectiva lo hace terriblemente malévolo. Pero, por alguna razón, simplemente cerré mis puños con fuerza, guardándolos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, mientras continuaba observando

-Después de todo eres la única idiota que paga su matrícula en efectivo – Yazawa no dice nada, simplemente comienza a recolectar los trozos - ¿No creer que ir con tanto dinero a la escuela puede ser descuidado?

Hitomi mira hacia abajo, con sus manos en su cadera y con una desagradable sonrisa en su horrible rostro. Ella continua sin decir nada, solo recogiendo los trozos, mientras la clase nuevamente vuelve a la normalidad

Esta escena me hiso sentir un tanto extraña ya que… Ver tantas personas que solo pasan de la situación restándole importancia, seguramente pensando "Por suerte no estoy en su lugar, así que simplemente lo ignorare" Son unos cobardes… Ahg… Aun así yo era igual o peor de despreciable

Veo como Hitomi lanza un fuerte suspiro, mientras comienza a caminar hacia la salida. Sorprendida me lance de un empujón hacia atrás, comenzando a correr para no ser vista…

.

.

.

.

Ah… ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Creo que en el transcurso de este día hice cosas sin pensar, al igual que me pregunte eso cientos de veces… tanto que en este momento estoy como idiota afuera de la escuela esperando que Yazawa salga de ella ¿Para qué? No tengo ni idea…

Patee varias piedras que se cruzaban por mi camino, intentando distraerme con cualquier otra cosa, levante mi cabeza mirando a mi alrededor, nadie se encontraba deambulando por allí, podría jurar que todas las personas ya se habían marchado, pero… ¿Por qué Yazawa aún no sale? Ah… Que desesperante…

Quizás solo espera a que todas las personas se marchen para asegurar que Hitomi no estaría esperándola… De verdad pienso que debería dejar de preocuparme tanto…

Me gire dispuesta a marcharme, pero de pronto escuche pasos débiles a mis espaldas, que a pesar de no ser muy fuertes, el gran silencio que permanecía en aquel lugar, hacía que los escuche firmemente

Gire mi cuerpo otra vez, logrando ver a aquella pelinegra, quien se encontraba con su cabeza hacia abajo sosteniendo el anterior sobre con sus manos. Me detuve mirándola fijamente, esperando a que se acercara cada vez más a mí, o almenos a que notara mi presencia, cosa que no paso… Simplemente continúo caminando sin perder de vista aquel papel que llevaba en sus manos

Sentí un suave golpe en mi pecho, logrando dejarme muy confundida, pero por alguna extraña razón mi corazón latía con fuerza. Ella levanto su mirada extrañada, tenía sus ojos ligeramente rojos… Logrando que nuestros ojos hicieran contacto por segunda vez en aquel día, pero la reacción que yo esperaba no sucedió… Bueno… a decir verdad si la esperaba

Al poder visualizarme por completo se arrojó bruscamente hacia atrás con pánico, o eso reflejaban sus ojos, tanto fue el impacto que provoco que casi cayera al suelo

-Yazawa yo… - Fui la primera en intentar hablar, pero la miraba que ella me lanzaba provocaba que me pusiera un poco nerviosa

-¿Qu-que quieres? – Dijo rápidamente con su voz temblando

-Solo quiero… - Nuevamente abrí mi boca para hablar, para ser interrumpida otra vez.

-No me hagas daño… por favor…

-Te digo que solo quiero… - Ella bajo su cabeza, pude notar como cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, otra vez esa actitud débil… Eso logra colmar mi paciencia

Suspire y con un movimiento rápido agarre su muñeca comenzando a caminar, apartándola de aquel lugar.

-Espe… ¡¿Qué haces?!

Ella intento en varias ocasiones resistirse, lanzándome débiles puñetazos a mis brazos, pero al pasar unos segundos simplemente se resignó dejándose llevar. Fuimos hacia la parte trasera de la escuela… Ah… Mala decisión, note como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no la juzgo, tuvo muchas malas experiencias en este lugar, y tampoco es muy tranquilizador que yo haya sido la que la trajo aquí…

Solté su brazo logrando quedar las dos enfrente una de la otra, ella aún se mantuvo observando sus zapatos como siempre, mientras yo la miraba de arriba abajo, siento que estoy viviendo un dejavu

-¿Qué…? ¿Comenzaras o no? – Dijo apresurada cerrando sus ojos con fuerza

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes… Golpearme – Abrí mi boca por un momento intentando decir algo, pero la cerré al entender a lo que se refería

-No te traje aquí para eso… - Ella levanto lentamente su cabeza un poco sorprendida, permitiéndome que prosiguiera

-¿Entonces?

-Vi lo que paso en tu salón con Hitomi ase unos minutos – Yazawa agacho aún más su cabeza, aunque podía notar una irónica sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Lo viste eh? – Rio débilmente ante la noticia

-Si, por eso… Estuve pensando y… ¿Qué te parece si unimos fuerzas?...


	4. Chapter 4

**Holo**

 **Si lo sé, volví a tardar muuucho, pero es que de verdad tuve bastaantes complicaciones y me costaba un poco tomarme mi tiempo para escribir, pero, aquí esta.**

 **Intentare subir más rápido los capítulos, no tardare 5 meses en subirlos como siempre T.T. Pero aunque me tarde mucho no dejare de escribirla hasta terminarla, aun si nadie la lee seguiré publicando capítulos n.n**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen leyéndola a pesar de tardarme mucho, sepan disculparme por favor T-T.**

* * *

-¿Unir…fuerzas? – No lo creía, ¿De verdad la persona que se encontraba enfrente de ella le estaba proponiendo tal cosa? Solo debía ser una estúpida broma… Nico buscó los ojos de la menor con una expresión incrédula. Pero ella solo se mantenía viendo a su alrededor con una mirada preocupada y algo impaciente

Llevo su vista al suelo, sentía como su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Ella sabía que si no respondía rápido, algo malo pasaría…. No sabía con exactitud que podría pasar, pero al tener una de sus agresoras enfrente de ella pidiéndole algo tan descabellado, no lo veía nada bueno

¿Qué se supone que debía responder? Debía cuidar muy bien sus palabras. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, levanto una de sus manos hacia su pecho aferrándose a sus ropas, rogando con todas sus fuerzas tranquilizarse

-¿Y…? ¿Cuál será tu respuesta? – Pregunto con simpleza, poniendo una voz algo dura que provoco un brinco repentino en Nico, quien rápidamente le devolvió la mirada. Ella se encontraba con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mirándola seria

-Pe…pero... Yo… ¿Por qué?... – Hablo titubeante, su acompañante levanto una ceja en respuesta, pero aun así se mantuvo en silencio… A decir verdad no estaba un mínimo interesada en la pelinegra, solo pensó hacer esto para de alguna forma "Molestar a Hitomi". Pero ella no podía negar que en un lugar profundo dentro de ella, aquella escena en el curso de Nico rompió algo en su interior, algo que en ese momento la obligaba a gritos que la ayudara. Pero obviamente no admitiría aquello, al menos no por ahora.

Pero eso no evitaba que esa chica este colmando su paciencia ¿Por qué no aceptaba su propuesta y ya? Se ahorraría pasar por estas pláticas tan incomodas, aunque no podía evitar pensar que las expresiones que hacia esa linda pelinegra eran divertidas

-Solo se me dio la gana… - Se dio un golpe mental al dar una respuesta tan… descuidada, nunca había sido buena para hablar con las demás personas, y menos de un tema tan importante por así decirlo, aunque no parezca, desde el principio estaba algo nerviosa, levanto su mano comenzando a jugar con su cabello mirando de reojo a la pelinegra, cerro sus ojos con cansancio al no notar ninguna reacción en ella, tenía pensado cambiar su sentencia, Nico debía principalmente posicionar un poco de confianza en ella ¿No? Pero con esa actitud tan descuidada no estaba llegando a ninguna parte

Un molesto escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la mayor, quien abrió como platos sus ojos en dirección a la pelirroja, quería salir de ese lugar… correr antes de que algo malo pase, si antes estaba desesperada, en este momento se sentía como un pequeño roedor a segundos de ser la cena de 5 felinos

Maki abrió nuevamente sus ojos situándolos rápidamente en Nico, observando su mirada aterrorizada mientras comenzaba a dar lentos pasos hacia atrás

-¿Qu…Que? – La miro sorprendida deteniendo todos sus movimientos, ella se alejaba cada vez más – Esto…no es verdad ¿O sí?

Maki elevo su ceja haciendo notoria su confusión, esta actitud de la pelinegra le recordaba las incontables veces que se encontraba en el suelo… debajo de ella o de cualquiera de sus compañeras… mientras la golpeaban y ella hacia lo imposible por huir hasta que se resignada y aguantaba los golpes, esos recuerdos le dejaban un sabor agrio en su boca.

Nico bajo su cabeza un poco, intentando negar toda conexión con su acompañante, comenzó a mirar su alrededor, buscando una pequeña pista de algo… cualquier cosa… A su vez que balbuceaba cosas que Maki no llegaba a escuchar con claridad

-¿Qué… te pasa? – Ella seguía ignorándola, solo daba pasos cada vez más largos, Maki insistiendo se acercaba aún más. Al estar a una distancia lo suficientemente cerca estiro uno de sus brazos con intensión de tocar su hombro, pero solo recibió un fuerte golpe en él provocando que Maki se apartara un poco -. ¿Yazawa?

-Esto es una trampa ¿Verdad? – Nico estaba aturdida, ella sabía que no estaba pensando con mucha claridad en ese momento, pero ahora no podía detenerse, no podía dejarse manipular tan rápido. Dio un fuerte empujón hacia atrás causando que casi cayera, pero se las arregló para seguir de pie, respiraba con mayor dificultad y su rostro se encontraba algo perdido

-Esto no es… - Intento dar explicaciones, aunque ella sabía que Nico no las escucharía, al principio pensó que solo estaba exagerando un poco las cosas pero… no era así… de verdad parecía asustada, lo podía ver en su mirada… en esos ojos rubís que perdieron completamente su brillo

Era su culpa…eso lo tenía más que asumido, logro que para la visión de la pelinegra, ella se viera como un monstruo. Trago saliva con fuerza y solo se mantuvo mirándola con pena

-¡No!...¡Ya no quiero que me hagan más daño! ¡¿No lo entienden?! – Dando un fugaz movimiento giro su cuerpo con algo de brusquedad y comenzó a correr. Para la mirada de la pelirroja todo fue tan rápido, tanto que al parecer sin darse cuenta dejo caer algo que parecía muy importante para ella, Maki pudo notar como el sobre caía lentamente de sus manos, aterrizando en el suelo

- _¿Qué rayos sucedió? –_ Miraba inmóvil como el pequeño cuerpo de Nico se alejaba, hasta quedar a una gran distancia de ella

Dejo salir todo el aire que llevaba acumulado y se acerco con lentitud hacia el sobre, agachando su cuerpo, lo sostuvo con sus manos mirándolo con algo de pena

-Supongo que tendré que devolverlo… - Acto seguido lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta comenzando a caminar en dirección a su hogar

.

.

.

Nico corría desesperada por las calles colmadas de gente, hacia su mayor esfuerzo para conseguir esquivar a todas las personas que se cruzaban por su camino, pero para su obvia mala suerte, muy pocas veces lo lograba

-Ah… Lo siento… - Apenada y algo aturdida miro hacia arriba sobando una parte de su cabeza con su mano, cubriendo un poco sus ojos con su flequillo intento dar con la persona a la cual había chocado

-Tks… Ten más cuidado niña –Respondió un señor mayor con mala cara, mientras entregaba otro gesto de desprecio continuo con su recorrido, sin importarle la chica que se encontraba en el suelo a unos pocos centímetros de él.

- _¿Por qué me mira así? Solo fue un accidente… -_ Ella se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad, paso su mano por su ropa repetidas veces limpiando la poca suciedad que se encontraba en ella, para nuevamente comenzar a correr

Su corazón latía con fuerza, tanto que le comenzaba a doler todo su cuerpo, mientras intentaba tragar a toda costa el nudo que apareció en su garganta, para evitar llorar

Estaba atemorizada, no podía creer que con el simple hecho de que esa pelirroja se acerque a ella hacia que su cuerpo se sintiera como si estuviera envuelto en un desagradable escalofrió

Luego de varios minutos corriendo, llego a un lugar que parecía muerto, podría decirse que era demasiado silencioso. Nico no miraba a los alrededores, solo a su frente, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a aquel lugar

Se detuvo en seco enfrente de una casa no muy refinada, pero se veía normal después de todo, tan normal como los demás hogares del vecindario

Agacho su cuerpo con sus manos en sus rodillas, jadeando desesperada intentando tranquilizarse

-Vamos Nico… Tranquila… - Dio pequeños golpes con sus puños en su pecho para que su corazón se detuviera un poco, cosa que no funciono. Sus piernas dolían, su corazón dolía, su garganta dolía, pero por una extraña razón, eso no le molestaba tanto, incluso pensó que había sentido cosas peores … - ¿Cuándo fue el día en donde me acostumbre tanto al dolor? – Sonrió irónica

Al respirar con menor dificultad, se puso de pie y dejo escapar otra bocanada de aire, se acercó a pasos cortos hacia la puerta de su hogar, trago con fuerza y alzo su mano intentando sostener el pomo de la puerta

De pronto oyó un sonido, el cual la devolvió rápidamente a la realidad, se escuchó como si algo acabase de caer, detuvo sus movimientos de repente intentando hacer ningún ruido, miro con una mezcla de miedo y perplejidad la puerta enfrente de ella

-¿Otra vez? – Respiro hondo y exhalo, proponiéndose a entrar de una vez, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, abrió la puerta intentando no llamar demasiado la atención

-Argh! ¡No te doy de comer porque quiera! ¡Ya lo sabes! – El ruido de una disputa seria se propago rápidamente por los alrededores

-Si no te gusta.. ¡¿Por qué no te vas?! ¡Yo no vivo para pagarte la bebida! – Se escuchaba a una mujer mayor reclamarle a su esposo. Nico agacho la cabeza y entro sin hacer mucho ruido

Aun con su cabeza baja, miro de reojo a sus padres, quienes ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia allí, simplemente siguieron con sus peleas rutinarias

-Ya llegue… - Susurro decaída

Nuevamente suspiro y comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente sin darle demasiada importancia a los gritos que se esparcían en la sala

Abrió la puerta con desgano, entrando a su oscuro cuarto, el cual se encontraba algo desordenado, a pesar de que ella siempre fue muy ordenada, hace unos meses le faltaban demasiadas energías para poder hacer sus tareas de limpieza, así que solo lo mantuvo así. Una pequeña ráfaga de luz entraba por la ventana, permitiéndole a la pelinegra poder percibir un poco su alrededor. Arrojo su bolso escolar hacia una esquina de la habitación y sin preocuparse por encender el interruptor para iluminarla, camino hacia su cama arrojándose boca abajo en ella

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?... – Con debilidad pronuncio aquellas palabras ahogándolas con su almohada. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, de poder descargar todo lo que llevaba acumulado hace unos días - Ya no quiero seguir con esto… ¿Por qué no se termina? – Ella muchas veces le demostró a Kotori que podía sola, que no necesitaba a nadie, específicamente restándole importancia al asunto. Pero no era así, solo decía aquello para que su amiga no se preocupara, nunca le agrado ser la molestia de alguien más , no quería que por su culpa Kotori se vea envuelta en todo esto, así que solo le quedaba reprimir sus verdaderas emociones. Su única compañera, la cual conocía cada detalle de lo que soportaba cada día, era su almohada

-¿Qué quiso decir Nishikino? -Giro su cuerpo en busca del techo, el cual miro fijamente confundida

" _¿Qué te parece si unimos fuerzas?_

 _-¿_ Unir… fuerzas? – Rio un poco por lo bajo – No estaba hablando enserio… Esa chica… no pudo haber cambiado en tan poco tiempo….

" _Lo siento"_

De pronto su corazón volvió latir con fuerza, tanto que sintió como si se saldría de su pecho, a la vez que un extraño calor subió a sus mejillas

-Aquella vez… Se disculpó… - Levanto su brazo posicionándolo en su frente, notando que al tacto estaba algo caliente, quizás es la razón por la cual su cabeza dolía un poco– Normalmente me golpearía, como las veces que lo hiso cuando nos encontrábamos en la misma situación… - Suspiro y cerro sus ojos por unos segundos - ¿Sera correcto? No confió nada en esa chica pero ¿Qué pierdo con intentarlo? – levanto su mano en dirección al techo, como si intentara tocarlo – Si fracasa… Si de verdad es una trampa…Solo serán un par de golpes más… nada de lo que no esté acostumbrada...

Luego de otro suspiro cerro con tranquilidad sus ojos, pensó que dormir un poco quizás la calmaba, necesitaba olvidarse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo por unos minutos, entrar en ese "Extraño mundo de fantasía"… así era como llamaba a sus sueños, en donde nada pasaba… Siempre agradeció que aquellas miserables chicas no lograran inundar su mente al estar dormida. Dispuesta a dormir se acomodó en su cama, dejándose embriagar por el pacifico ambiente que ella misma había creado, hasta que…

-Espera un momento… - Sabia que se estaba olvidando de algo importante, abrió con fuerza sus ojos, incorporándose con rapidez en su cama, logrando quedar sentada en ella – El sobre… - Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda

Movió sus sabanas arrojándolas al suelo, se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse hacia du bolso abriéndolo en el transcurso

-No,no,no,no… - Su respiración se encontraba agitada y unas fuertes ganas de llorar la estaban inundando – El sobre…el sobre no está… - Con rapidez puso las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta rogándole a todos los dioses existentes que aquel papel se encontrara allí pero obviamente no estaba. Saco algo perpleja y con lentitud las manos de su bolsillo -Parece que… se perdió otra vez ¿Eh? … Que irónico… -Rio despacio

Sacudió su cabellera negra y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para restregarlo

-¡¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?! ¡Maldición! – De golpe llevo una de sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras hacia un gesto de dolor – Duele… - Sentía como si la hubieran golpeado con un bate, se sobo aquella parte intentando calmarlo – Debo tranquilizarme… solo eso…

Camino lentamente hacia su cama

-Supongo que se me cayó cuando comencé a correr… tks … idiota…

Desganada no dejaba de observar fijamente el suelo, sus ojos se estaban cerrando lentamente, se sentía abrumada y cansada. De pronto recordó algo que llamo su atención, haciéndola desviar su vista, mirando detenidamente la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, y se quedó allí…con su vista embobada en una pequeña cuchilla en la que aún se podía notar un poco de sangre

Trago saliva con fuerza, tenía la necesidad de agarrarla, debia agarrarla y hacer lo que siempre hacia todas las noches, aunque desde el comienzo pensó que esto era una estupidez, aun lo hacía, quería dejarlo pero siempre se veía envuelta otra vez en eso. Desde un tiempo creía que se había vuelto algo masoquista, ¿No le bastaba con los golpes de las demás chicas? Que ahora incluso ella se lastimaba a sí misma, cuando ella tenía que ser su propia fortaleza, eso la frustraba, ni siquiera podía cumplir algo que se propuso a si misma

Ignorando los buenos pensamientos se dejó llevar por los malos, aquellos que le decían a gritos que se merecía todo esto, todo era su culpa, así que tenía que sufrir las consecuencias haciéndose aún más daño. Se acercó lentamente con una mirada perdida.

" _Todo estará bien.."_

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, logrando que por fin se detuviera, aquello le había dicho Kotori… a decir verdad siempre se lo decía cuando ella lloraba en sus brazos en los momentos en donde ya no soportaba más, después de todo las personas siempre deben desahogarse en los brazos de un ser querido, a pesar de su ego Nico no era excepción, retrocedió varios pasos mirando perpleja el objeto, mordió su labio inferior intentando aguantar las lágrimas que se aproximaban, pero fue imposible, sin siquiera darse cuenta, sus mejillas ya comenzaron a humedecerse. Levanto un poco su brazo derecho, arremangándose su uniforme para dejar al aire libre su muñeca, miro con pena aquella piel, en la cual se encontraban varias marcas, las cuales por su estado, llevaban bastante tiempo allí

-Kotori tu no lo aprobarías ¿Verdad?... es cierto… esto no vale la pena

.

.

.

.

-Hoy será otro día estúpidamente largo… - Hablo por lo bajo, camino desganada con su cuerpo inclinado hacia el frente mientras lo balanceaba de un lado a otro

" _Ooh vamos no puede estar tan mal"_

-Tks… no pude dormir nada… - Casi arrastrándose continuo quejándose, las demás personas que circulaban por su alrededor la miraban un tanto curiosas. Era cierto, a pesar de estar increíblemente cansada, no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, y como prueba de esto se encontraban las notables ojeras debajo de sus ojos

-Tendré que comprarme pastillas para dormir… seré feliz con unas de esas…

Llego a su destino, mirando la entrada de su escuela desde lejos, lanzo otro suspiro resignado, tenía un mal presentimiento, estaba 100% segura de que vería a la pelirroja ese día, y a decir verdad, no estaba nada contenta, si lo pensaba un poco más unos pasos atrás, podía haber corrido y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ya era algo tarde para eso

" _Deja de llorar y entra de una vez"_

Se golpeó mentalmente, si ese día no podía ser peor, ahora parecía que su subconsciente no estaba de su lado

Chasqueo su lengua y comenzó a caminar con su cabeza agachada, como siempre las personas ni siquiera se percataban de su presencia, miro a las demás chicas con el ceño fruncido, como interactuaban entre ellas y como reían juntas. Tenía un poco de envidia, en realidad, mucha envidia, ella quería esa vida, la vida de una estudiante normal. Pero estaba resignada a eso, ella sabía que no la tendría nunca

Cerro sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse, dejándose embriagar por el cálido ambiente, a pesar del bullicio en el lugar, podía escuchar claramente el sonido del viento rozando las hojas de los árboles, que como consecuencia de esto rozaban entre sí, produciendo una serena melodía.

-Hght… - De pronto su pecho comenzó a doler, sintiendo unas dolorosas puntadas, y por instinto, llevo una de sus manos hacia él, tocándolo mientras tosía – Maldición…

-¿E-estas bien nya? – Podía escuchar la cálida voz de una chica, aunque parecía algo preocupada…Levanto un poco su visión haciendo conexión con los ojos ajenos, aquellos orbes verdes se veían brillantes, ella pensó que tenían un brillo especial, aunque en ese momento se notaban algo decaídos – O-oye… ¿Estas viva nya?

Abrió sus ojos como platos notándose aún más sorprendida, maldición… de nueva cuenta se quedaba embobada mirando de manera extraña a una persona, debía sacarse esa mala costumbre si no quería ocasionar ciertos problemas. Desvió su mirada… Estaba… Hablando con alguien… Eso no había pasado hace mucho tiempo… Debía intentar parecer normal y causar una buena impresión

-No… no es nad…. – A medio terminar la última palabra, comenzó a toser otra vez. Aquello provoco que su acompañante se alarmara aún más, acercándose a su rostro

-¡Lo siento nya! ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? ¿Estás bien? – Ella no decía nada, solo continuaba tosiendo levantando sus manos para demostrar que estaba bien, aquella chica estaba malinterpretando las cosas, solo se ahogó con su saliva… - He-hey… ¿Pasa algo? – De pronto unas manos se situaron en sus hombros, obligándola a mirarla con confusión, lo primero que llamo su atención fue su cabello, era corto y tenía un lindo color anaranjado…Pero su idiota ilusión acabo cuando comenzó a ser sacudida de atrás hacia adelante con brusquedad - ¡Habla! ¡No me dejes así nya!

-Espe…!Espera¡ - Ella no le presto ni un mínimo de atención, solo continuo moviéndola mientras gritaba incoherencias, despertando aún más la curiosidad en las demás estudiantes, quienes comenzaron a murmurar cosas entre ellas, Nico noto aquello…Era…Vergonzoso… Sin perder la compostura, intento permanecer calmada y lograr hablar con ella, pero a decir verdad ua estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Como pudo levanto una de sus manos y con un poco de fuerza golpeo la cabeza de esa chica. Quien, como consecuencia, la soltó rápidamente empezando a sobar aquel lugar soltando varios quejidos

-¡Lo siento! No quise… - Ella que mantenía su cabeza agachada, la levanto poco a poco notando pequeñas lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos. De pronto se abalanzo sobre la pelinegra, pero esta vez atrapando solo sus manos entre las suyas. Acción que provoco que se le subieran los colores a cierta chica

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimé verdad nya? – Hablo apenada, ella con algo de vergüenza, trago saliva y decidió abrir su boca. Para ser nuevamente interrumpida

-Estoy bi…

-¡Ya se! Te llevare a la enfermería ¡Ven, acompáñame! – Dio un fuerte tirón en el brazo de Nico, quien soltó un quejido de sorpresa dejándose arrastrar

-¡Pero te digo que estoy…!

-¡Rin-chan! Ella al parecer no tiene nad… - Otra chica apareció enfrente de ellas, impidiendo el paso de la otra chica, haciendo que ella se detenga, aunque aun no soltaba la mano de Nico. Al parecer estuvo allí parada desde el comienzo, pero Nico ni siquiera la noto. Miro detenidamente su cuerpo, sin importarle el alboroto que estaba ocasionando la pelinaranja, su cabello era corto, casi hasta sus hombros y tenía unos bellos ojos violetas… Casi como los de Maki pero aún más claros… Removió su cabeza de lado a lado al recordar a aquella pelirroja, y continúo mirándola, llevaba unos lentes rojos que a su vista, la hacían ver adorable e inocente

-¡Pero Kayochin! ¡Mira como esta! ¿Qué tal si se muere? ¡Sera mi culpa nya! – Levanto una ceja irónica aun manteniendo su sonrisa, miro de reojo a Nico, quien estaba con su boca entreabierta al tanto de la situación, notando como la de lentes le sonrió, provocando que su confusión y nerviosismo crecieran

-Eh…

-No le pasara nada Rin-chan, está bien, ¿Ves? – Señalo a la mayor con su dedo índice, mientras sonreía cálidamente, invitando a su acompañante a dirigir su vista a ella con una expresión confundida. Nico no sabía en dónde meterse… Ya estaba comenzando a sentirse algo incomoda, y unas inmensas ganas de correr se apoderaron de ella. Rin la soltó, poniéndose frente a ella

-¿De verdad estas bien?... – Bajo su mirada un poco, Nico hiso lo mismo, tocando que miraba con detenimiento su listón, luego volvió a mirar hacia aquella chica, quien parecía sorprendida -¿Senpai?... – Sin dejarla responder, elevo su vista nuevamente mirando a su amiga – Kayochin, ella es nuestra Senpai… Creí que era una niña de primaria nya…

Una vena amenazando con explotar apareció en la frente de la mayor, mientras apretaba sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pongan blancos…La estaba llamando enana ¿Verdad…

-¡¿Niña de primaria?! ¡Respeta a tus mayores! – Grito alarmando a las dos chicas frente a ella.

-Oye tranquila… Después de todo con esa altura no asustas a nadie nya – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, noto como su amiga le dio un pequeño golpe en su brazo, indicando que guardara silencio

-Tú no eres tan alta que digamos – Nico cruzo sus brazos, mirándola desafiante

-Almenos soy más alta que tu – Nuevamente recibió un golpe en su brazo - ¡Kayochin! ¡Eso duele! – Se quejaba mientras con una mano sobaba su brazo

-Lo siento, Senpai… - La miro confundida alargando la ultima vocal

-Soy Nico… Yazawa Nico… - Pronuncio desinteresada desviando su mirada

-Yazawa- senpai… Rin-chan puede ser algo… - Miro de reojo a Rin, quien acariciaba su cabello como si de un gato se tratara – Despreocupada…

\- Al parecer si… - Miro a la chica levantando una ceja – Y-Yo… me iré… - Giro lentamente su cuerpo dispuesto a marcharse, hasta que sintió un tirón en su chaqueta obligándola a detenerse

-Espera… Senpai… - Miro de reojo a la menor, quien devolvía la mirada con una expresión apenada – Yo… Lo siento… Por el golpe nya

Nico levanto su mano dirigiéndola hacia su pecho, presionándola un poco, notando que ya no le dolía. Sonrió y encaro nuevamente a su kouhai

-No te disculpes, ni siquiera me duele… - Rin asintió mientras soltaba su chaqueta, entregándole otra sonrisa

-Me llamo Hoshizora Rin… - Puso una de sus manos en su pecho, para luego señalar a su amiga que se encontraba a su lado – Y ella es Koizumi Hanayo, un gusto conocerte Yazawa-senpai

-E-El gusto es mío… - Agacho su cabeza avergonzada, ahora si estaba dispuesta a marcharse lo antes posible de allí. Sí, es cierto qe siempre anhelo poder relacionarse con las demás chicas de la escuela, pero eso no evitaba sentirse algo nerviosa y a la vez incomoda. Sera mejor marcharse antes de arruinarlo

Aun con su mirada en el suelo se adelantó lentamente, mientras las demás chicas la miraban con curiosidad

\- ¿Ya te iras Yazawa-Senpai? – Se detuvo nuevamente mientras escuchaba un "Maldición" en su cabeza, giro un poco su rostro mirando hacia atrás

-S-si… Ya comenzara mi clase… - Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí, para luego sonreír ambas

-Entonces. ¡Nos vemos Senpai!

Nico solo elevo un poco su mano, moviéndola de lado a lado.

.

.

.

.

Deambulo por los pasillos, mantuvo su cabeza agachada la mayoría del camino y sus manos ocultas en sus bolsillos, intentaba mirar con disimulo su alrededor, mientras escuchaba los molestos murmuros que salían de las demás estudiantes, aguantando los constantes golpes causados por la multitud.

Rogo con todas sus fuerzas que el timbre tocara lo más rápido posible, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo debía estar alerta, en este momento era carnada fácil, sin que ella se percatara, podría aparecer Hitomi y derribarla rápidamente, total estaba segura de que las demás personas no harían nada, eso era lo peor, las estudiantes dejarían el pasillo libre, solo para ellas, solo para librarse de algo que no era de su incumbencia, después de todo si nadie se entromete, ellos están salvados

 _-Rápido… Por favor…_ _ **-**_ Rogaba en sus adentros. Camino aún más rápido, sus rodillas temblaban y un gran nerviosismo la invadía. Se golpeó mentalmente, sabía que venir tan temprano iba a ser malo

De pronto comenzó a sentirse ahogada, no sabía si era por la gran multitud que la rodeaba, o su miedo estaba evitando que respirara. Aunque desde hace unos meses le disgustaba estar en las mismas habitaciones con demasiadas personas, pero debía aguantarlo después de todo

Se detuvo enfrente de unos casilleros, recostándose en ellos con su mirada baja, mientras jadeaba intentando respirar normalmente. Saco su celular y miro la hora… 7:56 am… Solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para que las clases comenzaran… solo debía aguantar un poco mas

Mordió su labio interior y se acurruco aún más en aquella esquina. De pronto algo circulo por su cabeza, específicamente alguien, levanto su rostro un poco, buscando con su mirada a su amiga de cabellera gris, no la veía desde lo ocurrido con Hitomi… Bueno en realidad si pero… fue muy evasiva en ese momento, de verdad quería hablar con ella mejor sobre lo ocurrido

Pero de pronto vio algo que no quería ver por nada en este mundo, a alguien que rápidamente hiso que su sangre hirviera y inmensas ganas de correr de allí la invadiera, sin importarle que las demás personas la miraran raro. Resignada agacho su cabeza con rapidez, como si intentara ocultarse

-No,no,no,no,no… - Susurraba alterada, desde donde estaba podía ver las caras de las demás estudiantes, quienes miraban algo temerosas a la chica que se acercaba y salían lo más rápido de allí, aquello hacia que su nerviosismo aumentara, aunque sentía bastante confort al saber que no era la única que estaba aterrada… Creo que no es buen momento para pensar en eso…

Estaba muerta, sabía que no saldría entera de aquello, a pesar de todo lo que había soportado, y que a veces demuestre que no tiene mucha importancia, aquella chica aun hacia que los pelos de todo su cuerpo se pongan de punta, y un terrible miedo que nunca experimento succionada todo su cuerpo

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, las pisadas se escuchaban aún más cerca, y más cerca, y más cerca… Al igual que los murmuros que podía reconocer fácilmente por las voces de aquellas chicas

Todo su alrededor se puso tenso, ya ni siquiera escuchaba el sonido de la multitud, solo las pisadas de sus atacantes

Sostuvo sus ropas aprontando sus puños con mucha fuerza, sin abrir sus ojos, solo debía esperar…Esperar a que ellas se dieran cuenta de su presencia y todo terminaría rápido…

Pero nada ocurrió como había pensado, de pronto todo se tranquilizó rápidamente… El escalofrío que atormentaba su espalda desapareció poco a poco, mientras podía sentir un peso de más en los casilleros. Abrió uno de sus ojos lentamente, intentando visualizar, pero algo interrumpía completamente su vista, obviamente se sorprendió, dio un grito que ahogo con su mano al verlo, pero sin prestarle demasiada importancia, hiso un lado su cabeza, intentando mirar a Hitomi, quien se encontraba muy lejos de ella, aun platicando alegremente con sus amigas, sin percatarse de nada

Dio una gran bocanada de aire y suspiro aliviada, se había salvado por ahora, Pero… ¿Por qué? Ante sus ojos estaba la razón de aquello

Elevo su vista, mirando principalmente los hermosos y brillantes ojos violentas enfrente de ella, sonrojándose por la repentina cercanía, delineo con su vista el contorno del rostro ajeno, ahora que podía verla tan cerca y tan claramente de verdad era…

-Hermosa… -Susurro, seguidamente levanto sus dos manos tapando su boca con ellas, sonrojándose ferozmente al mismo tiempo por tener una actitud tan… atrevida. Noto como la mirada de ella cambio a una realmente confusa, aumentando su vergüenza

Maki, restándole importancia miro hacia un lado, notando como las demás chicas ya no estaban en su vista, suspiro tranquila y volvió a poner sus ojos sobre la pelinegra, quien la miraba con las mejillas coloradas y fijamente… Demasiado fijo para su comodidad, poniéndola un poco nerviosa

-T-tu… - Nico miro rápidamente al suelo, intentando que su acompañante no viera su expresión en ese momento

-¿Estabas en problemas verdad? Si Hitomi te veía no iba a pasar nada bue-

-¿Por qué viniste?... – La interrumpió poniendo la voz más seca que pudo, en realidad estaba agradecida con ella, pero… no era alguien con la que quería encontrarse en ese momento. Mito lentamente hacia arriba, viendo como la pelirroja estaba apoyada, con sus brazos en los casilleros, acorralándola – Apártate…

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto seriamente, provocando que un escalofrío recorra la espalda de la mayor al ser vista fijamente por esos profundos ojos

-Solo… me incomodas. – Maki sin decir ninguna palabra, se apartó de ella levantando levemente una ceja, quedando recostada contra los casilleros a su lado

-Quise ayudarte – Hablo despreocupada cruzando sus brazos

-No necesitaba ayuda – Dijo mirando el suelo, evitando cualquier contacto visual con aquella chica. De pronto escucho una pequeña risa a su lado, haciéndola voltear confundida

-¿No? Tu cara de desesperación no decía lo mismo – Nico chasqueo su lengua mientras miraba a otra parte con una mezcla de vergüenza y irritación. Maki suspiro y se reincorporo poniéndose completamente de pie – ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? ¿Aún no confías en mí a pesar de lo que hice hace unos minutos?

-No. – Dijo seriamente

-Que directa…- Levanto una ceja – ¿Cuánto tiempo te harás rogar? – Pregunto con cansancio

-El tiempo que quiera – Miro hacia un lado inflando sus mejillas

-Y… ¿Por qué no? – Nico sorprendida giro su cabeza encarándola, la actitud tan despreocupada de aquella chica la inquietaba

-¿Aun te atreves a preguntar eso? – Ella asintió, provocando que Nico lance un suspiro, dándole la espalda nuevamente, dispuesta a seguir su camino

-Solo no lo entiendo – De repente sintió un fuerte tirón en su chaqueta, haciéndola detener todos sus movimientos, giro su rostro aterrada, notando el de la pelirroja demasiado cerca

-¿Qué hac- - Interrumpiéndola, tomo sus hombros con sus manos, impactando su cuerpo contra los casilleros, Nico abrió sus ojos sorprendida mirando el rostro serio de Maki - ¿Qué…?

-No lo entiendo… - Hablo sin expresión, Nico se sintió aún más nerviosa, su cabeza comenzaba a calentarse provocando que no pueda pensar claramente, solo miraba expectantes los ojos de Maki esperando que algo pase

-¿No entiendes…?

-¿Por qué no aceptas que te ayude? ¿No quieres detener los maltratos de Hitomi? Demostré que ya no estoy de su lado… - Ella mordió su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mirada apenada, pero la pelirroja impaciente coloco sus dedos en su mentón, obligándola a mirarla nuevamente, noto como Nico cambio su expresión rápido, a una más asustada – Aun… ¿Me tienes miedo?

-Suéltame… - Luego de unos segundos en silencio, articulo aquella seca palabra, levanto su mano posándola en el estómago de la menor intentando apartarla de ella

-Si me respondes te soltare… - Bajo aún más su mirada, como si intentara ocultarse, preguntándose a si misma si de verdad la pelirroja era así de idiota, o solamente un poco lenta, obviamente seguía temiéndole, eso era algo que no desaparecería de la noche a la mañana

-Si… - Observo como los ojos de Maki se abrieron mostrando sorpresa - ¿Ahora me dejaras irme?

-¿Por qué…? – Mordió su labio inferior susurrando aquellas palabras, que obviamente sonarían idiotas para cualquier persona, noto la mirada de Nico cuando Hitomi se acercaba, por esa razón quiso ayudarla, la expresión de terror de la pelinegra encendía algo en su interior que la hacía actuar sin su consentimiento, ese mismo miedo quizás siente hacia ella misma, y aun así, estaba en esta posición, obligándola

-¿Aun me preguntas eso?... – Susurro con su mirada fija en el suelo. Maki trago saliva con fuerza y fue separando sus manos poco a poco del cuerpo ajeno, mirándola algo apenada. Nico con sorpresa elevo sus ojos hacia ella, observando como mantenía su mirada fija en sus ojos

-Lo siento… Fue algo idiota ¿Verdad? – Rio irónica

-¿Eh..? – Pronuncio algo atónita, es la primera vez que veía de esa forma a Maki, disculpándose tan abiertamente, tan… inofensiva

-Lo siento… - Se separó completamente de ella, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, aun mirándola, esperando que la pelinegra hiciera algún movimiento

Pero no ocurrió lo que esperaba, su acompañante continuaba mirándola con su misma expresión de sorpresa, provocando que la menor se ponga algo nerviosa. Ella abrió su boca nuevamente, dispuesta a terminar con todo el incómodo momento, pero el sonido del timbre la silencio

-Yazawa…yo…

-Tengo que irme… Mi clase… - Maki miro el suelo pensativa, presionando sus puños con fuerza

-Entiendo… También debo ir a mi clase – Nico asintió despacio, quería salir corriendo de allí, para ponerle fin a todo eso, se giró dándole la espalda, mientras caminaba lentamente – Espera… Yazawa – Sintió como jalaron su muñeca, haciendo que se girara un poco – Toma esto…

Maki metió su mano en su bolsillo, sacando un sobre bastante familiar para cierta chica

-El sobre…

-Si… ¿Se te cayó ayer verdad? Tranquila no revise nada, así que supongo que estará todo en su lugar – Nico miro hacia arriba, buscando los ojos de la pelirroja con los suyos, noto como ella mantenía una cálida sonrisa, mientras la miraba fijamente, como si la estuviera invitando a perderse en aquellos orbes violetas, desvió rápidamente su mirada sonrojada. Ignorando la escena, bajo su mirada, notando como la pelirroja aún continuaba agarrándola de la muñeca

-Gra-gracias… - Estiro su otra mano agarrando el sobre rápidamente. Luego empujo su cuerpo hacia atrás, provocando que Maki la soltara completamente, al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada sorprendida – Ahora si… Debo irme…

-¿Eh? Claro.. Nos vemos… - Apenada giro su cuerpo, caminando un poco más rápido en dirección contraria a la pelirroja, dándose cientos de golpes mentales por ocasionar tan incómoda atmosfera

Maki continúo de pie… Observando como la figura de la pelinegra se hacía cada vez más pequeña a la distancia, hasta perderla completamente de vista

Suspiro, soltando tomo el aire que llevaba acumulado desde hace un tiempo, mientras tapaba sus ojos con sus manos, restregándolo

-Esto será más difícil de lo que imagine… - Se giró, caminando con sus manos en sus bolsillos hacia su salón

.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó nuevamente, recogió sus cosas con cuidado y salió rápidamente del salón como de costumbre, estaba pensando en irse a su hogar, pero a decir verdad no tenía ganas de regresar para estar sola allí, en aquel lugar en donde ni siquiera un alma se hacía presente

Se mantuvo observando a sus alrededores, para comprobar si había alguien mirando. Suspiro y comenzó a subir las escaleras con su cabeza baja. Abrió la puerta de la azotea, entrando en ella

Cerró los ojos tranquila, mientras se dejaba embriagar por el frio viento que chocaba en su rostro, inhalo y exhalo, hace un tiempo necesitaba esto, un momento a solas, en donde podía acomodar mejor sus ideas

Camino despacio, apoyando sus brazos en la barandilla, mientras miraba la gran vista desde aquel lugar

Hoy fue un día algo agitado para ella, primero aquel… raro e incómodo momento con Nico… Y luego debía estar como una delincuente escondiéndose para que Hitomi no la viera, agradecía no haberse topado con ella

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Debo seguir insistiendo o… Dejarlo pasar? – En simples palabras, no entendía nada, estaba intentando hacer lo correcto, hacer algo que no dañaría a nadie más, pero la idiota de Yazawa no estaba cooperando en nada, solo lo hacía aún más difícil – Quizás…Solo debo ignorar…lo

Giro su cuerpo rápidamente al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, mirando con seriedad está, para cambiar a una expresión sorprendida, quedando pasmada al ver el pequeño cuerpo de la pelinegra, sus ojos se dirigieron principalmente a sus ojos, los tenia llorosos… y su mano se posaba en su boca, como si intentara ocultarlo, mientras la otra mano sostenía el sobre

-¿Yazawa…? – Abrió su boca, pronunciando aquellas palabras e un susurro apenas audible, estaba inmóvil, ver a la pelinegra en ese estado hacia que sintiera un pinchazo en su pecho, lo cual le parecía sumamente extraño

De pronto, ella se desplomo en el suelo de rodillas, sin decir nada, comenzó a llorar, arrojando el sobre al suelo, mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos. Maki, logrando reaccionar, se acercó a ella a pasos rápidos, quedando de pie enfrente de su cuerpo, no sabía que hacer ¿Debía abrazarla o… dejar que llore? Aghh era muy confuso para ella, nunca espero estar en esta situación, y menos con aquella chica…

-Yazawa…- Hablo despacio, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, podía escuchar como la pelinegra lanzaba pequeños sollozos, que cada vez se hacían más fuertes

-Nishikino… No sé qué hacer… - Decía con una voz débil, aquella que hacía que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la menor – No se…

-Tra-tranquila… - En un extraño impulso la abrazo, pero aun así mantenía cierta distancia para que Nico no se sintiera incomoda - ¿Qué paso? ¿Hitomi volvió a molestarte?

Nico negó con su cabeza, poniendo más confusa a Maki

-No…

-¿Entonces…?

-El papel… está roto – Sollozando pronuncio aquellas palabras, Maki se quedó en silencio unos momentos, pensando en lo que le había dicho

-¿El papel?... – Miro hacia atrás, en donde se encontraba aquel sobre descansando en el suelo

-Es el dinero de mi matricula… Hitomi lo rompió ayer… - Maki la miro detenidamente por unos cuantos segundos, mientras apartaba sus brazos poco a poco de su cuerpo. De verdad no sabía qué hacer, que decir… Nada…. Su mente estaba en blanco en el peor de los casos – Mis padres van a matarme…

Saco una de sus manos de su rostro, y para la sorpresa de la pelirroja, comenzó a golpear el suelo con su puño, ocasionando un sonido hueco que resonaba fuerte en la cabeza de ella; miro perpleja la escena, mientras dirigía su vista a las manos ajenas, las cuales estaban algo raspadas

-E-espera Yazawa… Tranquilízate un poco… - Estiro su brazo, agarrando con sus manos el puño de la mayor, ella se detuvo de golpe – Quizás deberíamos salir de aquí… Ven, levántate – Se puso de pie mientras estiraba su mano hacia abajo

Nico, luego de unos segundos, refregó sus ojos con su brazo y con su cabeza baja, tomo la mano de la menor, quien se sonrojo de golpe por el repentino contacto

 _-¿Qué me pasa…?_

Se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco, aun evitaba completamente la mirada de su acompañante, y sin decir una palabra, camino hacia la puerta, dejándola atrás

Maki continuo de pie observando cómo se alejaba lentamente, luego volvió su vista al suelo, en donde estaba aquel sobre. Suspiro y lo recogió, para luego ir detrás de la pelinegra

.

.

.

.

Caminaron por los pasillos, Nico llevaba la delantera, mientras que Maki solamente caminaba detrás de ella observando cada movimiento que hacia, por suerte ya casi no quedaban alumnos en la escuela, pero aun así con cuidado de que no las vieran, entraron a la biblioteca

-Sabias… - Al entrar, le exigió a Nico a sentarse en una de las grandes mesas que se encontraban en aquella sala, ella espero de brazos cruzados que se tranquilizara, su penetrante mirada lograba poner nerviosa a la pelinegra, quien intentaba tapar su rostro con sus manos para no sentir demasiada vergüenza. Luego de unos minutos logro detener su llanto completamente, pero ella debía seguir esperando, pasaron otros minutos que para la pelirroja parecían horas de un inmenso silencio incomodo, pero para su suerte, su acompañante comenzó a hablar - Los gastos de mi matricula del mes son más de lo que gana mi madre en su trabajo a tiempo parcial

Makl intuyo que le había hablado a ella, ya que no decía nada, por lo que comenzó a prestarle más atención. Ella la miro fijamente, aunque era incapaz de entender a lo que se refería

-Ella siempre se está quejando… - Miro hacia abajo, captando con su vista sus manos, las cuales trataban de reconstruir el cheque, cortando pedazos de cinta y pegando las partes -Pero aun así me da dinero cada mes, significa mucho para ella – Y pego otra pieza

Maki se mantenía en silencio, no sabía que decir, a decir verdad esto paso tan rápido, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a acomodar la nueva información en su cabeza

-¿No es gracioso… Esto…? – Rio sarcástica

-No…no lo es – Por primera vez se atrevió a hablar, dando una respuesta amarga que hacia juego con su duro tono de voz, parecía que estaba enojada, y tampoco era una completa mentira. Pero aun así, Nico no reclamo nada

Levanto su vista, buscando con sus ojos a la menor. Ella se sonrojo un poco al chocar miradas, sus ojos eran tiernos, y con esa ternura, las lágrimas salieron de ellos nuevamente

Sin su propósito, la pelirroja formo una amarga sonrisa con sus labios, siempre creyó que la pelinegra era la típica chica débil a la que todos podían tratar como una basura y a ella no le importaría, pero al permitirse pasar tan poco tiempo con ella, pudo percatarse que estaba totalmente equivocada, esas lagrimas… Nunca se las enseño a Hitomi…Reprimió sus sentimientos y resistió.

Debía admitir que nunca se imaginó que esos tratos le afectarían de tal grado a Nico, aquellas chica que por primera vez, le mostro sus lágrimas a alguien que no fuera Kotori

-Lo siento… - Intento poner la voz más suave que podía, pero fue imposible

-No… es como dices…no es gracioso… - Bajo su mirada a sus manos, cortando otro trozo de cinta

Maki suspiro con cansancio y se acercó a su lado, sentándose en una de las sillas, mientras le pasaba otra pieza del cheque

-¿Qué haces? – Susurro

-Quiero ayudarte… ¿Puedo? – Ella no respondió, solo movió sus hombros

Y otra vez el silencio inundo la habitación, solo se escuchaba el tenue sonido de la respiración de ambas, y la cinta siendo cortada

-Dame… - Al parecer a ella no le gusta el silencio. En respuesta, Maki pasó otro trozo de cinta, ella estaba ajustándolos, encajando las piezas cerca, bien ordenadas y pone una cinta en medio, y… el silencio volvió a aparecer

-Fui tan cruel contigo… - Hablo susurrando, aun concentrada en su labor, los segundos pasaban y pasaban, y ella seguía sin obtener respuesta, miro de reojo curiosa a su compañera, quien tenía su mirada fija en ella con su boca entreabierta, que luego de sonrojarse, giro su rostro hacia el lado contrario, asintiendo levemente

-Lo fuiste… y mucho…

-Lo siento tanto… - Nico dio un brinco de sorpresa, girando su rostro con rapidez – Siento haberte tratado así, siento ser una persona miserable que necesita el dolor de los demás para sentirse bien,.. Lo siento Yazawa

Ella no decía nada… No sabía que decir, así que solo se mantuvo en silencio, impacientando un poco a la pelirroja, quien esperaba una respuesta rápida para no sentirse demasiado idiota

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? – Su cabeza daba vueltas, no tenía ni idea de que responder en ese momento, nunca se esperó que pasara esto… Que Maki se abierta tanto y… pidiera perdón de esa forma desesperada

-Yo… no se…

-¿Aceptas…Que te ayude? – Abrió sus ojos sorprendida– Ayudarte en todo esto…Con Hitomi… Ya no estoy de su lado, quiero hacer lo que pueda para que deje de molestarte y… Si no aceptas ahora… Ten por seguro que seguiré insistiendo… - Tenia una mirada seria, que la hacía ver… tan decidida, sus ojos fijos chocaban con los de Nico, provocando que su nerviosismo creciera

-¿Por qué haces eso…? ¿Insistir?... –Maki se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, su voz sonó desanimada, pero curiosa a la vez. Si ella saco ese tema, entonces aprovecharía el tiempo que pueda para hacerle las preguntas que quiera

-Te voy a ser sincera… - Sonrió, Nico levanto su ceja algo confusa – Al principio… Solo era para molestar un poco a Hitomi, ya sabes… Creo que se le llamaría "Llevarle la contraria"

-¿Así que la primera vez fue solo para bromear? – Hablo con una voz seca, noto como la pelirroja aun sonriendo asintió, haciendo que se le escape una irónica risa – Lo sabía…

-Supongo… - Ella rio rascando su nuca – Lo siento

-¿Pero cambiaste de opinión verdad?… - Maki levanto una ceja, dándole una mirada seria como si dijera "¿Enserio?" – Después de lo que dijiste es algo obvio… lo siento… - Bajo su rostro apenada, mirando sus piernas. Luego de un tiempo sin recibir respuesta, escucho un ruido, algo que no se esperaba, miro de reojo a la pelirroja, quien tenía una de sus manos en su boca aguantando la risa

-Claro que cambie de opinión – Respiro hondo y se tranquilizó, volviendo a encararla – Si no fuera así, no me tomaría todo este tiempo intentando convencerte. Tengo otras cosas que hacer ¿Sabes?

Nico sonrió un poco, dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a ella

-¿Qué te hiso cambiar de opinión?

-¿No son demasiadas preguntas algo obvias? – Nico abrió su boca algo molesta, pero fue interrumpida, Maki suspiro algo cansada y recostó su cuerpo contra su silla, mirando hacia arriba – Supongo que… Como dige, al pasar tan poco tiempo contigo, me di cuenta que de verdad te afecto todo lo que hicimos – Esa respuesta… Hiso enojar en gran parte a la mayor, quien apretó su mandíbula con fuerza

-¿Creías que sus golpes no me afectaban…? – Hablo secamente

-No quise decir eso…

-Pues… - La miro nuevamente, seria, en sus ojos no se encontraban rastros de ningún brillo, algo que impaciento en gran parte a la menor – Si me afectaban… Si me afectan… Gran parte de mis problemas son por esos estúpidos juegos suyos, eso son… Juegos, creen que todo es un juego de niños y que en realidad no lastiman a nadie…Cuando pueden llegar a destruir completamente a una persona haciendo eso…

-Yasawa… - Rápidamente noto como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, cambiando su expresión a una de sorpresa, Maki la miraba seria, pero a la vez, algo en sus ojos le dejaban en claro que sentía lastima por ella

-Lo siento… Me deje llevar…

-No, todo lo que dices es cierto… - Hablo jugando con sus manos - Creía que no importaba, de igual forma yo no salía lastimada, por eso no me importaba lastimarte… Nunca intente ponerme en tu lugar…

-Supongo que así piensan las demás…

\- Y todas las estudiantes que nos rodean… - Bajo su cabeza, mirando el suelo – Pero al darme el tiempo de observarte en tus actividades normales, pude ver que a la chica que veía cuando golpeaba, a aquella chica aterrada y débil… También se encuentra así en su vida diaria. Por nuestra culpa… - Los segundos pasaron… Nico suspiro tranquila, se sentía feliz de poder hacer entender almenos un poco de lo que sentía a aquella persona, sentía que… Por fin podía confiar en alguien que de verdad estaría con ella en esos momentos

-Así que lo entiendes ¿Eh? Quién lo diría…

-Yasawa yo… Quiero remediar todo… Todos mis errores… Quiero ayudarte…Por favor, permíteme ayudarte – Nico sonrió

-Está bien… - Susurro despacio, dejándola incrédula

-¿Qué dijiste?... No escuche bien – Nico sintió como apareció un tic en su ceja

-Dije que está bien…

-¿Lo dices enserio? - Nico suspiro

-¿Por qué me haces repetir todo? – Maki dejo escapar una pequeña risa

-Porque tú también lo haces – Nico la miro seriamente – Gracias… Prometo que no te fallare – Para sorpresa de la mayor, Maki estiro una de sus manos, agarrando con ella la de Nico, acariciando su palma con su dedo pulgar. Nico la miro sorprendida directamente a los ojos, ganándose una cálida sonrisa

-S-si… Detente… Estas volviendo el ambiente algo incómodo… - Maki soltó otra risa, pero esta vez una carcajada que intento ocultar tapando su boca con sus manos

-Lo siento.

-Nunca te vi riendo así… - Dijo mirándola fijamente, como si contemplara algo único, algo que nunca volvería a ver

-Que grosera, incluso yo puedo reírme – Reclamo

-Por tu cara de malos amigos creí que no sabías reír

-Tuu – La miro con su ceño fruncido y un pequeño mohín formado en sus labios, esa expresión le pareció sumamente adorable a Nico, quien sonrió un poco – Ahora entiendo porque te golpeaba – Susurro para ella misma apartando su mirada

-¿Dijiste algo? – Pregunto la pelinegra

-No claro que no – Se levantó de su asiento poniéndose de pie – Creo que debemos irnos antes de que nos saquen a patadas de aquí.

-Pe-Pero Hitomi… - Maki la miro confusa, para luego sonreírle entendiendo a que se refería

-Tranquila, ni en tus sueños estaría hasta tan tarde en la escuela – Nico asintió desconfiada y se levantó lentamente de su silla, tomo el pequeño sobre, el cual ya tenia todas sus piezas juntas

Salieron del lugar y caminaron lentamente por los pasillos en silencio, una al lado de la otra, a su parecer el silencio ya no era incomodo como siempre, si no bastante reconfortarle para ambas, después de todo, no había nada más que decir entre ellas por ese día

-¡Nico-chan! – Escucho un grito, su voz… sonaba algo asustada y a la vez… quebrada, Nico reconocía esa voz indudablemente, después de todo nadie en esa escuela tenía una voz tan dulce como aquella chica. Se giró lentamente, tenia… miedo, miedo a como reaccionaria. Dio una mirada rápida a Maki, quien ni siquiera se había girado aun.

-¿Kotori…? – Miro fijamente a la chica petrificada enfrente de ella, sus miradas ni siquiera chocaron, ya que ella tenía su completa atención centrada en Maki, pero aun así daba miradas rápidas hacia su amiga - ¿Qué haces…aquí?

La pelirroja al principio le restó importancia al asunto, supuso que sería una conocida de Nico, algo que no era de su incumbencia ni de su agrado. Pero… al escuchar ese nombre giro su cuerpo rápidamente, temiéndose lo peor y claro… era lo que esperaba. Aquella peli gris estaba enfrente de ellas, señalando con su dedo índice a Maki

-¡¿Qué haces tú con ella?! – De pronto, con un movimiento rápido, agarro la muñeca de Nico, apartándola bruscamente de la pelirroja - ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! ¡¿Estás loca?! – Agarro los hombros de la mayor, mientras la sacudía con suavidad, Nico mantenía su boca entreabierta, quería hablar pero no lograba que sus palabras salieran de su boca

-Kotori… - Pronuncia la pelirroja en un susurro, un susurro que sería solo para ella, pero aquello hiso que la peli gris dirigiera su mirada de completo odio hacia ella, aun sin apartarse de su amiga


	5. Chapter 5

-Kotori…. – Repitió una vez más, su voz sonó tranquila y a la vez tan suave, de verdad se alegraba de verla sin tener que esconderse como una acosadora, pero… a pesar de eso, la mirada repleta de odio que aquella chica le lanzaba no podía evitar ponerla incomoda y asustada

Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, no podía moverse, ni siquiera pasaba una palabra por su cabeza, tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla y expresarle lo mucho que la había extrañado en este largo tiempo, pero… Estaba confundida… La reacción que ella tuvo en ese momento, no era la que esperaba ver cuando se reencontraran

-Tu… - Hablo la peli gris, seguía sonando tierna, aún tenía ese tono de voz cálido que Maki recordaba, pero obviamente había algo diferente, ya no se dirigía a ella con la misma dulzura, ahora… Sonaba seca, como si intentara que cada palabra atravesara el corazón de la menor, para producirle cierto daño - ¿Qué quieres?

-Yo… ¿Qué? – Pregunto por primera vez confusa, señalándose a si misma con su dedo índice, se estaba perdiendo…Su cabeza estaba completamente en blanco. Solo se mantuvo quieta, observando como soltaba a Nico, acercándose con pasos lentos hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieres con ella? – Maki miro fijamente sus ojos, aquellos ojos ámbar que en su mente se veían nublados, seguía manteniendo ese brillo especial que los caracterizaba, aunque ahora mismo se vieran molestos. Entreabrió su boca, pero algo le impidió hablar, no sabía que decir con exactitud

-Yo… - Mientras alargaba la última vocal miro de reojo a Nico, quien se encontraba detrás de la chica, miraba expectante la situación, atenta a lo que pasaría para que ella misma lo detuviera, de pronto sus ojos se encontraron, pudo ver como la pelinegra negaba con su cabeza desesperada, cosa que la confundió aún mas - Kotori… Tu… - Fueron las únicas palabras que se cruzaron por su mente, no entendía… La chica por la que vino a esta preparatoria… Que estaba esperando ver hace tanto tiempo, estaba tan cerca de ella…Pero a la vez la sentía tan lejos…

Kotori reacciono dando pasos ahora más rápidos, pero de repente Nico agarro su muñeca, deteniéndola completamente de lo que sea que llegara a hacer

-Kotori-chan… Ella… - La peli gris tranquilizo su rostro volteando ahora con una expresión confusa – No… Estaba haciendo nada malo…

-¿Nada malo…? ¿Nico-chan estas bromeando? – Nuevamente su voz sonó desesperada, señalando con su dedo a Maki – Ella es una de las personas que te hiso la vida imposible desde que llegaste a esta preparatoria, una de las razones por las que tienes marcas en todo el cuerpo… ¿Y la dejas estar cerca de ti como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Ella… se arrepintió… - Susurro desviando su mirada, la peli gris rio irónica mientras mordía su labio inferior

\- Te volviste loca… - Dijo despacio llevando su mirada al suelo, sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, no por la lastima o la tristeza… Si no por enojo y frustración

Nico miro a la pelirroja, quien rápidamente le devolvió su mirada, la mayor asintió varias veces más, como si estuviera invitándola a hablar, Maki con dificultad entendió aquello, tragando saliva con fuerza

-Kotori… Yo… - La peli gris levanto su cabeza, mirándola seriamente…Muy seria para la comodidad de la pelirroja, quien rápidamente cerro su boca alarmada por aquella repentina acción

-¡No, tu no hables! – Maki se mantuvo expectante a lo que aquella chica decía, devolviéndole la mirada – Tampoco me llames por mi nombre… No tienes derecho a hacer eso… Me das asco… - Esas palabras… Fueron como flechas en el corazón de la pelirroja, mirando hacia abajo mientras retumbaban fuerte en su mente, sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero… aun así sonreía, ella sabía que esto podría pasar… lo sabía, todo era tu culpa…

" _Después de todo… Hice que tú también me odiaras"_

-Kotori-chan… No seas tan cruel con… - Nico dio un tirón en su mano, aunque su voz sonaba tranquila y suave, parecía que la estuviera regañando, Kotori rápidamente se giró, empujando su brazo hacia atrás, para que por fin la soltara

-¿Además la defiendes? Estuve todos estos días preocupándome por ti por nada, para que luego te dejes lavar la cabeza por ellas… - Kotori miraba fijamente el rostro de Nico, con sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir con fuerza, todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente, pudo notar como sus manos temblaban. Nico agacho su cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior, hasta el punto en el que ya dolía

-Estas equivocada… - Susurro con pena, ocasionando que la peli gris lance otra risa, aunque un poco más amarga

-Koto… Minami-san, yo… De verdad me arrepentí… Ya no quiero hacerle daño a Yazawa… - Ella con una sonrisa nada amigable en su rostro, miró fijamente el suelo, la frustración crecía dentro de ella, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando y…Que ella no pueda hacer nada para cambiarlo…

-Para ti es fácil decirlo… Muchas personas también dirían que la pueden ayudar… Pero ellas mismas saben que no lo harían – Pero a pesar de todo continuo hablando, sabía que no lograría nada, después de todo parecía que ellas ya tomaron una decisión, pero…Las palabras simplemente salían de su boca sin que ella lo pensara

-Ese no es mi caso… - Maki la miro con seriedad, aunque ella no podía ver su rostro en ese momento – Sé que tienes tus razones para no creerme… Yazawa también las tenía y aun así está intentando confiar en mí… Déjame demostrar que en verdad puedo ayudarla… - La pelirroja se acercaba aún más a ella, dando leves pasos tímidos, mantenía esa pequeña esperanza de poder hablar normalmente o almenos… Hacerla entender que no era del todo mala

-Yo… De verdad quiero que ella este bien… Pero algo en mí me dice que no confié en ti… Sé que la lastimaras otra vez… Como siempre – Y sin su consentimiento, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas y rebotando en el suelo

-Kotori-chan… - Escucho a su amiga detrás de ella, la peli gris volvió a posar su mirada en ella, Nico la miro con pen al notar sus lágrimas, ella negó varias veces con su cabeza

-Nico-chan… Eres una idiota… - Esas palabras… Sonaron duras… Su voz se escuchaba algo ronca por el nudo en su garganta que la atormentaba, Nico abrió sus ojos como platos al mismo tiempo que entreabría su boca. Kotori sin importarle demasiado la reacción esperada de su amiga, volvió a dirigir su mirada en Maki

-Tu… Puede que hayas hecho que Nico se ponga de tu lado… Pero yo… te seguiré odiando – Maki la miro con seriedad, ella… sonreía, pero tenía más que claro que era una sonrisa vacía… Sin embargo era algo obvio, ella ya lo sabía, pero que lo diga tan… directamente… Le dolía…Dolía mucho

Luego de aproximadamente unos 5 segundos en completo silencio, Kotori les dio la espalda a ambas, para luego sin previo aviso comenzar a correr, sorprendiéndolas un poco, Maki observo rápidamente a Nico, ella mantenía su mirada fija en esa dirección… Con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, esa vista… Hiso que se encendiera algo en la mente de la pelirroja, haciendo que por un estúpido impulso, se echara a correr para poder alcanzarla e intentar aclararle todo nuevamente, pero las manos de Nico agarrando con fuerzas sus ropas la detuvieron

-Déjala… - Dijo en un susurro mirando el suelo, negando varias veces con su cabeza – Luego… Tengo que hablar con ella… a solas…

-Lo siento… esto es mi culpa… - Nico negó nuevamente, Maki intentaba ver directamente los ojos de la mayor, pero se le era imposible ya que su flequillo los tapaba, la pelinegra levanto su brazo limpiando con él sus lagrimas

-Claro que no… No hiciste nada… - Sonrió mirando la dirección en donde Kotori se había marchado – _Me pregunto a donde habrá ido…_

-Pero… Yazawa… Yo tengo que hablar con ella y aclarar todo, solo… - Ella sabía que esto era todo su culpa, así que por un tema de honor ella misma debía arreglarlo, tampoco… podía dejar que la pelinegra cargue con todo eso ella sola…

-¿Déjamelo a mí sí? Ella entenderá… No quiero perderla… - Su voz suave resonó en los oídos de la menor, quien igualmente sonrió con tristeza, mirando también a aquella dirección

-Lo se… Kotori es el tipo de persona que no quisieras perder nunca… - Susurro lo último para ella misma, pero por el gran silencio que había allí, la pelinegra no pudo evitar escucharlo, mirándola confusa

-¿Kotori…? – Maki dirigió su mirada rápidamente a Nico, sonrojándose completamente, tanto que parecía un tomate, mientras negaba con su cabeza y sus manos con desesperación

-Di-digo… ¡Minami-san!...Minami… - Rasco su nuca riendo nerviosa

-Mmm… Está bien…. – El silencio entre ellas inundo la habitación…otra vez, pero aun así la menor ya se había acostumbrado un poco, aunque su nerviosismo no cesaba, de pronto el sonido de un celular retumbo en la sala, Maki miro con curiosidad a Nico, quien sacaba el objeto de su bolsillo, mirando lo que parecía ser un mensaje en él – Creo que debo irme… Ya es demasiado tarde… Mis padres me regañaran

-¿Eh?... S-si también debo irme… - Nico levanto sus hombros, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, dejando atrás a Maki, quien acostumbrada empezó a seguirla a sus espaldas

Se detuvieron en la entrada de su escuela, mirando ambas hacia el cielo, el cual estaba un poco anaranjado, seguramente ya oscurecería pronto… Nico inhalo con fuerza y exhalo, mientras estiraba sus brazos

-Entonces… Nos vemos Yazawa… - Se despidió Maki principalmente, caminando adelantada

-Claro, Nos vemos Maki-chan. – Maki sorprendida se giró al escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de la pelinegra, estaba algo sonrojada, para luego ver el rostro igualmente sonrojado de aquella chica, quien desvió con rapidez su mirada

-¿Qué…? No me mires así… Después de todo deberíamos empezar a llamarnos de esa manera… ¿No…? – La pelinegra sonrió de lado, aun con sus mejillas coloradas

-¿Entonces no hay otra opción verdad? Está bien… Ni-nico-chan – Ella amplio aún más su sonrisa, acercándose lentamente a la menor

-Entonces, vamos… - Nico se adelantó varios pasos, dejando como siempre atrás a Maki, mirándola a su espalda confusa

-¿Vamos?... – Nico se detuvo repentinamente, girando su cabeza

-Claro, note que siempre vamos por la misma dirección… Así que… Puede que no sea tan malo ir juntas… ¿Verdad…? – Otro repetido sonrojo se elevó hacia las mejillas de la menor, a pesar de ser una persona que se avergüenza fácilmente, nunca se había sonrojado tan seguido en su vida…

-S-si… Si no hay otra opción entonces tendré que hacerlo… - Dijo balbuceante, produciendo otra risa en la mayor, mientras comenzaron a caminar una al lado de la otra hacia sus respectivos hogares

.

.

.

.

Aquella chica de cabellera azul se encontraba de pie, mirando detenidamente los títulos de varios libros en las estanterías de la biblioteca, caminaba con sigilo sin apartar su vista de ellos, dando algunos saltitos al pasar, mientras tarareaba una tranquila melodía… Estaba algo cansada y estresada, a pesar de ser una alumna aplicada, las clases lograban agotarla después de todo, así que pensó esconderse por unos minutos allí y leer cualquier libro que llamara su atención, aunque su búsqueda se hacía más difícil de lo que imaginaba

Desde hace unos segundos se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de su idea, era bastante tarde y quizás luego sus padres la regañen por no llegar a casa a tiempo y ni siquiera haber avisado, ella era muy puntual en ese tema, además también se arriesgaba a que en cualquier momento una profesora se diera cuenta de que no se había marchado aun

Suspiro y recargo su cuerpo despacio contra la estantería, el dolor de su cabeza se intensifico mareándola un poco, levanto su brazo tocando su frente con su mano, debería irse… Puede que si duerme un poco el dolor se tranquilice

Camino lentamente hacia la entrada, aun se distraía mirando la gran cantidad de libros que habían en ese lugar al pasar entre los estantes, eso la hacía sentir feliz y reconfortada… De alguna extraña manera. De pronto oyó un sonido, no se escuchaba muy cerca de ella, pero por el gran silencio que había en la habitación lo podía escuchar perfectamente, alertándola de cualquier cosa que podía suceder

Eran pasos… Pasos rápidos que se escuchaban mucho más cerca, como si alguien se estuviera acercándose, hasta que se detuvieron repentinamente… Dio un suspiro de alivio, pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que el sonido de la puerta la hiso incomodarse aún más. Agacho su cuerpo poniéndose de cuclillas, intentando apartar los libros de las estanterías para lograr ver algo, pero obviamente no capto nada

Su respiración empezaba a agitarse y sus manos temblaban un poco… Lo que estaba sintiendo era… ¿Miedo? ¿De verdad?... Bueno en realidad… Nunca la habían castigado y mucho menos por quedarse tarde en el colegio… Estaba algo nerviosa

Se acercó un poco más, intentando visualizar quien había entrado, después de todo, en los minutos en que ella comenzó a pensar, no se escuchaba nada… De repente aquel silencio se rompió, dejándola escuchar algo que no esperaba… Sollozos… Desgarradores sollozos que parecían venir de una chica con su voz…Algo aguda al parecer. Solo una persona apareció en su mente en esos momentos

Trago saliva con fuerza y se puso de pie, acercándose aún más a la entrada, saliendo completamente de su escondite, busco con sus ojos a una persona, pudo ver a aquella chica peli gris a un lado de la puerta, sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, las cuales tapaban su rostro que ella supuso estaba lleno de lagrimas

-Minami-san… - Susurro despacio, aquella chica ni siquiera se movió, quizás no la había escuchado - ¿Qué…? – Al pronunciar aquella segunda palabra, noto como Kotori detuvo sus sollozos

Al no recibir respuesta por varios segundos dio otro suspiro, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, sentándose a su lado con cautelo

-¿Qué ocurrió?... – A decir verdad no se sorprendía… Después de verla tan desesperada en su primer encuentro con ella… Que este llorando ahora por alguna razón le parecía normal… Y eso era horrible…

-Ellas… Ella… - Trato de hablar la peli gris, pero por causa de las lágrimas no podía articular las palabras con fluidez

-¿Ellas?... – Hablo con normalidad, movió un poco su cabeza hacia un lado en forma de duda, hasta recordar lo que anteriormente Kotori le había contado… Así que de eso se trataba… - Minami-san… ¿Qué paso con ella?...

-Sonoda-san… No lo entiendo – Dijo levantando lentamente su rostro de sus brazos, posando sus ojos rojos, llenos de lágrimas, en los orbes color miel de su compañera.

Umi entreabrió su boca sorprendida, para sus ojos la figura del rostro de la peli gris era hermosa, ahora que la veía tan cerca, notaba como su contorno era fino, su pálida piel estaba algo enrojecida, aún más en la parte de sus mejillas, eso la hiso pensar que parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, que al tacto podría romperse. Levanto más su mirada, posándolos en sus ojos, estaban rojos y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de ellos, pero por causa de la humedad en ellos, su color ámbar que los caracterizaba se veía aún más brillante… Pero… La expresión que tenían la incomodo un poco… claramente mostraban tristeza, mezclada con un poco de rabia… Aquello era como pequeñas espinas clavándose en el corazón de Umi, haciéndola sentir como si su corazón se aprisionara

-¿No… entiendes…? – Saliendo de su fantasía, miro aquellos ojos con decisión, aunque en realidad estaba algo nerviosa

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué todo esto dio un giro tan repentino…? ¿Porque ocurrió eso…? - La voz de la peli gris estaba ronca, desvió su mirada hacia sus piernas, mirándolas fijamente

-¿Qué cosa…? – Umi se sentía completamente perdida, parecía que por primera vez en su vida no podía seguir correctamente una conversación

-Nico-chan… Se alió con Nishikino… Una de las chicas que la golpeaban… - La peli azul abrió sus ojos algo sorprendida - ¿Cómo pudo depositar tan rápido su confianza en una persona así…?

-¿Quieres decir que… - Se detuvo a media frase al notar que la peli gris asintió despacio

-Si… confía en ella… Confía en que la protegerá… En que terminara con todo esto… - Su voz se estaba quebrando aún más, como si en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar a cantaros como hace unos minutos – Eso es mentira…

-Esto… - No sabía que decir, las palabras simplemente no querían salir de su boca, solo le había contado un poco de ese tema, no estaba completamente al margen de la situación, si decía algo quizás…Podría arruinarlo, aquello era algo demasiado importante para Kotori al parecer – Ella quizás de verdad pueda ayudarla… Quizás se arrepintió y…

-¡No lo hará Sonoda-san! – Le grito repetidamente, ocasionando un salto en Umi – Nishikino es tan falsa… Algo en mi interior dice que no confié… Sé que la lastimara… ¡No quiero volver a verla lastimada! – Grito una vez más. Le asustaba un poco… No entendía por qué pero… - Esto es tan frustrante… - Se estaba comenzando a desesperar

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... – Hablo secamente, Kotori levanto su mirada entre sorprendida y confundida, posando nuevamente sus ojos en ella… Sus ojos se encontraban… Oscuros… Sombríos… Como si toda luz que alguna vez le perteneció se hubiera ido

-¿Qué quiero…? – Pregunto pasmada por tan repentina actitud de su compañera

-Estas quejándote por que una persona que tú no confías intenta ayudar a tu amiga  
¿Verdad? Ella si confía en ella, y no creo que le haya sido muy fácil tomar esa decisión… - Kotori levanto sus cejas con sorpresa sin dejar de mirarla, notando como su expresión se hacía cada vez más seria

-Pero ella no puede… - Intento fortalecer su pensamiento mientras desviaba nuevamente su mirada

-Pero tu… ¿Qué hiciste por ella?... – Esa pregunta… Hiso que el cuerpo de la peli gris temblara, la miro otra vez, con sus ojos como platos mientras ella… Seguía con su misma expresión, aunque podía notar una pizca de enojo en sus palabras – Nada… No has hecho nada…

-Tú… no lo sabes. – La rabia estaba creciendo en su interior, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué hiso por ella… Nunca pudo entrometerse ya que la pelinegra no la dejaba pero… ¿En realidad era eso?

-Claro que no lo sé, no sé nada de este tema pero… Por lo que observo tú… Siempre la dejaste tirada… - Eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso en la cabeza de la peli gris, haciendo que por impulso se abalance sobre ella, sosteniéndola de sus hombros, pero aun así… Ella no mostraba ni una pizca de sorpresa

-¡Nunca la deje tirada, ella es una de las personas más importantes para mí! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! – Pero… Nada… Aunque le grite lo más fuerte que pudiera, parecía que estaba hablando con un ser inanimado… Y eso la alteraba

-¿Entonces por qué esa vez estabas huyendo? – Kotori relajo su agarre, mirándola con completa sorpresa, aunque aún no la soltaba

-Yo… Ella… Me ordeno que huyera… - Bajo su vista al suelo, sentía que las lágrimas estaban por salir nuevamente solo por el enojo que sentía, cosa que aumento al escuchar una risa burlesca de parte de la chica enfrente de ella – Tu…¿Qué?... – Miro su rostro, encontrándose con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labrios, aunque sus ojos seguían igual de serios

-¿Así que eso es lo que te molesta en realidad? – Kotori nuevamente puso fuerza en su agarre, mirándola desesperada, como si estuviera descargando todo su enojo solo en ese contacto

-¿A qué te refieres?... – Umi amplio aún más su sonrisa, asustando un poco a la peli gris

-En verdad no te interesa que pudiera lastimarla otra vez ¿Verdad? Si no que… Deposito la confianza para que alguien se interpusiera cuando la golpearan, a una persona que antes era una de sus atacantes, a una persona que ni siquiera conoce, a aquella persona que no eres tú… Nishikino-san logro algo que tú nunca lograrías, en tan poco tiempo… - Kotori finalmente perdió la fuerza en sus brazos, dejándolos caer, quedando simplemente de rodillas enfrente de Umi mientras miraba el suelo

-Estoy… Siendo egoísta ¿Verdad? – Noto como nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, chocando en el suelo

-Lo eres… Y mucho – Dijo secamente Umi, con un poco de tono orgulloso en su voz

-Lo siento mucho… Siento ser así de desagradable… - Kotori golpeo su cabeza en el pecho de Umi, ocasionando que abra sus ojos y boca con sorpresa, sonrojándose ferozmente

-No es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar… - Dijo acariciando lentamente su cabeza, por alguna razón sentía un gran confort al sentir su calor. Kotori cerro sus ojos notando como sus lágrimas se detuvieron completamente, llevo sus brazos hacia la espalda de Umi abrazándola, sintiendo su agradable calidez

 _-Quizás la idiota me lo agradezca_ – Pensó con unas sonrisa en sus labios, mientras correspondía su abrazo, acaricio su espalda con ternura

-¿Cómo crees que debo ayudarla…? No se… No sé qué hacer para poder lograr que ella sea feliz… - Esas palabras… Por alguna razón que hasta ella desconocía hicieron que su corazón de un vuelco, dolía un poco… No lo entendía… ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraña al estar con aquella chica?

-Mm… ¿Las podríamos matar? – Dijo en tono de burla, ocasionando que la peli gris suelte una risa, eso era como música para sus oídos, como… una linda melodía, siempre pensó que la voz de esa chica era demasiado agradable y dulce, aun así cuando gritaba

-Eres graciosa Umi-chan… - De pronto Kotori sintió como el cuerpo de la peli azul dio un brinco, pero lo dejo pasar, quizás era normal en ella… Aunque comenzó a preocuparse cuando paso un poco más de un minuto y ella seguía sin responderle. Levanto lentamente su rostro intentando separarse del abrazo, aunque al parecer era la única que aun la seguía abrazando - ¿Umi-chan?

-Mi-mi-minami-san… - Susurro alterada, Kotori la miro confundida, ella tenía su rostro completamente rojo, parecía un tomate… La peli gris casi deja salir una carcajada al pensarlo – Y-yo… ¿Qué…? – Kotori aún seguía con una gran duda, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado

-Umi-chan… ¿Pasa algo?... Me estas asustando… - Umi levanto sus manos hacia su rostro tocándolo lentamente, estaba súper caliente…

-L-lo siento yo… ¿Fui muy dura contigo verdad? No debí decirte aquello… Además te abrace y… ¿Umi-chan…? ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – La peli gris la miro levantando una ceja, no entendía los repentinos cambios de humor de la peli azul, aunque se veía divertida hablando rápidamente, casi no se le entendía nada, sabía que estaba nerviosa… Busco con sus ojos las manos de la chica, las cuales se encontraban pegados a sus mejillas, Kotori suspiro y las agarro entre sus manos

-Tranquila… Respira hondo y exhala… - Umi un poco confundida hiso lo que le ordeno, logrando tranquilizarse un poco. Pero la mirada fija que le daba la peli gris la ponía algo incomoda

-¿Pa-pasa algo…? - Susurro tímidamente desviando su mirada, ella asintió varias veces

-¿Por qué tienes cambios de ánimo tan repentinos? En un momento estas seria y luego… ¿Avergonzada? – Eso hiso sonrojar nuevamente a la peli azul, quien soltando un suspiro se sentó cómodamente, cerrando sus ojos, aun sin soltar las manos de Kotori

-Algunos dicen que es como una "Segunda personalidad" – Sonrió de lado, mirando fijamente el agarre de sus manos– Sé que es raro… Lo siento… - Kotori negó varias veces con su cabeza

-No es raro, yo creo que es interesante – Y allí estaba otra vez, esa dulce sonrisa de la peli gris, la hacía sentir como si su conversación de hace unos minutos nunca hubiera existido, esa chica… Era increíble

-¿Interesante? Claro que no… No digas esas cosas Minami-san… - Susurraba tranquila la peli azul, sorprendiéndose un poco al notar como la peli gris acariciaba la palma de su mano con su dedo pulgar

-Yo lo veo así – Miro nuevamente su rostro sonriente, el cual luego cambio a una expresión seria, parecía que haría un berrinche – Y… ¿Minami-san? Creí que ya habíamos dejado eso de lado – Dijo soltando sus manos, eso… La hacía sentir extraña… como si un calor necesario se le haya ido. Miro con pena a la peli gris, quien estaba de brazos cruzados mirándola

-E-entonces… ¿Kotori-chan…? – La peli gris la miro fijamente con una sonrisa

-¿Si? Umi-chan – Y nuevamente la peli azul sintió como un agradable calor subía hacia sus mejillas, poniendo su corazón a bombear con fuerza. De pronto noto como Kotori se puso de pie y extendió una de sus manos hacia ella

-Tenemos que irnos, nos regañaran… - Umi miro su mano por unos segundos, hasta decidirse a tomarla

-S-si… Claro… - Luego de sonreírse mutuamente, se dirigieron hacia la salida de la biblioteca y caminaron juntas hacia la entrada de su escuela, intentando que nadie de los profesores la viera, aunque… Eso no era lo que le incomodaba principalmente a la peli gris

.

.

.

.

Maki caminaba lentamente por aquellas solitarias calles, ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que no había demasiadas personas circulando por allí, se había separado hace unos minutos de Nico, para que cada una de ellas tome su camino, prometiendo que se verían al otro día en su escuela

Pero, aunque evitara pensarlo, otra persona inundaba su mente en ese momento, y la causante de eso era obviamente Kotori. Maki respiro hondo poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, mientras apartaba con su pie varias piedras que se interponían en su camino

Sacudió su cabeza y continúo caminando. Luego de varios minutos llego hasta su tan reconocido vecindario, en donde se encontraban hogares demasiado "Lujosos" como los llamaban normalmente. Suspiro y se detuvo enfrente de lo que parecía ser una mansión, mirando detenidamente la gran reja que le impedía continuar con su paso, se dirigió hacia un pequeño botón que se encontraba a un lado de ella, presionándolo

-Mansión Nishikino ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – Se hiso presente la voz de un señor mayor del otro lado

-Tanaka-san, soy Maki ¿Podría abrirme? – El hombre dio un sonido de aprobación y acto seguido las rejas comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud, dándole paso para entrar

Abrió su puerta con desgano, como era de costumbre, observando el interior de aquel gran lugar, que como siempre, se encontraba vacío

-Buenos días Nishikino-san – Escucho nuevamente su voz, dirigió su mirada hacia aquel hombre canoso a su lado quien le sonreía, Maki simplemente asintió con su cabeza para luego caminar hacia la gran escalera a unos pasos de ella, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su cuarto

Se detuvo enfrente de su puerta, dejando escapar una gran bocanada de aire, mientras posaba su frente en la fría madera. Estaba cansada, la situación que vivió hoy la mantuvo demasiado nerviosa de principio a fin, sentía que su cabeza explotaría

Abrió lentamente la puerta, dejando a la vista un muy ordenado cuarto, aunque en varias esquinas podían apreciarse varias partituras rotas o simplemente tiradas, al igual que varios libros. Sin darle demasiada importancia a aquello, arrojo su bolso al suelo dirigiéndose rápidamente a su cama, arrojándose en ella boca abajo

Estos últimos días habían sido demasiado para ella, cosas tan pequeñas la llegaban a fatigar demasiado, lo peor es que apenas era el principio de su agobia. Aún tenía que pensar en cómo enfrentar a Hitomi, puede que estos días aun no le dio mucha atención a Nico, pero tarde o temprano la volverá a atormentar, y con eso, ella también se llevaría de lo suyo, suspiro tapando su rostro con su almohada, también el asunto de Kotori la tenía algo intranquila, a decir verdad… No entendía nada de ese tema

Fatigada pero con una expresión decidida se reincorporo lentamente en su cama, quedando sentada en ella

-Algo… debe haber… algo que pruebe que de verdad conozco a Kotori… - Se levantó de su cama poniéndose de pie, y arrastras comenzó a caminar hacia un pequeño estante en una esquina de su cuarto

Debajo de él se encontraban varias cajas muy bien ordenadas, se puso de rodillas en el suelo sacando esas cajas poco a poco, abriendo una lentamente, miro el interior de ella, todo parecía tener polvo, pero se podían apreciar varios papeles y objetos que tenía guardados desde hace años, tanto que ya ni recordaba que eran

-¿No me recuerda…? No… Eso no puede ser posible, no puede ser que se haya olvidado de mi tan pronto… De mi nombre… De mi apariencia… ¿Entonces porque? ¿Por qué no se sorprendió ni un poco cuando me vio?... ¿Por qué…sus ojos no reflejaban ni una pista de nostalgia?... – Esas y muchas preguntas más giraban en su cabeza desde hace un tiempo… De verdad no entendía nada de lo que pasaba… Y eso la frustraba… La frustraba demasiado no poder contactarse con ella de ninguna forma

Metió sus dos manos rebuscando en aquella caja… Algo… Algo tenía que probar que se conocían… Luego de varios segundos buscando y no encontrar nada necesario, estaba cerca de rendirse, hasta que encontró una vieja foto, el papel estaba desgastado y amarillento, supuso que era de hace varios años, en ella se encontraban Kotori y Maki de pequeñas, la peli gris abrazaba a la pelirroja a pesar de que ella tenía una expresión molesta, aunque un pequeño rubor resaltaba en sus mejillas

Maki sonrió mientras la mirada detenidamente, no recordaba casi nada de aquel entonces.. ¿Qué había pasado para que aquella chica cambie tanto?

-Creció… supongo… - Dijo soltando una risa amarga – O… Simplemente me borro completamente de su vida… - Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, supuso que en realidad no habían cambiado… Almenos Kotori no… Seguía teniendo la misma apariencia de niña dulce que tanto la caracterizaba

Dejo a un lado la caja, guardándola nuevamente en su lugar, se levantó lentamente del suelo poniéndose de pie y aun con la foto en la mano se dirigió hacia su cama, acostándose en ella

-Quizás… deba armarme de valor y preguntarle… - Puso una cara seria – Aunque ahora ni siquiera quería verme…

.

.

.

.

Los densos rayos de sol la estaban sofocando, golpeaban en su espalda violentamente, no podía creer que aun con esta temperatura debía ir a clase… Suspiro cansada y camino rápidamente. Podía haber faltado si así lo deseaba pero… Después de todo era bastante aplicada en sus estudios, no podía dejarlos de lado solo por una simple temperatura elevada ¿Verdad?... Ah… Ella sabía que ese no era el verdadero problema, debía encontrar a Nico… Hace unos días, por suerte, Hitomi no se interesó en ella, pero eso no evitaba que hoy si la tenga en su mira

Suspiro por segunda vez, no debía arrepentirse de hacer esto, se lo prometió después de todo… Debía cuidar su reputación. Miro de lejos su preparatoria, desde un tiempo algo la incomodaba… Tenía un mal presentimiento… A decir verdad no creía en esas cosas pero… No podía evitar sentirse así, solo esperaba que nada malo pase, no tenía muchas ganas de meterse en otro embrollo

Camino hacia la entrada desganada, sin prestarles demasiada atención a las demás estudiantes que la miraban curiosas, estaba acostumbrada a esos estúpidos tratos

Entro por la gran entrada y rápidamente elevo su mirada, intentando visualizar a la pelinegra, pero obviamente era demasiado complicado, aún más por las numerosas estudiantes pasando por allí. Intento caminar con dificultad entre las alumnas, mirando todo el tiempo hacia arriba, rogando que una chica con coletas se cruzara en su vista

-Esta idiota… ¿Dónde se abra metido? – Se detuvo en una pequeña esquina, dejando a las demás chicas pasar, saco su celular de su bolsillo y miro la hora – Ella llega siempre a esta hora… ¿Dónde está?... – Susurro para ella misma

Levanto nuevamente su mirada, buscando desesperada a aquella chica, y al mismo tiempo intentaba no llamar demasiado la atención, no sería bueno que Hitomi apareciera de repente y la viera. De pronto la encontró, entraba por la puerta con su rostro bajo y su flequillo tapando gran parte de sus ojos

La pelirroja suspiro mientras la esperaba paciente apoyando su cuerpo en una pared, no pensaba volver a ir entre aquella multitud, no estaba tan loca, así que solo espero que la pelinegra levantara su rostro y la viera…Pero… Nada, estaba cerca de pasar a su lado y ni siquiera se percataba de que ella estaba allí

Maki mordió su labio inferior y movió su cabeza observando que ya no pasaban demasiadas estudiantes por allí, con un movimiento rápido, agarro la muñeca de la mayor, quien en ese momento pasaba a su lado distraída, ella lanzo un pequeño grito, el cual fue ahogado pos las manos de la pelirroja posándose en su boca, mientras aun sosteniendo sus muñecas, la apegaba a su cuerpo

-No te muevas – Susurro secamente Maki, adentrándose un poco más en lo que parecía ser una pequeña apertura en la pared, en la cual entraban perfectamente ellas dos. Nico giro como pudo su rostro atemorizada, mirando a Maki fijamente, ella noto esa expresión y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla – No te hare nada idiota… Solo no grites. – La pelinegra asintió con su cabeza, mientras la pelirroja lentamente apartaba las manos de su boca

-¡¿Qu-que haces?! – Susurro alterado, Maki puso su dedo índice en su boca para indicarle que guardara silencio

-Solo sígueme – Tomo una de las manos ajenas, aprisionándola con fuerza. Nico lanzo un pequeño grito, al sentir el agradable calor de Maki en sus manos, seguramente ya estaba sonrojada…

La pelirroja miro de reojo el pasillo, notando que solo habían pocas estudiantes, quienes si siquiera prestaban atención a su alrededor. Suspiro aliviada y poso nuevamente su mirada en Nico, quien intentaba soltar su mano tirando de ella, con una expresión entre el miedo y la confusión

-Dije que te calmes, no te hare nada – Nico desvió su mirada asintiendo desconfiada, Maki salió rápidamente de aquella abertura y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, arrastrando a Nico

-¿A dónde me llevas?– Pregunto nerviosa, notando que repentinamente, Maki comenzó a subir varias escaleras

-Ya verás – Nico levanto una ceja irónica

-No pierdes nada diciéndomelo ahora – Al no escuchar respuesta por un par de segundos, suspiro y continuo corriendo

-Y… Aquí es – Dijo finalmente, soltando su mano, Nico miro hacia su frente, siguiendo la dirección que Maki señalaba, con su dedo índice, con sus ojos, allí estaban… ¿Las escaleras?

-¿Qué? – Miro con duda a la menor, quien suspiro agotada mientras bajaba su mano, cruzando sus brazos

-¿No captas nada? – Pregunto levantando una ceja, Nico negó varias veces con su cabeza, provocando que suelte otro suspiro – Son las escaleras que te llevan a la azotea – Dijo seriamente, Nico la miro con ironía, eso no la sacaba para nada de su duda

-Si... ¿Y? – Preguntaba alargando la "Y"

-¿Y? Aquí te esconderás – Nico la miro con sus ojos como platos, agachando un poco su cabeza haciendo notoria su sorpresa, miro las escaleras nuevamente, para luego mirar a Maki repetidas veces

-¿Esconder? ¿Maki-chan que bicho te pico? – Maki sentía como una vena aparecía en su frente, ya se estaba impacientando un poco… Pero… Tranquila… No es un buen momento para explotar. Tosió un par de veces y cerro sus ojos

-En la entrada tienes miedo de que Hitomi te encuentre ¿Verdad? – Nico asintió con pena – Entonces si vienes aquí nunca podrá encontrarte

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? – Pregunto muy desconfiada, cruzando sus brazos también

-¿Ves que las demás alumnas vienen por aquí? Estaremos solas, y… No creo que Hitomi circule por estos lugares – La pelirroja poso una de sus manos en su mentón, como si estuviera pensando. Espera… Dijo ¿Estaremos solas?

-¿Estaremos? – Pregunto ladeando su cabeza, Maki la miro confusa y asintió

-Claro que sí, yo vendré contigo – Aquellas palabras logrando que los colores suban a las mejillas de la pelinegra por segunda vez en el día, quien sorprendida notaba como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron

-¿Po-por qué…? – Pregunto con timidez, Maki suspiro.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Es obvio… a decir verdad no tengo ni idea si Hitomi viene por estos lugares algunas veces… - Nico levanto una ceja – Lo-lo que quiero decir es que… Si alguna vez se da cuenta que estas aquí, vendrá a golpearte y yo estaré contigo para evitarlo

-N-no… Tienes que hacer eso – Dijo la pelinegra, intentando ocultar su sonrojo desviando su mirada

-Si no quieres no lo hare – Hablo secamente la pelirroja

-No dije eso… - Nico agacho su mirada, elevando la curiosidad en Maki

-¿Entonces? – Luego de unos minutos escucho como Nico suspiro

-Solo… Me siento mal al saber qué haces todo esto por mí… Es una idiotez lo sé pero… No puedo evitarlo supongo… - Dijo levantando su mirada lentamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su amplia sonrisa le hacían sentir una extraña calidez a la pelirroja, quien desvió su rostro al notar que también estaba comenzando a sonrojarse

-So-solo lo hago porque de todas formas te lo debo, n-no… malinterpretes las cosas – Nico dejo escapar una tierna risa, ocasionando que la pelirroja inflando sus mejillas

-No lo malinterprete, tranquila -Dijo sonriéndole. De pronto escucharon el sonido del timbre, interrumpiéndolas

-Co-como sea… ¿Te gusta la idea? – Nico miro con duda las escaleras

-Claro, después de todo tu lo pensaste con una buena intención, no podría negarme - Maki asintió con pena, aun sin mirarla

-E-está bien… Mejor regresemos a nuestras aulas – La pelinegra asintió, girando su cuerpo para irse en dirección contraria, pero de pronto sintió un pequeño tirón en su muñeca – E-espera… Intenta no encontrarte a Hitomi en el camino ¿Si? – Nico miro hacia atrás, encontrándose a una vergonzosa pelirroja, quien aún no la miraba

-¿Maki-chan se preocupa por mí? – Dijo en un tono pícaro, Maki suspiro mientras asentía

-Sí, si lo hago, ya vete – Nico asintió alejándose de ella lentamente sin despedirse. Maki miro como su pequeño cuerpo se alejaba, mientras soltaba un último suspiro, camino en dirección contraria hacia su clase

.

.

.

.

Nuevamente sonó la campana, dando inicio al tan esperado receso de las estudiantes, Maki suspiro mientras se levantaba lentamente de su silla y poniéndose de pie intento pasar desapercibida entre sus compañeras, saliendo finalmente de su clase

Pensaba buscar a Nico, pero no tenía ni idea de en donde se metía en los recesos, no pensaba que continuara en su aula, teniendo a Hitomi tan cerca de ella, pero entonces… ¿Dónde? Recordaba aquellas veces en donde Anju y Erena la llevaban a rastras hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, en donde ella las esperaba para que… La golpearan… Pero nunca la había visto si no fuera por eso

Suspiro con cansancio aun caminando por los pasillos, simplemente dando vuelvas en ellos a pasos rápidos, debía encontrar antes que Hitomi si no… Sabía que no pasaría nada bueno…

" _Nishikino Maki, por favor, preséntese en la sala del consejo estudiantil"_

Se escuchó una voz algo grave al otro lado de los altavoces, la pelirroja miro confundida hacia el techo, como si buscara de donde había venido aquella orden. Bajo su mirada, observando su alrededor, notando como las demás chicas murmuraban cosas entre ellas mientras la miraban sin una pisca de cautelo

 _-¿Qué quieren?-_ Pregunto molesta en sus adentros, ignorando completamente a las estudiantes. Comenzó a caminar hacia aquella sala, aunque la sensación de ser observada no se detenía, intento mantener una actitud despreocupada, pero se ella misma sabía que estaba algo nerviosa

Continuo su camino, formando en su mente incontables preguntas para definir el porqué de su llamada a aquel lugar. Pero… Sabía que le hablarían completamente del asunto de Nico, no podía haber otro motivo… Quizás la idiota de Hitomi había dicho algo

Se detuvo enfrente de una puerta de madera, con un letrero en el medio que tenía escrito "Consejo Estudiantil" en él, suspiro y luego de varios segundos que necesitaba para "Prepararse" se decidió a tocar la puerta

-Pase. – Escucho una seca voz del otro lado, rápidamente agarro el pomo y lo giro, abriendo con lentitud la puerta, pero… Algo extraño pasaba en aquel lugar, al estar completamente dentro pudo percatarse de que estaba a oscuras, con una pequeña vela encendida en el centro de un escritorio

-Veo que ya llegaste – Decía una aguda voz a sus espaldas, haciendo pasar un repentino escalofrío en la espalda de la pelirroja, quien dio un grito ahogado girándose completamente sorprendida, para… no encontrar a nadie allí – Sabia que tú eras el demonio que estaba buscando – Nuevamente se giró con rapidez, encontrándose a una chica alta justo enfrente de ella, tenía su cabello amarrado en dos coletas bajas, eso era lo único que pudo diferenciar

-¿Quién…? – Pronuncio con duda, levantando una de sus cejas, no entendía nada de lo que le decía.

-La pregunta es… ¿Eres tu quien realmente lo hizo? – Maki ladeo la cabeza, sin sacar su expresión de confusión, miró fijamente la silueta enfrente de ella, quien lanzo un suspiro mientras cruzaba sus brazos - Bueno, sea como sea, llegaste en el momento perfecto – Dijo con voz cantarina juntando sus manos dando un sonoro aplauso, para acto seguido moverse de un lado a otro dando pequeños saltitos

-¿Po-Porque me llamaron aquí? – Pregunto por primera vez algo coherente la pelirroja, quien a pesar de intentar verse normal, su voz sonó temblorosa. Luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras, oyó una pequeña risa de parte de aquella chica

-Así que te atreves a hablar ¿Eh? – Maki solamente siguió con sus ojos su figura, mientras ella caminaba de la misma manera alrededor de ella – Después de todo tu corazón fue carcomido por la oscuridad

-Yo…No entiendo lo que dices… - Pronuncio aún más nerviosa, se sentía confundida e incómoda pero… ¿Por qué la simple presencia de una persona que ni siquiera conocía la podía inquietar tanto?

-Pero ¿Sabes? Esa rebeldía no te llevara a nada bueno, si no tienes un corazón fuerte y sincero, cualquier persona en algún momento se acercara y… - Deteniéndose por completo justo enfrente de ella, dando un rápido movimiento se acercó, sorprendiendo un poco a la menor quien dio un paso hacia atrás, notando como ella ponía sus dedos en su frente, formando con ellos la figura de una pistola - ¡Pum! Te atacara cuando menos te lo esperes

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No lo entiendo – Miro fijamente los ojos de aquella chica, a pesar de no notar ningún color en ellos, por su simple expresión pudo determinar que estaba sonriendo. Puso sus manos en sus hombros, apartándola un poco de su cuerpo

-Lo sé. Por eso yo, la gran sacerdotisa Tojo Nozomi, le pediré a todos los dioses y seres mágicos de este mundo, que aparten todo lo malo de tu ser – Ella levanto una de sus manos, señalándose a sí misma, para luego acercarse aún más a su cara, tanto que podía sentir la respiración rozado su nariz… Pero… ¿Por qué no la detenía? Quizás porque estaba inmovilizada o… Solo quería averiguar hasta qué punto podía llegar

-Ya Nozomi, deja de jugar – Escucho otra voz en la habitación, una más grave, de repente las luces se encendieron, dejando ver a la pelirroja una habitación blanca, dirigió su vista a la chica enfrente de ella, sus ojos tenían un brillante color turquesa, tanto que parecían unas hermosas esmeraldas, pero su expresión era… ¿Decaída? Y también algo decepcionada

-Elicchi arruinaste la diversión – Formo un puchero en sus labios mientras alargaba la última silaba

-No la hemos llamado para que le digas idioteces, ¿Podrías ser seria? – La chica lentamente se apartaba de ella, manteniendo su misma expresión, dejando a la pelirroja completamente sorprendida y… ¿Sonrojada? Que le estaba pasando… Lanzo un suspiro de alivio mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho, aferrándose a sus ropas… Su corazón estaba acelerado… ¿Qué pasa…?

Ignorando aquello dirigió su vista hacia el escritorio, detrás de él se encontraba una chica rubia sentada en una silla, mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano, la cual descansaba en el escritorio

-Elicchi, si sigues frunciendo el ceño te saldrán arrugas - La extraña chica se acercó a ella, poniéndose justo detrás, su acompañante soltó un suspiro y me miro, ignorándola por completo

-Tu… - Maki miro sus ojos fijamente, quienes demostraban una inmensa frialdad, aún más que los suyos propios – Acércate – Al notar que tenía su completa atención le hiso otra orden, a la que Maki obedeció sin reclamos, se acercó quedando justo al frente de ella

-Bien… ¿Qué necesitan? – Pregunto mirando fijamente a la rubia, quien se reincorporo en su silla entrelazando ambas manos sobre el escritorio

-Nishikino-san… Por lo que sé eres una chica bastante aplicada, por tus notas podrías ser la mejor de su clase – Maki levanto una ceja confusa

-¿Me hablara de mis estudios? – La rubia la miro fijamente, como si intentara que esos fríos ojos azules la incomodaran, y valla que lo estaba logrando

-Claro que no. Digamos que…La escuela está teniendo varios problemas en estos momentos, muchos alborotos por aquí y por allá, ocasionado por las estudiantes, nosotras no tenemos mucha idea de eso pero… Por lo que nos han contado hemos sacado varias hipótesis – La rubia noto como la mirada de Maki se hacía más confusa al fruncir su ceño, suspiro y volvió a hablar - ¿Quiere ir al grano Nishikino-san? – Maki se dio un golpe mental, hubiera preferido no decir aquello, así que sin más alternativa asintió poniendo a la chica aún más seria – Bien… Quiero hablarte sobre Yazawa Nico – La pelirroja abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, haciendo que la rubia sonría – Veo que la conoces ¿Verdad?

-S-si… - ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa? Después de todo lo esperaba, no había otra cosa de que querría hablar, pero… ¿A que quería llegar diciéndole eso?

-Hace algunos días hemos visto a Yazawa-san con un moretón muy visible en uno de sus ojos – Maki agacho su mirada al suelo, mordiendo su labio inferior, ya tenía una idea de lo que querían decirle, y no le agradaba demasiado – Supongo que sabes de eso…

-Si… Pero… ¿Qué con eso? – Y otra vez se golpeó mentalmente, sabía que si estaba así de nerviosa no la llevaría a nada bueno, solo se delataría aún más. Suspiro y miro los ojos de la rubia, quienes ahora tenían una expresión más sombría

-Déjame terminar, dos estudiantes nos han comunicado que la vieron recibiendo malos tratos en los pasillos de Kisaki Hitomi y de ti – Maki trago saliva, sin una salida, solo asintió dejándola continuar – Hemos llamado a Kisaki-san antes de ti y le platicamos sobre esto, pero ella dijo que no tiene la culpa y que la causante de todo eso… Eres tú…

Maki abrió sus ojos como platos, abriendo su boca haciendo notable su sorpresa, la miro con una mezcla de irritación y asombro, pero… ella seguía con su misma expresión. Cerró sus puños con fuerza mientras agachaba su cabeza, sabía que esa maldita había hecho eso… Pero… Nunca se esperó que atacara tan rápido… y mintiendo

-Cla-claro que no… Yo no hice nada – Dijo mirando el suelo, su voz sonó dura y a la vez seca, sentía su cuerpo arder a causa de la gran molestia que la inundaba, tenía ganas de salir de allí y matar a puñetazos a Hitomi por meterla en este embrollo… Aunque la pelirroja admitía que tenía un poco de culpa… Pero ella intento librarse a pesar de ser la mayor causante de eso

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién es la culpable? - Maki la miro nuevamente por unos segundos, para después volver a observar el suelo… ¿Qué se supone que diría? Sea lo que sea sabía que no le creerían… Pero debería actuar rápido para que no lo malinterpreten aún mas

-Es… Solo Hitomi – Noto como la rubia levanto una ceja sin cambiar su expresión malhumorada

-¿Kisaki-san?... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? – La pelirroja miro a Nozomi, quien estaba seria al tanto de la situación, luego volvió a mirar a la presidenta del consejo

-Yo… Lo se… - Sus ojos divagaban mirando cada centímetro de aquella habitación… Algo se le tenía que ocurrir para lograr que le crean… Pero… ¿Qué?... - ¿Por qué no llaman a Yazawa? Ella puede decírselo – Ella levanto una ceja pensativa, para luego soltar un suspiro

-Creo que será lo mejor ahora – Miro hacia atrás, haciendo que sus ojos chocaran con los de Nozomi, quien asintió con una sonrisa, luego acerco su rostro a un pequeño micrófono que se encontraba sobre el escritorio – Yazawa Nico, por favor, preséntese en la sala del consejo estudiantil.

.

.

.

.

" _Yazawa Nico, por favor, preséntese en la sala del consejo estudiantil"_

-¿Eh…? – Se sorprendió la pelinegra al escuchar su nombre en los altavoces de la escuela, ella sabía qué hace unos cuantos minutos habían llamado a Maki a aquella sala… - Maki-chan… ¿Qué hiciste?...

Agacho su cabeza y camino despacio hacia aquella sala, por suerte no estaba tan lejos y en los pasillos no habían demasiadas personas, y tampoco se había cruzado con Hitomi en todo el día… Estaba bien… Supongo… aunque le preocupaba no saber de ella por varios días… Por alguna razón no podía dejarla tranquila

Se detuvo enfrente de la gran puerta de madera, observándola por varios segundos…Tenía miedo… Miedo de lo que podría pasar allí dentro… Pero eso no evitaba que tuviera que enfrentarlo, no podía simplemente salir corriendo de ese lugar

Levanto su mano tocando varias veces la puerta, hasta escuchar un "Pase" del otro lado, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, aquello la obligaba completamente a entrar. Abrió la puerta poco a poco, asomándose en ella. Miro principalmente la espalda de Maki, para luego entrar completamente

-Gracias por venir Yazawa-san… - Escucho una voz grave que le parecía algo familiar, dirigió su vista a la rubia, no la conocía demasiado pero la había visto un par de veces en los pasillos o en las demás clases de 3ro… Nico pensó que tener a alguien del consejo estudiantil en su misma clase sería algo más fácil…

-S-si… ¿Qué necesitan? – Miro de reojo a Maki, ella la miraba fijamente algo… ¿Incomoda? ¿Por qué se encontraba así?... Sabía que en realidad ese miedo que sentía era un fuerte mal presentimiento

-Queríamos hablarte de un tema – Nico asintió, dejándola proseguir – Las demás estudiantes se quejaron por… Verte recibir malos tratos en los pasillos, ocasionados por Nishikino-san y Kisaki-san – Nico giro su rostro, mirando sorprendida a la pelirroja por unos segundos, ella movió su cabeza a un lado con una expresión seria

-Eso…

-Hace unos minutos llamamos a Kisaki-san aquí, pero… Ella dijo que no era la causante… Solo… Nishikino-san - Nico nuevamente abrió sus ojos como platos, mirando sin ningún tipo de cautelo a Maki, quien seguía con su misma expresión mirándola fijamente - ¿Eso es verdad?

-¡N-no! - Grito la pelinegra, haciendo por fin cambiar la expresión de la rubia a una más sorprendida

-¿No? – Pronuncio confundida

-Nishikino-san… No tiene la culpa… - Dijo Nico en un susurro, mirando el suelo

-Quieres decir que… ¿Kisaki-san es la culpable? – La pelinegra miro su rostro por unos segundos, para luego desviar su mirada indecisa

-Si… - Susurro apenas audible, por fin lo dijo… Dijo toda la verdad…Pero porque ese mal presentimiento no se iba?

-Y no solo ella, Toudou Erena y Yuuki Anju también están metidas en esto – Grito Maki, sorprendiendo nuevamente a la pelinegra quien la miro, sus miradas chocaron nuevamente, la pelirroja pudo percatarse de la mirada aterrada e incómoda de Nico, por lo que le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Están completamente seguras de que eso es así? – Pregunto Eli nuevamente con una mirada… Seria… Muy seria

-S-si… - Pronunciaron ambas algo intranquilas. Notaron como la rubia sonrió de lado, acercándose nuevamente al pequeño micrófono de su escritorio y hablo

-Kisaki Hitomi, Toudou Erena y Yuuki Anju, por favor, preséntense en la sala del consejo estudiantil – Las otras dos chicas miraron con sus ojos como platos a la rubia, para luego mirarse mutuamente, aunque ahora las dos tenían la misma mirada de horror

 _-Esto… Esto no puede ser…_ \- Pensaba nerviosa la pelinegra, mirando hacia todos los lugares de aquella sala, pensando en que podría pasar cuando ellas aparezcan

* * *

 **Yyy… Hasta aquí el capítulo n.n, esta vez no tarde mucho ¿Verdad ;-; ? Solo un poco…**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo esta… "Cosa" xD**

 **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, después de todo soy humana;-;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holi… ;-;. Si sé que me tarde otra vez, pero tuve que enfrentarme a muchos exámenes y no tenía mucho tiempo .**

 **El próximo intentare subirlo más rápido lo prometo T-T**

 **Sin más los dejo con el capitulo**

* * *

Nico bajo su cabeza, escondiéndose, mirando fijamente el suelo, su mente no paraba de crear incontables escenas que reflejaban cada una de las situaciones que podrían llegar a pasar cuando ellas llegaran, estaba desesperada, esos pensamientos estaban comenzando a marearla, tanto que podía sentir como si un martillo diera pequeños golpes en su cabeza, ocasionándole un inmenso dolor. Volteo sus ojos dirigiéndolos a Maki, podía observar como ella mantenía su boca entreabierta, con su mirada perdida en el escritorio de la presidenta

-¿Pasa algo? Esa expresión en su rostro… Parece que vieron un fantasma – Hablo la rubia, llevaba un tono preocupado en su voz, podía notarlo, aunque la sonrisa pícara que portaba la confundía

La pelirroja levanto con lentitud su cabeza, mirando con total irritación el rostro de Eli, nunca la había visto así, su mirada reflejaba un odio total, pero… sin esperarlo, Eli simplemente sonrió al mismo tiempo que elevaba una ceja. Luego desvió su mirada

Esa acción tan presumida de su parte, hacía sentir a la pelirroja como si su sangre hirviera. Se preguntaba ¿A que quería llegar haciendo todo esto? Parecía que lo hacía a su propósito, solo para divertirse un poco

Respecto a su pregunta, Nico solo respondió negando con su cabeza, aun sin apartar la mirada de aquel punto fijo

Los minutos pasaban y ellas permanecían en completo silencio, esperando que las demás chicas se presentaran en aquella sala, Maki podía escuchar el irritante sonido de las manecillas de un reloj, combinado con una tenue melodía que Nozomi tarareaba para romper un poco el hielo, aunque estaba completamente segura de que en aquel lugar no había nada de eso, estaba volviéndose loca. Pero… Había algo más preocupante, la pelinegra ni siquiera se percató del sonido de aquella armonía, solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón resonar con fuerza en su cabeza

De pronto varios pasos se aproximaron, acompañados de algunos murmuros y risas, Maki giro su rostro con rapidez mirando hacia la puerta, esperando. Nico dio un pequeño salto pero aun así no se movió de su lugar, solo apretó con fuerza sus puños, mientras aun experimentaba esos molestos cosquilleos en su estomago

Dos golpes se hicieron escuchar en la hueca madera de la puerta

-Pasen. – Hablo Eli con una voz firme

Y como lo esperaban, la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a 3 chicas, la primera con una expresión confundida, que miraba a su alrededor con cierta sorpresa y admiración, mientras que las dos restantes se mantenían serias. Las miradas de Maki y Hitomi chocaron de repente, aunque ellas dos se estaban buscando hace varios segundos, pero para la sorpresa de la pelirroja, noto como ella sonrió de lado, para volver a desviar su rostro con rapidez, Maki apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, tanto que le dolía, aunque no le importo en lo más mínimo, sabía que algo malo pasaría… Luego de la expresión que Hitomi le entrego no podía pasar nada bueno

-Ayase-san, Tojo-san – Hitomi hiso una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo, la cual fue acompañada por sus dos compañeras - ¿Qué necesitan? – Hablo con esa irritante voz, aquel tono que la hacía sonar de alguna manera más dulce

-Queríamos hablarle de cierto tema – Eli busco los ojos de Nico, pero los desvió al notar que ella no levantaba su cabeza – Sobre lo que les platique hace unos minutos

Hitomi elevo sus dos manos a la altura de su pecho, golpeando las palmas entre sí.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué problema hay con eso? – Maki mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, mientras miraba expectante esa decepcionante escena, odiaba a las personas tan… Falsas… Estaba consciente de que en algún momento de su vida también lo fue pero… Verla mostrando esa actitud tan inocente cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario… La asqueaba

La pelinegra solo se mantenía al margen de la situación, lo prefería así, no tenía ni una pizca de valentía para si quiera levantar un poco su rostro, ya le bastaba con las miradas que Anju y Erena le lanzaban, la hacían sentir incomoda, como si ellas mismas estuvieran gritando que no hablara, estaba acorralada…

-Se podría decir que… - La rubia se detuvo un momento, pensando con exactitud su respuesta, Hitomi asintió permitiéndole volver a hablar

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto Anju confundida, parecía que de verdad no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo

-Nishikino-san ha negado esos comportamientos hacia Yazawa-san, diciendo que ustedes son las culpables de aquello – Dijo de una vez, sin rodeos, mirando seriamente a Hitomi, Maki miro a Eli con su misma expresión seria, con la intención de enfrentar todo lo que se aproximara

-¿Eso es cierto? Pero Nishikino-san esta… mintiendo… - Nishikino… ¿Mintiendo? Mintiendo… Mintiendo… Esa palabra resonó en la mente de la pelirroja, obligando a dirigir una mirada estupefacta hacia Hitomi, quien solo se mantuvo mirando a Eli, como si ni siquiera le importara la presencia de Maki allí

-¡¿Qué?! – Grito Maki, logrando que por fin las demás chicas la miraran con cierta sorpresa - ¡Es obvio que está mintiendo! ¡Yo no hice nada! – Comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia el frente, acercándose lentamente al escritorio de Eli

-Nishikino-san cálmate – Dijo ella con la seriedad que la caracterizaba, aunque notaba algo diferente… Ahora daba algo de miedo… Ella no podía luchar contra eso, así que obediente se detuvo, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Eli suspiro cerrando sus ojos, llevo una de sus manos a su frente, palpándola lentamente, el dolor de su cabeza la estaba atormentando desde que aquellas chicas se hicieron presentes allí, y parecía que se intensificaba – Y… ¿A quién debemos creerle?

Permanecieron en completo silencio por unos segundos, las chicas se miraban entre sí como si estuvieran pensando que decir y a quien echarle la culpa, hasta que nuevamente Hitomi lo rompió

-Ella está mintiendo Ayase-san, ninguna de nosotras le hiso daño alguna vez a Yazawa-san – Hablo con voz tenue, suave y tranquila. Maki la miro con su boca abierta cerrando sus puños con fuerza, estaba desesperándose cada vez más… Debía mantener la mayor fuerza de voluntad que su cuerpo y mente le permitieran, no sería bueno acercarse y romperle la cara en ese preciso momento…

Nico se mantuvo con su cabeza agachada, petrificada, como si ni siquiera estuviera presente en aquella sala… Ella lo sabía…Sabia que mentiría… Esa maldita chica…

-¿Ninguna de ustedes?... Nunca pensé que fueran tan mentirosas – Dijo Maki mirando fijamente el suelo, casi en un susurro. No debía… Tenía que controlarse, de por si su voz sonó más dura de lo normal… Si hacia algún movimiento inoportuno estaría perdida, más de lo que estaba…

-¿Qué quieres decir? Solo nos hechas la culpa a nosotras para librarte – Esta vez hablo Erena con seriedad

-¡Eso es! Nosotras no tenemos nada que ver en todo esto, Nishikino-san ¡Mentirosa!– Dijo Anju mirándola con su ceño fruncido haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Así que… Nishikino-san… ¿Mentiste? – Maki levanto su rostro con rapidez, si ella misma viera la expresión desesperada que estaba poniendo en ese instante… Seguramente se avergonzaría

-¡Cla-claro que no! – Grito

-Ella no tiene prueba de nada, es 1 contra 3, es obvio que miente – Volvió a hablar Hitomi cruzando sus brazos y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando con decepción. Evidentemente estaba en desventaja…Algo… Algo se le debía ocurrir para salir bien parada de aquella situación

-¿Y porque no le preguntan a Yazawa? Ella es la única que puede decir quién es la verdadera culpable – El corazón de Nico dio un brinco repentino al escuchar su nombre en aquella conversación, tanto que su pecho comenzó a darle pequeñas puntadas, levanto su rostro con rapidez, encontrándose con muchos pares de ojos mirándola fijamente, esperando a que dijera algo que definiría todo…

-Es cierto… ¿Yazawa-san, quien es la culpable de todo? – Dijo Eli, Nico la miro nerviosa, delineando con sus ojos la mirada seria de aquella chica, movió sus ojos hacia Nozomi, notando como ella también la mirada expectante… Sabía que estaba perdida…

Diciéndolo con simpleza, no podía decir nada, las palabras no querían salir de su boca… Aunque a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía que decir… Lo más correcto sería gritar con todas sus fuerzas que aquellas malditas chicas estaban mintiendo y que Maki no tenía la culpa de nada pero decir eso sería… Peor…

Estaba un poco agradecida de que apareciera un nudo en su garganta el cual era uno de los factores que no le permitía hablar… Tenía miedo… ¿Qué pasaría si le llevaba la contraía a aquellas chicas? La respuesta era bastante obvia…

-¿Yazawa-san? ¿Pasa algo? – Hablo por primera vez Nozomi, al fin luego de tanto tiempo pudo escuchar una voz preocupada por la desesperada expresión que tenía ella en ese momento

La pelinegra trago con fuerza y negó lentamente con su cabeza, sentía su cuerpo sumamente caliente, al mismo tiempo que las inmensas ganas de llorar estaban comenzando a inundarla, eso era…Aun más patético. Miro de reojo a Hitomi, sorprendiéndose al ver la extensa sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, mientras, al percatarse de que la miraba, comenzó a negar con su cabeza, produciendo un revoltijo en el estómago de Nico

Los minutos pasaban y ellas seguían en silencio, Eli ya estaba impaciente al notar que la pelinegra no daba ningún indicio de vida. Hasta que Hitomi se atrevió a hablar nuevamente

-¿Lo ve? Ella no dice nada porque sabe que tenemos la razón, ella está mintiendo – Nico volvió a abrir sus ojos con sorpresa

Esta vez su principal objetivo fue Maki, quien desganada y con ojos apenados la miro fijamente, cerro sus ojos y negó con su cabeza, como si dijera "si no puedes hacerlo, no lo hagas" Eso no lograba tranquilizarla para nada… Lo había arruinado… Como siempre

-Entonces… Por el hecho de que Nishikino-san no tiene suficientes pruebas para ser la inocente, y por otro lado ustedes tres dijeron que no lo han hecho… Tienen razón… - Hitomi sonrió triunfante al escuchar la respuesta de la rubia. Maki bajo su rostro mordiendo su labio inferior – Pero…

-¿Pero? – Pregunto Hitomi

-Como nosotras tampoco tenemos pruebas visuales de que Nishikino-san la haya agredido, no le daremos un castigo ni nada por el estilo – Eli miro a Maki, quien le devolvió la mirada – Pero te tendremos vigilada Nishikino-san – Luego de unos segundos intentando analizar lo que había dicho asintió lentamente sin decir ni una palabra

-Supongo que es lo más justo… - Dijo seriamente Erena, Anju y Hitomi asintieron dándole la razón

-Sera mejor que se retiren y vuelvan a sus clases, el receso terminara pronto –Finalizo Eli

El trio de chicas fue el primero en asentir, luego de despedirse apropiadamente de ambas presidentas se retiraron de la sala, sin darle importancia a las otras dos chicas presentes allí, quienes esperaron varios segundos inmóviles, como si intentaran notar que de verdad las otras chicas se habían retirado completamente. Maki sin esperar más se acercó rápidamente a Nico, sosteniéndola de su brazo a la vez que acercaba su rostro a su oído

-Vámonos – Le dijo en un susurro, obviamente no recibió respuesta, por lo que no tardo en arrastrarla hacia la puerta, y luego de un seco "adiós" salió del lugar

Por fin al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, la rubia suspiro y movió la pequeña silla giratoria en donde estaba sentada, logrando estar frente a frente a Nozomi. Apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerrando sus ojos volvió a suspirar cansada

-Estuviste bien Elicchi – Pronuncio alegre Nozomi, golpeando suavemente la frente de la rubia con su dedo índice, ella abrió sus ojos, reincorporándose nuevamente en su silla

-Tu sabes que no… - Dijo esbozando una sonrisa, la peli morada rio por lo bajo – Esto será complicado…

-Lo se… - De repente se puso seria, como si estuviera pensando, eso no era algo tan raro para los ojos de Eli, quien estaba acostumbrada a esos repentinos cambios de humor

-¿Otra vez te perdiste? – Nozomi la miro confundida, para luego sonreírle al ver el pequeño puchero en el rostro de la rubia

-Claro que no… Solo… - Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta – Estaba pensando…

.

.

.

.

-M-maki-chan… - Pronuncio la pelinegra, sin embargo ella misma sabía que no iba a ser escuchada por la chica que sostenía con fuerza su mano, desde hace unos cuantos minutos atrás intentaba soltarse, al principio proporcionando un poco de fuerza acompañada de algunos golpes, los cuales obviamente no eran competencia para la pelirroja, y ahora… Cualquiera pensaría que estaba rogando que la suelte

Ya comenzaba a darse por vencida, pensó que lo mejor sería dejarse arrastrar por ella, después de todo no tenía otra opción. Maki… Parecía enojada… No, estaba enojada… Todo era su culpa, si simplemente su cabeza no se hubiera puesto completamente en blanco, esto no pasaría.

-Maki-chan… - Dijo con una voz tímida nuevamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta

Infinidades de cosas recorrían la mente de la menor, su sangre hervía, su corazón latía con una fuerza inexplicable y su cuerpo se sentía sumamente caliente… Odiaba sentirse así… Odiaba sentirse tan inferior, odiaba que una persona tan miserable pudiera sobrepasarla… Su orgullo no lo permitiría

De pronto, y para sorpresa de la pelinegra, se detuvo, Nico miro el frente y como suponía estaban en las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, aquel lugar que probablemente visitaría con más frecuencia, extrañamente estaba tranquila, era una tranquilidad un tanto rara, ya que sabía que esa agradable sensación terminaría pronto

-¿Maki-chan? – Pregunto por milésima vez, asomando su cabeza un poco intentando mirar el rostro de la menor, ella se había detenido repentinamente, y desde que llegaron no decía ninguna palabra, no hacia ningún movimiento, ni siquiera soltaba su mano, algo que realmente la preocupaba, ya que estaba comenzando a apretarla aún más – Me…Estas lastimando… - Dijo con una voz algo quebrada, que para su suerte hiso reaccionar a Maki, haciendo que volteara su rostro con rapidez

-Lo siento… - Susurro cabizbaja, no parecía que fuera su voz la que salía en ese momento… Era demasiado…Dura… Eso comenzaba a asustarla aún más. Maki la soltó, aunque ella no se movió de su lado, solo intentaba descifrar mediante la expresión de su rostro lo que estaba ocurriendo en ella, pero sus ojos estaban tapados por su flequillo, lo que la dificultaba un poco. Aunque, lo que la pelinegra no sabía era que, la mirada tierna y a la vez curiosa que ella le lanzaba estaba comenzando a incomodar a la menor – ¿Q-Que haces? – Pregunto en un susurro, sorprendiendo a Nico, quien se sonrojo con fuerza, apartando rápidamente su mirada

-N-nada… - Pronuncio titubeante, luego de unos segundos en completo silencio, volvió a mirar de reojo a la pelirroja, apartando su mirada nuevamente - ¿Estas bien? – Maki presiono sus dientes con fuerza

-Estoy bien ¿No me ves? No me pasa nada – Dijo con un tono sarcástico, mirándola con su ceño fruncido, ella luego de mirarla con una expresión entre confusa y sorprendida por la repentina actitud de la pelirroja, desvió su mirada apenada – Lo siento, de verdad estoy bien… - Nico asintió, dando por empezado otro silencio incomodo entre ellas

-¿Estas enojada? – Pregunto nuevamente

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? – Cruzo sus brazos apoyándose en una pared, mostrándose indiferente a la situación, era obvio que estaba enojada, tanto que tenía ganas de matar a golpes a alguien pero… Tranquila… Debía estar tranquila, si no asustaría a Nico y eso… No sería muy bueno

-Ya sabes lo que… - Alargo la última vocal y se detuvo antes de terminar, quedándose en completo silencio por varios segundos, como si esperara que Maki entendiera por si misma aquello

-Lo que paso allí – Respondió ella terminando su oración, noto como Nico asintió lentamente – Ya pasó… - No pasó… Aquella furia seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, pero si se mostraba con completa indiferencia, la pelinegra quizás finalmente lo olvidara

-Lo siento… - Susurro, Maki levanto una ceja

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Es mi culpa… - La pelirroja no dijo nada, invitándola con su cabeza a proseguir – Si yo no me hubiera callado… si hubiera dicho lo que pasaba seguramente tu…

-Idiota – Nico dirigió rápidamente sus ojos hacia el rostro de Maki, quien la miraba con su ceño fruncido… De verdad esta chica da miedo cuando se pone seria… - No tienes la culpa de nada

-¡Claro que sí! Solo… Soy una cobarde que ni siquiera tiene la valentía para hablar en momentos importantes – Nuevamente bajo su rostro

-No pudiste hablar, en realidad sabía que no lo podrías hacer, así que no me sorprendió mucho – Rasco ligeramente su nuca, noto como la pelinegra bajo aún más su cabeza apenada.

-Lo siento…

-L-lo que quiero decir es que… - Nico levanto su rostro poco a poco, haciendo que sus ojos hagan conexión con los orbes violetas de la pelirroja, ella pudo notar como el par de ojos ajenos se encontraban húmedos, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento – No tienes la culpa de nada Nico-chan

-Pero… Debes aceptar que si hubiera hablado esto sería diferente – Volvió a insistir, Maki lanzo un suspiro cansada

-Quizás si, o puede que sigamos en la misma posición – Dijo en un tono despreocupado mientras enredaba su dedo índice en su cabello – Ahora solo debemos… Pensar en algo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si me ven mucho tiempo contigo, pensaran que estoy haciendo algo sospechoso, quizás me expulsen y… te dejaran sola con ellas… - Nico mordió su labio, pasando lentamente sus ojos por su alrededor

-Aun no puedo creer que mintieron… - Susurro, en realidad si lo creía, sabía que ellas eran un asco como personas, solo querían librarse de todo esto, era muy fácil para ellas

-Yo si – Pronuncio secamente Maki – Las conozco, desde el momento en que la idiota la llamo sabía que estábamos perdidas – Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, pensando profundamente en las palabras de Maki

-Y… ¿Qué haremos? – Hablo tímida Nico

\- Puede que… Debamos alejarnos un poco… - Noto como la pelinegra giro su rostro mirándola sorprendida por varios segundos, hasta que la aparto nuevamente, apoyando su espalda en la pared

-¿Así que ya me dejaras? – Dijo en broma, aunque no pudo evitar que su voz suena algo dura y apenada, Maki la miro, podía ver un gran puchero formado en sus labios

-Idiota, lo hago por tu bien – Espero unos segundos y volvió a suspirar al no recibir ninguna respuesta

-Mi bien no será que te alejes de mí… - Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, aunque como las dos chicas estaban demasiado cerca, Maki llego a escucharlo perfectamente, sintiendo como con rapidez los colores se subieron a sus mejillas

-To-tonta… ¿Que estás diciendo? – Nico noto como sus mejillas estaban un poco teñidas de rojo, pero solo levanto sus hombros sin importarle – No me alejare completamente de ti…

-¿Solo un poco? – Levanto su rostro repentinamente, quedando solo a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de la pelirroja

 _-¿Por qué… es tan malditamente linda? Quisiera abrazarla…Espera… ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! –_ Pensó Maki para luego darse un golpe mental, no podía permitirse tener estos pensamientos tan… Raros… Teniendo a Nico como protagonista – So…Solo un poco… Almenos para que Ayase-san y Tojo-san no se percaten de esto

-¿De verdad? – Dijo con una voz suave

-Dije que sí, ya basta de inseguridades – Nico rio por lo bajo al notar lo exaltada que estaba la pelirroja, le parecía interesante… Las expresiones de esa chica eran algo divertidas

-Espero que todo salga bien… Que no te pase nada… - Susurro nuevamente ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan preocupada por la pelirroja? Estaba comportándose extraño… Ella no era así. Maki noto aquello, se le hacía extraño ver a la pelinegra tan… sincera…

-No pasara nada, confía en mí. – Solo por impulso levanto su mano, posándola en la cabeza de Nico pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos, enredándolos para luego volver a ponerlos en su lugar – _Es tan suave…_ \- El contacto se hacía agradable para las dos chicas, aunque no tardaron en verlo como algo sumamente raro

-¿Qu-que haces? – Pregunto tímida la pelinegra, su rostro estaba caliente, así que supuso que debería estar toda roja, que Maki la viera así… seria súper vergonzoso

-Solo pensaba que necesitas un poco de cariño – Respondió despreocupada la pelirroja, logrando sonrojar mucho más a la mayor

-Idiota, sueltamente – Dijo con su ceño fruncido, mientras se removía en su lugar para que Maki sacara sus manos de ella, aquello hiso soltar una fuerte carcajada a la menor

-Creí que la malhumorada aquí era yo – Respondió bajando su mano y poniéndolas delante de su cuerpo haciéndose la inocente, mirando con una sonrisa a Nico, quien hiso un puchero apartando su mirada mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-Lo sigues siendo, no te emociones.

.

.

.

.

Pronto llego la mañana en aquel vecindario, cierta chica pensaría que será una mañana en lo posible "tranquila" como las que usualmente tenia pero… en cambio, se encontraba agitada corriendo por las calles repletas de alumnas que se dirigían hacia la misma institución, continuo evitándolas y esquivándolas como podía para no chocarse con alguna de ellas y armas un escándalo. Estaba completamente consiente de que se estaba ganando miles de miradas curiosas por parte de aquellas chicas, que ni siquiera conocían a la persona que corría, pero aun así les parecía interesante su repentina alegría

Mientras intentaba mostrare indiferente a cualquier escena que se podría armar, noto de reojo como, al pasar al lado de una de las chicas, una cabellera anaranjada cruzo por su vista, pero no le dio suma importancia, aunque creía saber perfectamente de quien pertenecía aquel color

Rin miro hacia al frente sorprendida al notar un extraño viento recorrer repentinamente su cuerpo, observo como su senpai de coletas se alejaba de una extrema manera, almenos para ser tan temprano, ya que en este horario muchas de las demás estudiantes parecían muertos vivientes

-¿Yazawa-senpai nya? – Pregunto extrañada en voz baja

-¿Qué le pasara? ¿Sabes algo Rin-chan? – Apareció su amiga detrás de ella, mirando hacia la misma dirección, la mencionada negó con su cabeza

-Es algo extraña nya… - Susurro despacio, mientras al mirar nuevamente a aquella chica que se alejaba, soltó una pequeña risa

-N-no digas eso Rin-chan, ella solo… - Miro hacia su frente, notando como su senpai hacia extrañas poses intentando esquivar por completo a las estudiantes, quienes soltaban pequeños chillidos de sorpresa – Si es rara…

Nico se detuvo por completo al llegar al patio de su escuela, dejo caer su cuerpo sosteniendo sus rodillas mientras respiraba con dificultad, ahora era el momento en donde se arrepentía por nunca asistir a las clases de educación física. Al recuperarse un poco miro hacia la entrada, dio una gran bocanada de aire y luego exhalo

-¡Bien! – Grito levantando su puño, cosa que hiso que las demás estudiantes la miraran nuevamente – ahora solo debo encontrarla… - susurro

En este día se había decidido a hablar con Kotori, no podía permitir que las cosas terminaran así, menos cuando ella misma sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo con Maki a partir de ahora… Aunque… Prefería estar separada de Maki y soportar todo por sí misma, a que Kotori la odie para siempre…

Caminó dando pasos fuertes hacia la entrada, bajo su cabeza nerviosa al notar las miradas curiosas de sus compañeras, eso la hacía avergonzar cada vez más… A quien quería, ella misma sabía que se estaba muriendo por dentro

Miro hacia los lados, intentando encontrar con la mirada a su amiga de cabellera gris, mientras, al mismo tiempo, vigilaba que Hitomi no se encontrar por allí

Tenía pensado buscar a Maki principalmente, pero probablemente no se encuentre aquí hoy, al menos ella no la vería, siempre se escondía en dios sabe dónde, aunque ella misma lo hacía a veces pero… Ese no es el caso

Al notar el pasillo un poco más despejado, pudo observar a una peligris que se alejaba, supuso que ella seria Kotori, ya que su característico moño la delataba, podía reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia. Camino con rapidez hacia ella, tanto que parecía que estaba corriendo

-¡Ko-Kotori-chan! – Grito en voz baja, aun así noto como su amiga se giró lentamente, dirigiendo sus ojos ámbar sobre los rubís ajenos

Ahora era el momento en donde no había que decir o hacer, pedirle perdón… Obviamente para eso había venido pero… ¿Por qué debía pedirle perdón? Después de todo ella no hizo nada… Pe-pero quería reconciliarse con ella ¿No? Debería dejar su orgullo de lado solo por esta vez

-Nico-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pronuncio su nombre con cierto aire… Seco… Con aquel todo de voz que utilizo aquella vez, solo que ahora tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la cual parecía transmitir que todo estaba bien, pero… Las dos sabían que era tan falsa…

-Yo solo… Quiero hablar sobre… Ya sabes… - Dijo titubeante jugando con sus dedos, aun no sabía que palabras usar con exactitud, noto como Kotori bajo su mirada frunciendo sus labios

-Yo…No puedo hablar ahora… Debo ir a mi clase… - Nico abrió sus ojos de repente mientras mordía su labio inferior desesperada

-Pero… - Saco su celular mirando la hora en él – Las clases comienzan en dentro de 10 minutos… Solo necesito uno para aclarar todo… - Kotori desvió su mirada mordiendo su labio

-De igual manera debo hacer cosas… Adiós… - Se despidió con un susurro y hiso una pequeña reverencia, giro su cuerpo y camino con rapidez hacia la dirección contraria

Nico miro el suelo mientras suspiraba, ahora que haría… Esa era su quizás única oportunidad y la dejo ir…

-Tks… - Chasqueo su lengua girándose – Debo encontrar otro momento… Más intimo

Por otro lado Kotori continuaba alejándose rápidamente, con su cabeza agachada y sus puños cerrados con fuerza ¿Por qué se comportó así?

 _-¿Por qué soy así?..._ – Pensó cerrando sus ojos – _Ella solo quiere arreglar todo y yo… simplemente me alejo como una idiota… -_ Suspiro caminando un poco más tranquila – _La próxima vez debo ser yo la que intente hablarle…_ \- Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron completamente al sentir un fuerte jalón en su brazo

-¿Qu-? – Su voz se entrecorto cuando otro brazo posándose en su hombro la impactaron contra unos casilleros, proporcionándole un poco de dolor en su espalda. Abrió sus ojos lentamente para intentar comprobar quien le había hecho eso, estaba asustada ¿Por qué alguien la trataría de tal manera de la nada?

-Idiota. – Escucho una voz dura del otro lado, aunque la mirara aun no podía diferencia completamente su rostro por la oscuridad del lugar, pero esa voz… Ya la había escuchado antes. Sintió la respiración de aquella persona chocando en su rostro, de la misma forma que una encantadora fragancia invadió sus sentidos

-¿Umi-chan? –Pregunto en un susurro, la contraria no respondió, solo ejerció un poco más de fuerza en su hombro, pero no tanto como para lastimarla gravemente - ¿Qué haces…? – Siguió sin responder, al aclarar un poco más la visión, pudo notar como ella mantenía su ceño fruncido, como si estuviera sumamente molesta

-¿Tu qué haces? – Kotori la miro extrañada

-Pues… - Paso sus ojos por el cuerpo de la peli azul, dándole a entender a lo que se refería

-No eso, ¿Por qué te comportaste así? – Pregunto por fin, Kotori desvió su mirada

-No sé a lo que te refieres… - Respondió en un susurro, Umi levanto su ceja irónica

-¿No? – Sostuvo en sus manos el mentón de la peligris con cierta brusquedad, pero aun asi ella no se quejó, obligándola a voltear para ver a la pelinegra caminando con cierta aura deprimida en la dirección contraria – De eso hablo.

Volvieron a su antigua posición, los segundos continuaban pasando y la peligris seguía sin responder a esa pregunta, si decía lo que en realidad había ocurrido Umi seguramente la regañaría y… Daba un poco de miedo en ese estado

-¿Y bien? – Pregunto algo cansada su amiga, ella dio un salto repentino al escuchar nuevamente su dura voz

-Yo… No se… - Respondió despacio. Umi suspiro

-No te hagas la desentendida, sabes muy bien que paso ¿Por qué te estas comportando así? – Ella bajo aún más su cabeza, deseando que la tierra la tragara en ese momento

-Tengo… miedo… - Umi la miro confusa, ¿Miedo? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? La situación no es tan grave como para que sienta aquello

-¿Por qué? Ella se quiere disculpar, eso es obvio, Entonces ¿Por qué tendrías miedo?

-Tú no sabes lo que me dirá… - Dijo mirándola fijamente, con una voz dura, Umi levanto una ceja, sabía que aunque quisiera dar miedo sonaba algo desanimada

-No alcance a escuchar lo que te dijo antes ¿Qué era? – Pregunto intentando poner un tono más suave que el anterior

-Que quería aclarar las cosas… ¿Eso quiere decir que se disculpara? – Umi poso su brazo en los casilleros acorralándola, Kotori la miro algo extrañada, percatándose de la expresión pensativa que tenía su acompañante

-Pensándolo bien… ¿Por qué tendría que disculparse? – Kotori la miro esperando que se explicara – Ella no hiso nada malo, tú fuiste la que se alteró y dijo incoherencia que la hicieron sentir mal, así que tu discúlpate – Dijo recalcando el "Tu"

-Lo se… Pero… No puedo… - Nuevamente Umi la miro con ironía mientras suspiraba cansada cerrando sus ojos

-¿Por qué no?

-Es… Vergonzoso… - Susurro despacio bajando su cabeza, sin embargo Umi llego a entender lo que quiso decir, haciendo que apreté su mandíbula con fuerza. Poso su mano sobre el hombro de la contraria empujándola cada vez mas

-¡¿Eres idiota?! ¿Vergüenza? Eso te tuvo que dar cuando le reclamaste por idioteces – Dijo bruscamente la peli azul, asustando un poco a Kotori, pero aun así ella no se arrepentía de sus palabras, ya que la expresión en su rostro no cambio ni por un segundo, eso le dio a entender a Kotori que Umi había cambiado

-Lo se… Aun así es difícil… Pero no digo que no me disculpare ¿Ya te lo dije no? Lo hare, no te preocupes – Dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo, Umi suspiro apartando su mano de ella y dio un paso hacia atrás rascando su cabeza

-Lo sé, confió en ti, solo no lo arruines como siempre – Dijo volteado su cuerpo

-No lo hare – Escucho la suave voz de la peligris, a veces le costaba saber cómo hacia esa chica para pasar de estar apenada a automáticamente ser radiante y tierna…

De pronto Umi se detuvo, Kotori observo como ella giraba lentamente su cuerpo, mientras parecía que temblaba por los nervios, al girarse completamente pudo notar la expresión aterrorizada que la peli azul tenía en su rostro con sus ojos algo llorosos

-¿¡Umi-chan!? - Ella se acercaba mientras agachaba su cabeza, Kotori estaba comenzando a asustarse hasta que recordó las extrañas actitudes que tenía la peli azul

-Ko… Kotori-chan… - Dejo ver un gran puchero mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer poco a poco por sus mejillas - ¿Te trate mal verdad? ¿Te dolió verdad? ¿Soy un mostro verdad? ¡Lo siento no me odies!

-¿Eh…? No Umi-chan te estas equivocando… - Intentaba explicar la peligris, pero obviamente no era escuchada

-¡Lo siento juro no volver a hacerlo! – Y sin más, giro su cuerpo comenzando a correr con rapidez, dejando a Kotori helada mientras miraba su figura alejándose. Dejo escapar un suspiro cansado para luego levantar su rostro con una sonrisa

-De verdad… Es interesante…

.

.

.

.

Camino despacio hacia su salón, miraba el movimiento de sus pies con tranquilidad, a simple vista se la veía así, calmada, pero en realidad estaba en medio de una gran pelea con su mente, ¿Qué le pasaba? Aunque Nico tuvo que dejar de lado por completo su orgullo y disculparse sin ningún motivo, ella simplemente la ignoro. Suspiro, guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, quizás deba entenderla… Aun parecía estar enojada, era normal que ni siquiera intercambiara una palabra

Nuevamente la silueta de Maki cruzo por su mente, probablemente no la vería hoy, estaba segura de eso, aunque aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de encontrarla. Ninguna estudiante pasaba por los pasillos en eso momento, eso le agradaba en cierta forma, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo insegura

Pero…Pensándolo bien… Hitomi también tendrá que ser discreta a partir de ahora ¿Verdad? Sabe que Ayase está en la mira, no podría atacarla justo enfrente de todas las estudiantes… Almenos ahora tenía a algunas chicas de su lado… Aquellas que advirtieron lo que estaba pasando ¿Quiénes serán?

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado rápidamente, miro hacia el frente notando la puerta de su salón entreabierta. Trago saliva, Hitomi no podría estar allí… Era demasiado temprano… Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa?

Abrió la puerta lentamente, ocultándose detrás de ella, escuchando el molesto rechinido. No había nadie… Claro ni siquiera había tocado el timbre aun, pero ya que estaba allí, no volvería. Suspiro y camino lentamente hacia su escritorio, acomodo sus cosas y se sentó tranquila mientras miraba por la ventana para apaciguar el aburrimiento

 _-Creo que me adelante demasiado_ – Poso su cabeza sobre su mano, su vista se dirigió principalmente hacia el patio de su escuela, algunas estudiantes aun pasaban por allí, seguramente llegarían tarde a sus clases, hasta que algo le llamo la atención, una chica de cabellera roja caminaba con rapidez hacia la entrada, mientras agachaba su cabeza como si se ocultara, rio un poco ante esa escena _– Idiota_

Al pasar el tiempo varias alumnas comenzaban a introducirse al aula, ella no les presto demasiada atención, simplemente se mostró indiferente como siempre lo hacía, hasta que la case se completó. Ahora tocaba literatura, no era una clase que le encantaba pero se sorprendía ya que incluso las estudiantes que siempre parloteaban ahora prestaban atención

No estaba nada interesada en la lección, pero ahora el profesor estaba decidiendo quien leería el siguiente trozo, agacho su cabeza como siempre, para intentar pasar desapercibida de la situación

-Veamos en la fila de la ventana… - Nico sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba. Rápidamente confirmo que estaba en la página que corresponde

-Bueno Yazawa, ¿Por qué no empiezas tú? – Maldijo por lo bajo, sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, también una pequeña molestia en su estómago. A veces la indiferencia de los profesores era irritante, dudo que sepa como la trataban las demás, está claro que no discrimina a los estudiantes pero, por su culpa, Nico nuevamente era el centro de atención

-S-si… - Dijo nerviosa poniéndose de pie, noto como Hitomi, quien estaba sentada delante de ella, se giró mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa, Nico por impulso levanto aún más su libro intentando tapar su rostro. Rápidamente sintió como los ojos de las demás alumnas la contemplaban en busca del más mínimo fallo

-Continúa por la siguiente página

-Mm… - Dio una gran bocanada de aire y abrió su boca para comenzar a hablar, por ahora lo estaba leyendo con fluidez, a decir verdad ella nunca pensó que la literatura fuera uno de sus puntos fuertes pero, se le facilitaba bastante. Aun así ella estaba consiente que todas estaban esperando que leyera mal una palabra, pero al parecer lo estaban haciendo en vano

De repente su mente se puso en blanco, ya no seguía el texto, si uno que parecía haber cambiado completamente, las palabras no encajaban y hacia que tenga muy poco sentido

-Esto… ¿Eh? – Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que algo no cuadraba en la historia

\- Yasawa ¿Por qué te has saltado una página? – Se escuchó la grave voz de su profesor

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Pronuncio susurrando - ¿Por qué la página de en medio?... – Miro al profesor con perplejidad

De repente se escucharon risas por todo el salón, varias chicas empezaron a reírse entre diente de ella, pero no son risas delicadas que tan frecuente mente se escuchaban, sino que se oían tan sarcásticas que le hacían hervir la sangre

-Ah… - Ella abrió su boca intentando hablar, pero parece que las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca

\- Vamos, Yasawa, lee la página anterior. No deberías tener ningún problema con ello – De verdad normalmente no le va nada mal, pero era obvio por qué se ríen de esa forma, otra vez…

-Eh… Profesor… - Pero ella no parece capaz de ir más lejos, su mente estaba completamente en blanco, incluso un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta, otra vez pasaba esto… Las incontables risas la estaban aturdiendo, quería llorar… Esta situación de verdad la destrozaba… - Ja…ja..ja… - Y sin esperarlo…Sonrió… Es la sonrisa de alguien que ha sido derrotado, duele con solo imaginarlo.

-No creo que sea algo para reírse – Dijo seriamente, al parecer no es demasiado astuto para darse cuenta. Agacho su cabeza e inclino los hombros, seguramente se veía más pequeña de lo normal

-Lo siento… No me siento muy bien… - Y no mentía, de verdad estaba comenzando a dolerle un poco su cabeza

-¿No te encuentras bien? Pero si…

-Solo… Quizás deba elegir a otra… - Ella poco a poco se sentó en su silla nuevamente, sentía la mirada confusa e irritada el profesor plasmada en ella, de la misma manera la expresión divertida de Hitomi quien seguramente tendría una sonrisa en su rostro. Disfrutando completamente la situación

Luego de toda aquella penosa escena la clase transcurrió normalmente, ya nadie le dirigía la mirada a Nico, como si luego eso no existiera nuevamente. Pero para suerte de la pelinegra sonó el timbre que marcaba el primer receso, tenía pensando dirigirse principalmente a buscar a Maki, aunque sabía que probablemente sería lo más difícil del mundo, suspiro y intentó levantarse de su asiento, hasta que una presión en su hombro la hiso sentarse nuevamente, abrió sus ojos sorprendida captando a la persona enfrente de ella

-¿Hitomi…? – Pronuncio en un susurro, la castaña sonrió picara, mientras se inclinaba aún más cerca de su rostro, tanto que podía sentir su respiración chocando en su nariz

-¿Por qué tiemblas? – Dijo en un tono burlesco la chica, ¿Temblar? ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a temblar sin su consentimiento? Al notar la mirada confusa de la pelinegra ella amplio aún más su sonrisa - ¿Tanto miedo me tienes?

-Yo… - ¿Qué se supone que debería responder a aquella pregunta? ¿Miedo? Obviamente… Nadie estaba para ayudarla en momentos así, si ella quisiera, en este preciso instante podía molerla a golpes

-Pero no estoy aquí para eso – Sintió como el calor de su mano contra su hombro se iba, notando que la chica puso una de sus manos en su bolsillo, buscando algo. Tiro a su pupitre una pequeña hoja doblada a la mitad, ella la miro confusa, para luego volver a mirar a Hitomi con la misma expresión, ella simplemente le sonrió giñando uno de sus ojos, para luego salir de aquella sala

Nico suspiro, hace tiempo no veía a Hitomi tan cerca…Levanto una de sus manos posicionándola en su pecho, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza sin ni siquiera percatarse…

-Que nervios… - Susurro despacio, para que nadie la escuchara, luego de estar un poco más calmada miro de reojo hacia el papel que Hitomi había arrojado hace unos minutos, Debería agarrarlo o… ¿Qué tal si era una trampa?

Sin dar más vueltas lo sostuvo entre sus dedos, mirándolo fijamente, luego de unos segundos se dignó a abrirlo, en el habían algunos dibujos, acompañados con una maltratada letra grande que decía

"¿Así que la mentirosa no se disculpara?"

.

.

.

.

-Ahora donde se metió esa idiota – Pensaba la pelirroja mientras casi corría con irritación, se la paso dando vueltas por todos los alrededores para intentar encontrar a Nico, se supone que se tendrían que ver en el receso, pero al estar casi 10 minutos esperándola con impaciencia, se decidió por ir a buscarla ella misma - ¿Salió de su salón? O… No será que…

Movió su cabeza intentando desaparecer todos esos pensamientos que la estaban atormentando, recientemente la pelinegra era lo suficiente importante para ella como para preocuparla de gran manera y eso… Le parecía sumamente raro

Subió las escaleras con rapidez, casi tropezándose en varios escalones, dirigiéndose al tercer piso de su institución, ya tenía las piernas cansadas de tanto subir y bajar escaleras buscándola, suspiro, tendría que regañarla luego. Camino por los pasillos, hasta que escucho unos pasos que obviamente no eran de ella, se detuvo completamente para aclarar un poco más su audición

Esos pasos venían del salón de Nico… Continuo perpleja en su lugar esperando a la persona que estaba caminando hacia ella, hasta que pudo distinguir como una castaña aparecía en su campo de visión, abrió sus ojos sorprendida

Se quedó plasmada mirando fijamente a la chica, que con una sonrisa se acercaba a ella a pasos lentos, cerro sus puños con fuerza calmando un poco su rostro, no podía permitirse demostrar un poco de miedo. Hitomi se detuvo enfrente de ella, muy cerca de su rostro para su comodidad

-Nishikino te espero a la salida en la parte trasera de la escuela, no faltes – Dijo con una voz picara acercándose al oído de la pelirroja, tensándola por completo, ella siguió su camino sin decir ni otra palabra, Maki volteo su rostro un poco, mirando de reojo como se alejaba

-¿Qué…? – Susurro para ella misma - ¿En que estará pensando?

Se giró nuevamente restándole importancia, por fin pudo llegar al salón de Nico, notando que la puerta estaba abierta, luego de un último suspiro entro mirando principalmente a su alrededor, notando como Nico estaba sentada en su escritorio, mirando fijamente un papel que se encontraba entre sus manos

-¿Nico-chan? – Pronuncio despacio, intentando que la otra chica se percatara de su presencia, pero al parecer no funciono, ella continuo mirando perpleja lo que estaba en sus manos – Nico-chan – Dijo con una voz más segura y fuerte

Nico de repente levanto su mirada asustada, calmándose un poco al ver a Maki parada allí con sus brazos cruzados

-Nico-chan… Tu… - La miro fijamente por varios segundos, intentando descifrar que era lo que pasaba, su rostro tenía una delicada expresión preocupada, por lo que volvió a desviar su mirada a sus manos sin decir ni una palabra

Estaba absorta a cualquier respuesta, no sabía que decir, no entendía a lo que se refería ni porque Maki la estaba mirando así, como estuviera en graves problemas

-¿Qué es eso? – Esa pregunta sonó algo obvia, sabía que ese papel se lo había entregado Hitomi, aunque moría de curiosidad por saber lo que estaba escrito en el, ¿Qué era lo que tenía tan asustada a la pelinegra?

Nico sin mirarla extendió su mano entregándole aquella hoja, Maki salió de su lugar acercando rápidamente a ella, agarrando el papel con ambas manos mientras lo abrió. De pronto aquella expresión preocupada cambio a una confusa y sorprendida. Bajo su mirada mordiendo sus labios

-Al parecer… Estamos en problemas… - Nico levanto su mirada con rapidez, posándola en Maki

-¿Qué…? – Dijo en un susurro apagado, Maki la miro intentando sonreír sarcásticamente

-¿De verdad no sabes lo que quiere decir esto…? Ahora todo tiene sentido… – Nico luego de unos segundos abrió sus ojos como platos, su corazón latió con fuerza sintiendo una gran molestia en su estómago, mientras sonrió de lado ocultando sus ganas de llorar.


End file.
